Wild Differences
by tmschmitt
Summary: AU-GSR! Everything wasn't working out for Sara, and she needed a break. To refocus and prioritize. Sorry again not good at summaries. Hope you enjoy. Trying my hand at a WIP. Read at your own risk! Contains Graphic Material.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is based on multiple books, and my imagination. (Some are dirty thoughts. lol.)**_

_**Thanks to My beta, Twisted Puppy, she rocks!! **__**J**__** She also added sentences here and there. **_

_**This is A/U. Seasons 3 and up fair game. (Mostly in Sara's POV)**_

I couldn't shake that, sick- to- your- stomach feeling that I've been having for the past week now. I thought we were getting along so well now; hell he even asked me to move in with him. It was exciting because it meant a chance to move on and get over Grissom once and for all. I actually decided to take off work early and surprise him. I was the one who was surprised, however, when I walked into our bedroom. He was bare assed and buck naked with his head buried between some bimbo's legs. The blonde's reaction wasn't even remorseful; it was more triumphant and feral looking. She proceeded to grin at me, spread her legs wider and began to fake an orgasm. It just had to be fake, right? Hank didn't seem to notice or care. I just stood there taking it all in; then Hank lifted his head. His face was coated in the woman's juices.

"Sara?" He croaked. He scrambled from the bed but ended up getting caught in some blanket, landing face first on the floor. _Serves him right, Fucking jackass._ How could he do this to me again? I turned and left without much faltering in my step.

I wasn't that heart-broken. Humiliated and embarrassed, yes; but at least I still had some of my dignity left. Thank God I found out before things got too serious between us. I needed to leave Las Vegas to get my priorities straight. When had my life become one big mass of confusion? I was beginning to lose myself in the disarray. The phone rang and I checked the caller ID-Hank. I am so not answering that.

_**Beep "Hey Sara! Are you there? It's Hank. I just wanted to say I'm sorry you saw that, I didn't mean it. It only happened one time. Please give me a chance to explain in person. I'll never do it again, Please believe me. Call me please. I guess I'll talk to you tonight. I miss you. Bye." **_

After listening to his bull, I just had to leave. That's how I ended up here, renting a cabin, at the beautiful wild-life refuge. I sat here listening to the birds, watching the wildlife, and taking in the tranquility aspect of it all. I didn't let anyone know I was coming up here. I packed up some clothes, got in my car and just drove. I didn't care where I ended up; I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. I mean hasn't my life been bad enough? Coming from and abusive, poverty stricken, highly dysfunctional family should have been enough suffering to last a girl for a life time. I had made it through that and still it came back to haunt me, in some way, shape or form. Hank treated me no better. Why do I always pick the assholes? I deserved better, but I wanted someone who was unattainable; I wanted Grissom. There was just something about Grissom that pulled you in and kept you wanting more. I believe I've loved him since the moment I met him. His electric blue eyes, his cleft chin, and that boyish type grin. His body wasn't bad either. I usually felt pure bliss around him, until I found out about the ladies in his life and of course Lady Heather. I mean I only dated Hank because Grissom made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with me. What can I say; I'm a woman with needs, desires, and my toys only take me so far. My dreams with him were good, but in reality I wanted a warm body to snuggle with during movie night, cuddle with under the covers, and walk hand in hand with. I wanted **more, **I didn't get it. I haven't gotten many phone calls since I've been here. Cath called me asking me where the hell I was, I told her it was none of her damn business. Nicky and Warrick called and asked if I was alright or needed anything, I told them no and I'd see them soon. Greg called and was worried and of course asked if I needed or wanted company, I had to laugh and told him I was fine and I'm enjoying my solitude right now, but if I did want the company **he'd **be the first one I called. That made him laugh too. Then Jim called too.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey doll! How are you doing?"

"Jim! I'm doing really well, believe it or not. Not to be rude, but are you calling to give me shit like everyone else?" I sighed. He chuckled.

"Well, I'm actually calling in regards to all these roses in the break room, from a certain paramedic. He must have really screwed up. So doll, what do you want me to do with them?"

"Actually I don't care what you do with them. Throw them out. Give them away. Hell you can shred them for all I care. I'm done with that pompous, arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical…."

"Ok, ok. I get it. He's a major asshole." Jim broke into her tirade.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, there's more to it but I'm not getting into that right now."

"You know I love you like a daughter, right?"

"Yeah I do Jim and I love you like a dad."

"Ummm. Would you like me to talk to him? You know kick his ass, or some sense into that small brain of his?" That brought a smile to my face.

"No, you don't have to. It's over and I'm ok with that. Believe it or not, I really am." I replied.

"Listen, I'm running late for work but if you need anything, **anything at all**, don't hesitate to call okay?" I hear nothing but love and warmth in his words.

"You'll be the first, Promise! Love ya Jim."

"Love you to doll, bye."

"Bye."

I was slightly depressed that Grissom didn't call. I don't remember how it got so bad between us. We used to be friends, student/ mentor, and now we barely talk. I always wonder what he's doing and who he's with. I know, bad mistake, but I can't help it. I mean that's what I'm doing here in the first place is trying to get everything sorted out and move on. Create a happy, less stressed work environment, and get over my delusions.

I have been here for a week and a half relaxing and trying to sort out my life. I've

seen abundant wild life, listened to birds sing, sun bathed, and even skinny dipped one

night. That was the night I felt someone or something watching me, I haven't done it

since. I did ask the lodge and they said there's not many visitors around here this

time of year, and that I was the only person renting right now. Good, that means there are

less people to irritate me. I do value my personal space and I find it vaguely funny that it

doesn't bother me to be alone as much as I thought it would. The past few nights I have

heard howling in the distance. I would love to see wolves up close, not in zoos, but in their natural habitat. They have dwindled in numbers over the years and

**almost** been hunted to extinction, I think that's why my mind and body brought me here.

It's such a beautiful day today. Sun is shining, birds are singing and there's a nice breeze blowing off the lake creating a slight chill. I grab my sweater, coffee, paper and head out on the front porch. As I sit there sipping my coffee, I wonder if It would be safe to take a walk or would it be dangerous. I don't really care about the danger right now. I set my things on the porch and stand. I look around and notice a small path, so I start walking. I take a deep breath of that wonderful earthy pine fragrance. In Vegas all you'd smell is cigarettes, dust, sand and sometimes stale booze.

I come to opening, a small meadow; it has wild flowers and a small stream. It was gorgeous and serene. I found the perfect spot by the stream, a nice soft patch of grass to lay down and rest. As I lay there and listen to the gentle sounds, I closed my eyes. Next thing I hear is movement, leaves crunching, and small twigs breaking. I jump up and looked around. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I so needed this time off, hallucinations are not something I like to go through or deal with. I look down at my watch and notice, it'll be dark soon, and so I stretch and start my journey back to my cabin. I'll have to come back here tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter2**_ (Grissom's POV)

I walk through the halls of the crime lab, a little pissed off. _How could Sara just up and take time off? Yeah she deserves it, but since she got with__** Hank, **__she's been taking off on time and sometimes leaving early. Now, now of all times she goes and takes time off. Has a relationship with someone. I thought she was flirting with me or was that just her trying to be nice? _ I need coffee. I walk in, fill my mug, and turn around. What in the world is going on here? There are roses everywhere. I laugh. Probably to Cath she's always got male admirers sending her stuff. I pick up a card; _I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Call me, Hank._

My heart stops, what the **fuck **has that little prick done to Sara. I'll kill him. Maybe that's why she left. _Did he hit her? Did he hurt her? _I'll make his meaningless life a living hell and I've got friends to help too. Maybe I can get somebody to call her without being too obvious? We used to do that, get together and talk. When did things get so bad between us? I remember she used to be this spunky girl from college and now she's a vibrant young lady. I need to call Jim and see if he's heard from her. They seem a lot closer now and always have time to get together and talk.

I get to my office and close the door, wouldn't want any unwelcome visitors. I sit at my desk and pick up my phone.

"This is Brass."

"Hey, Jim, how's it going?" I reply as calm and detached as I possibly can.

"Gil. Yeah its going as good as expected. Do you need something?"

"Yeah if you could stop by my office, I'd really appreciated it." Hoping that on his way to my office, he'll see the roses and call Sara.

"Sure. I'll actually I'll be there in 10. Can it wait that long?"

"Yeah I've got mound of paper work to catch up on. We wouldn't want our eminent AD Ecklie, to have a massive stroke." Jim chuckles at that.

"Glad to see you're taking it in stride. I'll be there soon. Bye"

"Bye, Jim."

We hang up. Step one complete.

It had been one week today that she's been gone. Cath and the guys have called her and said she was good and she'll see us soon. Jim said she wanted the roses disposed of and she was doing well. I miss her. She's got that essence to her. Her smile brightens any room she's in. All the guys love her but she intimidates some of the men. I don't know if it's because she goes after what she wants, or she doesn't stop until she gets it. Well usually. _She gave up on me. Then again, I gave her no reason to continue her pursuit of me. I denied her at every turn and flirted with the best of them._ I'm so hopeless. Maybe I can do something about this.

I walk into trace. No one's here thank God. Let's see. I'll run a credit card trace, a phone trace and check with the local resorts and recreational areas and see if anyone's seen her. _**Beep...beep.**_ The machine spits out my results, I grab them quickly and head to my office. Step two complete. Wouldn't want to get caught, now would I, personal use is frowned upon. I sit down at my desk and look at the papers. Looks like she fueled up outside Las Vegas, stopped to eat at diner, rented a cabin at the wild-life refuge. Leave it to Sara to come up with that.

She's never hidden her love and respect for all animals. Then the Kay Shelton case landed on my desk. That was the case she asked me to sleep with her, and I about choked on my food. Then she clarified, and I must say I was a little disappointed. I had a company deliver a dead pig and set up for an experiment. I did it all for **her**. She found out and brought blankets, coffee and stayed with me all night. Then gorilla and I had to give her a hard time. She didn't let me get away with it though; she fired right back about my Komodo Dragon on back order. _I smiled, life was better then._

I fell for her more after that. I need to talk to her. Tell her somehow, someway, how I really feel. Will she hate me? How will she react? I need to go to the sheriff and request time off. What excuse can I use? Roach races I signed up for and forgot to put in for? A couple old colleagues asked for a personal favor? A last minute research group is doing a study on the Coccinellidae, commonly known as the lady bug. I'll come up with something. I just have too.

I was so lucky to have nobody question my reasons for leaving. Brass did come by and give me a hard time. I think he knows how I feel about her. I went home to packed, then set out on my mission. I arrive at the reserve four hours later and it's getting dark. I rent the cabin across the lake from Sara, Perfect, in order to keep tabs on her and make sure she stays out of trouble. When I look across the lake I see her swimming in the moonlight and my feet act, on their own accord, and bring me closer.

As I watched her emerge, from the lake water, I notice she's naked. The moonlight gleamed off the water on her body. The droplets looked like diamonds that encrusted on her skin. Her nipples puckered wanting to be touched, licked and sucked. I know this is wrong but I've always wanted her. Her natural beauty, her untamed thirst for knowledge; always, striving for more and never giving up. I harden through my pants and can't look away from that beautiful creature. Her oh so, long and lean form. Her legs and how they'd feel wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. "Oooooooh," I stroke myself and know I've messed up. She looks around. I believe I've spooked her. Damn she's leaving. What am I going to do?

Maybe I should just go and knock? No, I'll wait for tomorrow. I slowly make my way towards my cabin. I close my eyes and pray for sleep to overtake me, but I know I'll dream of her.

_**I knock on her cabin, praying she'll answer. She opens the door in nothing but a robe. I can die a happy man now.**_

"_**Grissom, What are you doing here? Is it the lab? Is something wrong...? **_

_**Damnit, too many questions I cut her off when my lips touched hers. My arms encircled her body and pressed her against my growing arousal. Her hands intertwine in my hair pulling me closer. **_

"_**Bedroom…" she said breathlessly as we parted.**_

_**Her hands untie her robe and it falls to the floor. Completely and utterly naked for my viewing, touching, tasting. As she disappears into the bedroom.**_

"_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" **_

I groan. Why did I set my alarm again? I roll out of bed and get up. I need a shower, a nice, **cold** shower. When will these dreams end? After my ice cold shower, I look out the cabin window and notice Sara walking towards the woods. I rush around and get dressed as fast as I can. I notice the path she took and followed. I inhale the potent smell of pine, dirt, flowers and Sara; that heightens my senses. I come to a small meadow and talk about amazing. I see her lying down by the stream. She looks like she's asleep, so peaceful, and beautiful like an angel, surrounded by a blanket of wild flowers.

She's been asleep a long time. I wonder if I should wake her. As I take a step closer, I step on a twig. She jumps to her feet like she's been shot and looks around. I try to hide the best I can, I don't want her to know I'm here yet. It's getting dark and the moon is supposed to be full tonight. I hope I don't do anything stupid. I need to approach her soon before I lose control. So many important issues to cover, with so little time. _God help me!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chinese proverb fool me once, fool me twice.**_

_**I still don't own them but wish I did. **__**L**__** *sighs* The idea is mine; does that count? lol**_

_**Chapter 3 (Sara' POV)**_

As I am walking back to the cabin, I still feel like I'm being watched. _Maybe it's just the wild life._ I need to stop being so paranoid. I came out here to loosen up, not be wound tighter than a top. I had to giggle at myself. When I get closer to my cabin, I see a figure sitting on the porch. _Who the hell is that? Nobody knows I'm here._

The figure stood up and started walking towards me.

"Hello Sara." My eyes bug out of my head.

"Hank." I croak.

"W...wh...what are you doing here? How did you find me? **Why **are you here?" I throw my hands up. My voice becoming more assertive when I change my mind.

"Never mind, I **don't care.** It's over and I have nothing more to say to you, so leave." I try to move around him, but he grips my arm and spins me around towards him.

"Not until you let me explain first. You didn't even give me a chance to, you just left. No word of where you were, how long you were going to be gone, and who you were with. Don't forget I have friends in high places too" His voice and grip on my arm becoming possessive. 

"**Excuse me!** You have no right what so ever to tell me what to do, where to go, when to do it, and who I will or will not hang out with." I try to pull my arm out of his hold with no success.

"And you have nothing to explain. I saw **more** than I wanted to." He laughs at me.

"Now Sara we both know you're being childish and stubborn about this. Come home with me and we can pretend that this never **happened." **

"I don't think so. You've had your chances; fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. No more I'm done. You're the one who cheated, not me."

"Well baby, I'm not done." He smiles sadistically. He backs me up until I'm flush with the cabin and his body is flush with mine. He's horny, go figure. Dominance turns him on. What is it with men and their liking to be in charge? A relationship is supposed to be equal. As he grinds his erection into my belly I hear it. A growl or snarl of some sort in the distance.

"Get the **fuck** off me, Hank." I hiss trying my best to push him off.

"What was that?" Hanks whispers, referring to the growling we both heard.

"I don't know Hank, let's see. First off it's a wild-life refuge and secondly there are wild animals here." I reply sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass Sara, it's very unattractive." Hank hissed

"And as far as cheating I could say the same thing about you." He continued.

"What in the hell are you talking about? And some men find brains very attractive!" I say getting more irritated. I can see the wicked glint in his eyes as he leans into me and whispers.

"Your journals, Sara." He places his knee between my thighs and adds pressure.

"They are wonderful for reading. It's like my own personal porno. You now I've always wondered if you've dreamed of **him** and now I know. They're very,** very** interesting indeed. How do you think Grissom would react if he found out? Do you think that'd help your chances with him?" He snorts.

"What gives you the right to judge me and go through **my** things? Last time I checked that was invasion of privacy. I didn't go through your things but I guess if I did I would have found out about you deceiving me sooner. It would have saved me so much trouble." He cocked his head.

"What you didn't think you were the only one who was speculating did you? Yeah I found those numbers and letters in your pockets; don't forget the perfume on your clothes. You are a disgrace to the male gender. I only dreamed about cheating; you actually **did. **How do you expect to explain you being between that bimbo's thighs? You sure didn't show…" _**Smack! **_I hold my cheek.

"You bastard." I took my knee and rammed it into his **manhood. **He doubled over in pain and started to whimper.

"I hope you get **everything** you deserve." I murmur. I turned to walk away.

Hank reached out and grabbed my ankle. I fell, face first on the ground. As he crawled up my body I kept thinking. _I'm about to be raped, and there's no-one here to help me._

"**Leave her alone!" **Hank and I turn towards the snarling voice. My heart jumped into my throat.

"What are you doing here **old **man?" Hank turns towards me.

"I suppose it took you all of two seconds after leaving me to turn towards your…" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Grissom pushed him off of me and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Either leave on your own or I'll be sure to help you in any way possible**.**"Grissom snarled, and then looked back at me.

"Go inside and lock your doors and windows. Do not open them unless **I** say it's safe."I was about to protest, but upon seeing the uncompromising look in his eyes, I decided it was better not to argue. His eyes were so intense, his jaw tightened, and that vein throbbed in his neck. After all, he possibly saved me from being raped. I just nod my head and get up.

"Sara." Hanks calls after me but I keep walking. When I get inside, I walk around and lock both doors and all the windows.

I can hear their muffled talking; well I can imagine it's mostly Grissom's. I start to pace. How did he find me? Did he come to warn me about Hank? The talking stopped. Now I'm starting to get irritated. Why is he here? He has no right. I came here to get away from all this, not endure it. That's it. I walk towards the door, grab the flash light and throw the door wide open. When I step outside, I look around and hear growling and snapping in the distance. I turn on my flash light and walk off the porch.

"Grissom? Hank? Is anyone there? You know what this **shit** is really getting on my nerves." I turn around and my light hits something close to the edge of the woods. I decide to walk closer.

When I get close, I freeze in my tracks. I see this huge beast tearing and ripping something to shreds. I shine my light over its body. The beast then turns towards me. Its fur is dark brown with flecks of silver or gray patching; its eyes are sapphire with a hint of amber. I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. When it stands up I notice **his **sex between his legs. Like a good soldier, standing proud and thick against his abdomen. I haven't seen one that massive before. I'm so crazy, I should be running in fear, yet I'm lusting after a beast. _What is wrong with me? Am I actually that sex deprived?_ _No I'm not, yet there's something familiar about it. God I need to stop having conversations in my head._

I start to back up, not watching where I'm going. I stumble, falling backwards. I'm too afraid to look up or move. I hear the beast stalking closer to me. _ Can I play dead? Will he eat me? _Then the beast nudges my leg with its head, I think. I can feel and hear him sniffing me. _Where is Grissom, hell even Hank, when I need them? _I open my eyes and see the beast hovering over me. I tense up. _This is it, I'm going to die._ His head descends and puts his nose right by my neck. I can feel him breathing, then a loud growling purr come vibrating out of his throat.

"Grissom, help me." I whisper, then darkness over takes me.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I know it's shorter but I'm working on it. Hey it could happen. I mean after all, we never seen Hank after Crash and Burn, right? Lol. Please be brutally honest. I know it's not as good as the first two chapters. Hope you enjoy it all the same. : ) Tami


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except the story. Strike three, you're out isn't mine either. Special thanks to a great beta Twisted Puppy, she's awesome!! **

**Chapter 4 (Grissom's POV)**

I follow her back to her cabin; making sure I stay in the shadows and not scare her. I hear her start to giggle. Now I'm curious as to what she's laughing about. She is just so carefree and her spirit so vibrant.

I take a deep cleansing breath and smell something vile in the air. As I look towards the cabin I see **him. **

"Hello Sara."

"Hank" Sara's voice cracks.

"W…wh…what are you doing here? How did you find me? Why are you here?" I see her throw her hands up in frustration. I know she's getting pissed.

"Never mind, I don't care. It's over and I have nothing to say to you, so leave." That's my Sara; not one to take shit from anyone. God, that fire in her eyes, to be able to tap into that and be consumed by it would be pure and total ecstasy. I see him grab her. I want so badly to intervene, but I know better. If it gets worse I will.

"Not until you let me explain first. You didn't even give me a chance to, you just left. No word where you were, how long you were going to be gone, and who you were with. Don't forget I have friends in high places too." I see her squint and flinch in pain.

"Excuse me. You have no right what so ever to tell me what to do, where to go, when to do it and who I will or will not hang out with." I am about to snap on this little asshole. How dare he manhandle her.

"And you have nothing to explain. I saw more than I wanted too." What is she talking about seeing more than she wanted?

"Now Sara we both know you're being childish and stubborn about this. Come home with me and we can pretend that this never happened." Okay, Sara may be stubborn but childish? Never.

"I don't think so. You've had your chances; fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. No more I'm done. You're the one who cheated, not me." That bastard cheated on her, it's no wonder she up and left. Why would he cheat on Sara? She's everything.

"Well baby, I'm not done." I sniff the air and smell the arousal coming from him and disgust and dread coming from her. I can't keep a growl from escaping my throat.

"Get the fuck off me, Hank." That's right, you tell him honey.

"What was that?" That's right Hank hear my warning.

"I don't know Hank, let's see. First off it's a wild-life refuge and secondly there are wild animals here." That's my clever girl.

"Don't be a smart ass Sara, it's very unattractive. As far as cheating goes, I could say the same thing about you." What? Sara cheated on him? No she would never do such a thing. "What the hell are you talking about? And some men find brains very attractive." It's true, I happen to find an intelligent woman very arousing and alluring.

"Your journals, Sara." I see him place his knee between Sara's thighs. God how I wish it were me pressing my knee, hell my hand between her legs and feeling her heat and smelling her aroma.

"They're wonderful to read; like my own personal porno. I've always wondered if you dreamed of him," Him who, who the hell are is he talking about?

"and now I know. They are very, very interesting indeed. How do you think Grissom would react if he found out? Did you think that would help your chances with him?"

Now I'm confused. She dreams of me; like actual erotic dreams? I've got to get my hands on those journals.

"What gives you the right to judge me and go through my things? Last time I checked it was an invasion of privacy. I didn't go through your things, but I guess if I did I would have found out about you deceiving me sooner. It would have saved me so much trouble. What, you didn't think you were the only one who was speculating did you? Yeah I found those phone numbers and letters in your pockets; don't forget the perfume on your clothes. You are a disgrace to the male gender. I only dreamed about cheating; you actually did. How do you expect to explain you being between that bimbo's thighs? You sure didn't show…" She was cut off by a sickening slap. That sorry **son of a bitch.** I am going to kill him for hitting her.

"You bastard." That's my girl.

"I hope you get everything you deserve."

Don't worry, Honey he'll be getting everything he deserves and more when I'm through with him. What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Trying to force himself on her like this. That's it I've had it.

"**Leave her alone!"** I bark while walking towards them. They both look at me in shock.

"What are you doing here **old **man?" Hank snaps at me. He looks back at Sara accusingly.

"I suppose it took you all of two seconds after leaving me to turn toward you…" I didn't give him time to finish his sentence. I threw him off of Sara, then grabbed him by the shirt.

"Either leave on your own or I'll be sure to help you in any way possible." I snarled. I looked over at my sweet Sara. She looks so out of it.

"Go inside and lock your doors and windows. Do not open them unless **I** say it's safe." I am trying my best not to lose control before she's safe inside. I don't want her seeing me that way. Thankfully, she doesn't argue and follows my orders.

"Sara." Hank calls after Sara, but she ignores him totally. I turn my attention back towards Hank. I make sure to keep my voice very low.

"Now you listen and listen well. I am going to give you one more chance to leave here peacefully." He looks up at me and smiles. Strike one. Wrong fucking thing to do. I'm pissed already from him treating her like shit and hitting her.

"Listen here old man. She's mine. I'll take her whenever and wherever I want. Nobody and I mean **nobody** tells me different." He laughs. Strike two. Smug bastard. He doesn't know the last laugh will be mine.

"Hey I'll tell you what Grissom, if you play your cards right I might just let you watch. She's so sweet and her pus…" Strike three. My hand grabs him by the throat and I gaze directly into his eye.

"Wrong answer, jackass." He's starting to grab and claw at my hand. My hands change first. Partly hairy and my finger extend into fierce claws; more powerful than a lions. My face extends and shapes itself; my teeth are rearranged and a light coat of fur covers my body.

His eyes grow wide in terror and I can smell the fear rolling off of him in waves. I love it. I smile showing all my beautifully sharp teeth. My voice comes out a muffled growl.

"I gave you two chances, which now means, strike three you're out." I rip his throat out and drag his convulsing body close to the wood line; out of Sara's sight. As I'm tearing him up and feeding my beastly craving, I hear Sara calling for us.

"Grissom? Hank? Is anyone there? You know what this shit is really getting on my nerves." _God, don't let her find me like this, please._ I think to myself. I see a light pass over me and I stop what I'm doing. I turn to her and stand up. She doesn't run from me, why? Her eyes follow the flashlight over my body. I know where it stops and can't help but feeling very proud; all male.

I take a deep breath. She's aroused; my God she smells wonderful. I want to claim her as my own. I watch her back up and she trips, falling backwards. I stalk over to her. I try to nudge her to see if she conscious. I get no reply. I keep sniffing her and when I get to her face; her eyes are open and she tenses up. I put my nose by her neck and inhale. I can't stop my purr. She's so aroused, I can smell her sweet scent. Hell, I can almost taste it.

"Grissom, help me." She whispers and passes out. Dammit. I lift her in my arm and carry her inside. When I place her down on the bed she tries to snuggle up to me and whispers my name. I lick her skin. Her taste is so very unique and I don't want to let her go. I have to clean up my mess before she wakes. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll think it's a dream. I want to claim her in man and beast form. The big question is, will she accept what I have to offer or turn me away? I need a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Sara's POV**

"Grissom!" I wake up screaming and my clothes clinging to my sweat drenched body. _Was it all a dream? No it couldn't have been, right? _I look over at the clock; 9:45am. I guess I need to get up. I looked around the room and everything seemed in the right places. I look at the flashlight; yep same damn spot. _Why in the hell would I have a dream like that? _At least something good came from it. _Grissom saved me._ I really need help.

I go to grab my clothes and when I walk out of the bedroom. I see a note under the front door.

_Sara,_

_Please forgive me, but last night when I was taking a walk around the lake, I saw Hank disrespecting you and felt I had to intervene. I told him if he gets near you again, I'll press charges or have him arrested. He left without another word. I tried knocking on your door after he left but you didn't answer and I figured you were sleeping. If you need me for anything please don't hesitate to ask. I rented a cabin on the other side of the lake, if you should want to talk or anything. I'm going to be here for a while, doing a study on the Coccinellidae, otherwise known as the common lady bug. I didn't know you were here, no one knew. Again, I am truly sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_G.G._

So that part wasn't a dream. I bet he was thinking,_ poor Sara keeps getting into trouble._ Grissom was very dominate and commanding. Just thinking about him in that way sets my blood on fire and emotions I once thought were dormant were suddenly swirling around inside me. _I guess it just goes to show you; no matter what you do, your heart will always belong to your first true love. _Dammit. Maybe I should be nice and offer to buy him dinner as a way to thank him? _Nope, he'd turn me down. _Maybe a drink? _No, he'd get the wrong idea._ Why can't things be easy in regards to him? I'll just get him a "Thank you" card, but how do you truly thank someone who stopped you from being raped or beat up?

I turn on the water in the shower, making sure the water is just right, then climb in. _God, the water feels great on my skin_. I don't think I've ever seen Grissom so pissed before. His hands as they grabbed Hank by the shirt, and that thick, vein bulging in his neck was just begging to be licked and sucked. The muscles bulging in his forearms made me think of what they would feel like around me. As I soap up; my fingers slide down my belly. I hear loud knocking on my door. **Son of a Bitch.**

"Just a minute!" I yell as loud as possible. I rinse off as best I can, shut off the water and wrap up in a towel. I have half a mind to bitch out whoever's at my door. I'm dripping water and whoever it is has no damn patience at all because they knocked a second time.

"I said hold o.." I throw open the door, clutching the towel to my chest and see Grissom. _God he looks so damn sexy, just look at that ass. _He turns around smiling.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interr…" His eyes linger on me, my whole body tingles and I look down.

"Shit! If you'll excuse me, sorry, come on in." I ramble. I hurry into my bedroom and look for some appropriate clothes.

_I should've made him wait, now he'll think I did that on purpose, fuck it! _I throw my towel down, put on my pants, and shirt; not bothering with my bra and panties. I walk back out the bedroom door.

"Sorry I didn't mean…" Grissom gazes at me and walks towards me; but he says nothing.

"Grissom?" He cups my cheeks and turns my face to examine it. My eyes close on their own to savor the memory of his touch. His thumb brushes over my cheek, where Hank slapped me. Heat pools between my thighs and my heart beats twice as fast.

"It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would." He says breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt." My voice comes out little huskier than I wanted, but he doesn't seem to care. He lets my face go.

"I just thought I'd see how you were doing and if you'd like to join me for a walk?" Came his throaty reply.

"Sure."

When we leave the cabin, he starts to walk one way, but I turn towards where I saw the beast.

"I thought we could go this way." He says and he points to the path leading to that meadow I found yesterday.

"I just thought I saw something over here and just want to check it out." I reply smoothly. He shrugs and follows me. When we get to the spot, there is nothing; absolutely nothing. No blood, bones, hair, clothing, nothing.

"What are we looking for?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing. Ok, I'm ready. Lead the way Dr. Grissom." He smirks and his eyes sparkle with humor.

"Dr.? I believe the last time you called me Dr. was in college at the lecture." I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Yeah, well it seemed to fit. After all you are here to study the lady bug. How long are you going to be here anyway? I don't mean to impose, if I am." He nods.

"Well, I was contacted by an associate to do research on the lady bug for an upcoming magazine article. I will be here for as long as the research/study requires." We walk in silence for a while.

"So, I don't mean to pry, but why was Hank acting that way towards you?" I keep look ahead.

"Well I walked in on him and someone else. I think he got pissed that he got caught, and he was mad that I kept journals of my dr... It's over and I could care less. He's a bastard and karma will deal with him." _I almost told him, I'm glad I caught myself in time. _I smile at him.

He didn't call my out on my faux pas, but he does catch me off guard. Cupping my chin and deliberately, tilting my head, he presses his lips to mine. Fire rushed through my body. Demanding and aggressive, he parted my lips with a flick of his tongue and then claimed my mouth. A growl escaped him and his hands moved quickly, pulling me against him. My breasts press against his chest which felt solid and firm; not at all flabby. It took every inch of self-control to keep my hands from wandering down his body, so I could feel the length of his cock in my hand and feel how hard he was. His tongue probed, rough and then softer, deepening his exploration.

Running my tongue around his, I wasn't too shy to explore him; after all he did start it. He tasted like coffee, and smelled of something more masculine, primal, that had me completely burning from the inside out. I moaned into his mouth, and my fingers explored his hair. So much softer than I'd ever imagined. When his mouth left mine, we were both breathless and panting. My nipples ached for his mouth; to be sucked, licked, and touched. I was throbbing between my thighs, it was very distracting; especially since I was going commando.

"Have dinner with me." His asked while pressing his erection into me. "Huh?" I ask reeling in the sensations he's creating in me. He chuckles low. "Have dinner with me, please." His voice is so sensual and deep. I look up in a slight daze.

"Ok." He smiles and I can't help to smile my famous Sara smile.

When I licked my lips, I noticed Grissom following the movement of my tongue.

"So when would you like me to be ready?" His eyes darken. He looks down at his watch.

"It's 11:42 now, would you like to go to lunch instead?"

"Do I have time to get ready?" If he's feeling any amount of arousal, which by the feel and look of things he is, he's probably not hungry for food. I know I'm not. _Oh, how I've dreamed of this moment. Maybe, just maybe, my dreams will come true._

"Sara? Are you ok?" I flush knowing I've just been caught day dreaming. Dammit.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking." I smile.

"Would an hour be enough time for you to get ready?" He says.

"That's fine." We start walking back to my cabin. As we approach the porch he pulls me into him and kisses me again.

"So, I'll be back in an hour. See you then." He starts walking away.

"See you soon." I holler back at him. _OH MY GOD! I'VE GOT A DATE WITH GRISSOM!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. *sighs* Again Special Thanks to my wonderful beta Twisted Puppy, she's AWESOME! :) **

**Chapter 6 Grissom's POV**

I am so thankful that I got that mess cleaned up. If I know Sara, she'll check out every possibility. Maybe I should go and check on her, it's getting late. I can't believe I'm actually nervous. I raise my hand and knock.

"Just a minute." I hear her yell. This is taking too long, I knock again. I turn and take in the beautiful scenery around me. I hear the door open.

"I said hold o.." She sounds so upset. I smile and turn around.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interr…" God she's beautiful and damn near naked. She sees me lingering and looks down.

"Shit! If you'll excuse me, sorry, come on in." She's rambling a little.

I watch the sway in her hips as she walks towards her bedroom. I need to get a hold of myself or I'm going to end up pouncing on her.

"Sorry I didn't mean…" I can't seem to take my eyes off her. I start walking towards her.

"Grissom?" Her eyes go wide when I cup her face in my hands. I turn her head to the side. _I'd kill that fucker again in a heartbeat._ I brush my thumb across the slap and her eyes close. I can feel her heart speed up and my nostrils flare. She's aroused again. _Soon my love, soon._

"It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would." I say trying to get control of myself.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt." Her voice is huskier and her eyes are opening. Air, I need air.

"I just thought I'd see how you were doing and if you'd like to join me for a walk?" I reply, trying my best not to show what her presence does to me.

"Sure." She replies without hesitation.

When we finally leave the cabin, I start in the direction I thought we could go, but I see her looking towards the spot where she had seen me ripping Hank to shreds. I try clearing my throat.

"I thought we could go this way." I say trying to draw her attention towards the path to the meadow.

"I just thought I saw something over here and just want to check it out." She says cocking her eyebrow. Clearly letting me know it's not up for negotiation. She gets to the spot and I can see the questioning looks run across her face.

"What are we looking for?" I want to help her anyway possible. I hate seeing her so confused and distraught. She shakes her head.

"Nothing. Ok, I'm ready. Lead the way Dr. Grissom." I look at her and see humor dancing in her eyes.

"Dr.? I believe the last time you called me Dr. was in college at the lecture." Two can play the flirting game. I see a light dusting of pink tinge her cheeks.

"Yeah, well it seemed to fit. After all you are here to study the lady bug. How long are you going to be here anyway? I don't mean to impose, if I am." That's my girl, always curious. I nod my head.

"Well, I was contacted by an associate to do research on the lady bug for an upcoming magazine article. I will be here for as long as the research/study requires." I hope she bought that excuse. She gives me a small smile and we walk in silence for a little while. I can't take this I have to know.

"So, I don't mean to pry, but why was Hank acting that way towards you?" I try to keep my tone casual and emotionless. She stares ahead, lost in her thoughts.

"Well I walked in on him and someone else. I think he got pissed that he got caught, and he was mad that I kept journals of my dr… It's over and I could care less. He's a bastard and karma will deal with him." She smiles at me. I know all about those journals and want to read them so badly. Hank isn't going to cause you any more problems. Why he would cheat on you in the first place just proves he's a fool; and karma, in this case named Gil Grissom, did take care of him.

I can't take it anymore. I reach out and cup her face, tilting her head and press our lips together. Her lips are so soft and smooth. I flick my tongue across her lips wanting to taste and I finally claim her mouth. A growl escapes my lips. I hope she doesn't recognize it from last night when I growled at Hank. I take my hands and pull her close. The feel of her breasts against my chest is exquisite. I notice she's not wearing a bra. Nice. Her nipples are so very hard. I probe her mouth thoroughly, making sure not to let any spot go unattended. She tastes like mint tooth paste and something only Sara could. I feel her tongue exploring my mouth and tongue. Desire ripples through my body, and then I feel her fingers running through my hair. God that feels great. I could die happy, but I want more.

I break away from her mouth; we are both panting and breathless. I can smell her arousal. I'm so hard right now and it's on the verge of being painful. I know she's ready for me and I want nothing more than to slip between her thighs, to taste the essence on my tongue and make her scream my name until she can no longer talk.

"Have dinner with me." I say while I'm still panting and grinding into her trying to ease some pressure.

"Huh?" I chuckle. She looks up at me so dazed, I'm willing to bet that if I started to undress her or make a more aggressive move, she wouldn't care.

"Have dinner with me, please." My voice sounds sensual and deeper than I want right now.

"Ok." She smiles flashes her famous Sara smile.

When she licks her lips, I watch in fascination. That wonderful little muscle and I know what it's semi capable of. I moan.

"So when would you like me to be ready?" _Now._ I want to say, but I look down at my watch. Damn it's still early. _Maybe lunch, it's sooner._

"It's 11:42 now, would you like to go to lunch instead?" Please say yes. I don't think I can wait that long to see you, touch you or kiss you.

"Do I have time to get ready?" Why is she teasing me? I look into her eyes and see that far off look. Maybe she's not meaning to tease.

"Sara? Are you ok?" Her cheeks pinkened again. I wonder if she was daydreaming about me; us.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking." She smiles at me. _Yeah, honey me too._

"Would an hour be enough time for you to get ready?" I'm trying my best to act calm. Why does she make me act like a teenager on a first date? I'm 45 damn years old, have been on numerous dates and sexual encounters; yet with Sara I'm acting like nothing but a horny man.

"That's fine." She replies. Our walk back to her cabin is peaceful and I can't help but pull her close and kiss her again. The feel of her in my arms is perfect. The heat of her body soaking my skin, the smell of her arousal. I've got to go before I do something very stupid; yet pleasurable for both of us.

"So, I'll be back in an hour. See you then." I smile at her and turn to leave. As I'm walking I hear her.

"See you soon." She calls after me._ Not soon enough._ I think to myself.

I wonder where I can take her. Maybe the lodge has some brochures or something. The lodge is kind of empty.

"Excuse me, sir?" I ask to the reception personal. He turns around with a forced smile.

"Oh, Dr. Grissom, what can I do for you today?" His smile turns genuine.

"I ran into a friend of mine and asked her to dinner and was wondering if there is any place around her that serves vegetarian meals?" I ask with a smile.

"There are a few wonderful places that deal with the fine vegetarian cuisines. I could write directions down for you, and don't worry you will not need a reservation." He must have read my mind. I smile and take the piece of paper from him.

"Thank you." I look at his name badge. "Harry." I turn to walk away.

"Dr. Grissom. If there's anything you'll need while staying here please call and we'll do our very best to help." I hate suck ups. Reminds me of that new guy at work, ummm, oh yeah David Hodges. That guy is a real kiss ass.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Oh would you happen to have any orchids or lilies on sale in the gift shop?" I hope she likes flowers. Roses are too simple, plain, and common; she however, is far from being ordinary. A special lady deserves special flowers. Harry picks up the phone and dials, what I assume to be the gift shop.

"Yes, Dr. Grissom they had a new shipment today so they're fresh." I grin.

"Thank you." Gift shop here I come. When I walk in the gift shop I see a lovely array of exotic flowers. The Orchids are beautiful; white with yellow tips and pink center, and the smell is exquisite. After buying her flowers I make a few calls to have food ready for me to pick up.

I figure a nice little picnic for lunch in that lovely little meadow. I can picture it now her all sprawled out on a blanket; a banquet fit for a king, her hair fanned out like a honey colored halo, cheeks flushed with pleasure, and me between her leg feasting on her…** beep, beep.** I look down at my watch which now reads 12:15, I've got less than a half an hour to get ready.

I walk back to my cabin and gather all the things I'll be needing for today's little rendezvous. Blanket, chilled wine, picnic basket; delivered by the restaurant, and can't forget the flowers. I head out towards the meadow, to get it set up. I hope she doesn't mind not going out for lunch, and I just hope I don't scare her by being to presumptuous.

I really want to make her feel comfortable and treasured in every way. I wipe my hands on my pants for the umpteenth time and make my way to her cabin with. I put the flowers behind my back and knock. I hate waiting; I'm nervous, my palms are sweating and I'm trembling with excitement. Like Catherine said "Lift my head out of the microscope every now and then." Well this is a big one. God help me through this.

A/N:Hello I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing/replying. It means a lot. I also wanted to give credit where credit is due, Twisted Puppy! If anyone knows her, then you know she's awesome. I'm working on the good ole smut. Hope you'll continue to enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Sara's POV**

I look down at my outfit and wonder why I didn't ask him if it were going to be formal or casual attire. Dammit, me and my impatience. I guess my black dress slacks, my maroon top and blood red matching lace underwear set will have to do. Why do I feel so nervous, it's not like I threw myself at him. He asked me._ Did he feel sorry for me? _No he couldn't have. Not if that kiss was any indication or his erection grinding into me, _I would have done anything at that moment. _

"I'm coming, just a minute." I yell out. I know it's him. I look at the time, early as usual; so Grissom. I open the door and he looks so sexy.

"Hi." I smile at him. Drinking in the sight of him dressed in blue jeans, blue polo shirt and actual tennis shoes. Talk about a causal.

"Hello Sara." And he pulls the most beautiful bouquet of orchids from his back that I've seen. "I got these for you." I take them and smell them.

"They're beautiful, thank you. Let me just put these in some water and we can get going." I turn and walk in to the kitchen. I can feel his eyes watching me. Not in the creepy way either, but in the, if you keep looking at me that way we'll never leave_. I wonder if he'd mind if I kissed him._ _Can I just walk up to him and kiss those soft…_

"Sara? Sara? Are you ready yet?" He says with humor in his voice. Shit, I've done it again. I guess the best way to stop the day dreaming, is by doing. I try to walk with confidence towards the man who took my heart so very long ago and look into his eyes.

"Would you mind if I were to kiss you?" My voice comes out soft and hoarse.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." His reply is so smooth and very un-Grissom like. His head descends and our lips touch. My eyes close. It isn't all passion filled as earlier but not so chaste either. He breaks away first.

"I'm afraid if we don't stop now, we'll never get out of here." His voice husky and sensual.

"Would that be so awful?" I can't believe I let that slip out of my mouth. He chuckles.

"I'm going to do things right and seduce you the right way." His voice is almost too low for me to hear, but I do. His eyes dance with mischief and hunger. I giggle.

"So you think you're seducing me, Grissom?" I tilt my head and raise my eye brow.

"It's Gil, and yes; the afternoon is still young and we have all night to go. Now if you're ready, we can get started."He says more confidently. I look down at my outfit.

"Ummm. I hope this is ok." I point to my outfit. "I didn't know the required dress acquirements for our lunch date. Casual, formal, semi-formal…" He chuckles and looks at me as I ramble._ What is it about him that causes me to run off at the mouth._ I wonder to myself.

"You look absolutely stunning and delectable. Those are two of several choice words I can use to describe you." That grin of his makes him look years younger and turns my insides to mush. I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks. _I feel like I'm going on my first date. Well technically it is my first date with Gris...Gil, but still. _He holds his arm out.

"Are you ready my dear? Our buffet awaits us." His voice is so damn sensual. Why do we even have to go out, can't we just stay here and feed our other hungers? I hope I don't make an ass out of myself.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going or is it a surprise?" I can't help but ask. I'm just curious by nature. He smiles at me.

"Do you trust me Sara?" He stops. There's that gleam again. I see him pull out a blind-fold from his pocket. My eyes go wide, my pulse quickens; warmth flows through my body and settles at my core.

"Uh…You didn't tell me I was going to be blind-folded." I croak. I'm a little scared right now; just a little though. The side of his mouth curls up and he cocks an eye brow.

"You're not scared. If anything you're curious and just a little enticed. Trust me Sara, this one time, let go." I nod hesitantly and turn around. Everything goes dark. He grabs my hand and starts leading the way. My senses were on over drive. The way his hand holds mine while his thumb brushing the palm of my hand feels wonderful and comforting. The sounds of the birds, our footsteps crunching dried leaves and snapping twigs are picked up by my ears as we walk. When we stop, his hands glide up my arms and he moves behind me. His hands settle on my hips and drag me back, so I'm flush against him. I can feel his warm breath on my neck.

"I hope you're not too disappointed." He whispers in my ear and nuzzles my neck; as he's removing my blind-fold. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light. When my mind took in the site before me, it was beautiful. A red and white checkered blanket, a bucket filled with ice and wine chilling, a basket filled; with what I can imagine is food, and a single orchid in a vase. When I turn towards him, he's smiling.

"Disappointed in this, no way! You didn't have to do this. It's…it's…beautiful. Thank you." I know I'm blushing but I really don't care. I have never had **anyone** do anything remotely close to this for me before. He takes my hand and kisses the top.

"Shall we?" He motions over to the pallet. I flash my Sara smile.

"Yes we shall." He guides me over and we sit down. He starts pulling all the goodies out of the picnic basket.

"First off we've got a Cheese Manicotti with marinara sauce, garlic bread, salad, and for dessert chocolate covered strawberries; oh and a lovely Dandelion wine. I've heard it's a very hard wine to find; it also goes great with desserts." I believe I'm falling for him all over again.

"You didn't have to do this you know. I mean you could have eaten meat if you wanted to, it wouldn't have bothered me." He grins.

"I've had my fill of meat for a while, plus I didn't think you'd kiss me if you'd seen me eating meat." His head drops and flushes a little. I smiled back at him. We eat in silence and afterwards, I begin to clean up.

"No you relax and I'll take care of all this." His deep and soothing voice flows over me. I stretch out on the blanket and close my eyes. I can hear him shuffling and moving around. I can't believe I got so lucky.  
"You're being awfully quiet today. Did I do something to your disliking?" I open my eyes and see him above me. I just shake my head, reach out and pull him to me. He settled between my thighs.

"What do you fantasize about Sara? Do you fantasize about me; us?" His eyes were like twin flames boring into my soul. I shook my head. "Are you afraid of me, Sara?" His words sent delicious shivers along my spine. I swallowed twice before I answered him.

"W…Why should I be afraid of you?" I tried not to stutter or show my anticipation.

"Maybe this." He bent his head and captured my mouth with his; a soft kiss that gradually turned hard and demanding. His tongue swept the warm wet cavern of my mouth like a flame, scorching me everywhere it touched. One hand buried itself in my hair and the other traveled up and down my side. The kiss was endless, stealing my breath and ramping up my heart rate. When he finally lifted his mouth from mine, I felt I was still swirling out of control.

"I want you and I know you want me too." His voice was husky and full of promise.

"Yessssssss." I moaned and arched; pressing my breasts into his chest. He reached for the hem of my shirt and practically rips it from my body. His hand reaches for my bra strap.

"May I?" He looks at me questionably. I nod and he flicks the clasp. He then tosses my bra in the same direction of my shirt.

"Magnificent." He inhaled. I had a flash of déjà vu. There was something so familiar about the way he was inhaling my skin.

"But then I knew you would be." He cupped my breasts with his large warm hands, squeezing them gently. When the pads of his thumbs rasped over my already sensitive nipples, I couldn't help but moan and arch into his hands.

"Like that, do you? How about this?" He bent his head and captured a breast in his mouth. His tongue pressed my nipple against the roof of his mouth. My other nipple was being manipulated in the same manner by his fingers. He continued to suck on my breast; his teeth gently nipped at my hardened nipple, followed by his tongue soothing the bites. I was surprised when my first orgasm took me.

"Ohgoddddddddd." I moaned. When I finally opened my eyes he was looming over me smiling.

"Would you like me to stop?" He asked. I laughed.

"If you stop now, I'll have to kill you." He chuckled and looked around.

"Should we stay here or take this to my cabin or yours?" His eyes darkened and filled with lust.

"Whose is closer?" I ask trying not to get to antsy. I look down and spot the nicely shaped outline; in the crotch of his jeans. _Impressive. _

"I think yours is closer." He says with a smirk. We finish packing and our walk back is filled with desire, sexual tension and yearning for one another. Who knew the closing of one door could open so many possibilities. Never thought I'd say this but _thank you Hank._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still nothing but want them for X-mas! Hint if you want to buy them, I'll take them. **

**Warning: Heavy Smut this way! Please read responsibly. ha! ha! ha!**

**Chapter 8 Grissom's POV**

I swear this woman will be the death of me. The smell of her alone, has me craving her. Her hands pulling on me to follow, feeling her heat soak through my body only serves to increase my desire. I know she wet and ready. That's it, I have to act.

"Gris…Gil! Put me down!" She giggles. I turn my head and I have a wonderful view of her ass. So I do what anyone else would do, I smack her ass.

"Hey, now! Nobody said anything about being spanked." She wiggles on my shoulder.

"You might like it my dear and stop wiggling unless you want me to drop you." I threaten playfully and she stills; a little. I throw her cabin door open and kick it shut just as fast. I walked us straight into her bedroom and lower her to the bed. I pin her arms above her head and use my body to pin the rest of her. Her breasts rise and fall with each rapid gasp. It feels wonderful against my own chest. Lust swells within me. My cock hardens and my balls tighten.

"Plllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssse." She moans. I struggle to unfasten her pants and mine. Her smell is driving me insane now that I have almost direct access to her savory scent. I become instantly dizzy, nearly blind with need and want. I have to taste her; drink in her essence. With our clothes finally gone, I take in the sight before me. Only one word could describe her laid out before me; Goddess. Her hair is mussed, her lips are swollen, her cheeks are flushed and her core is dripping wet. I nuzzle the crook of her thigh and inhale her scent again. I flick out my tongue against her wet folds.

"Gilohmygod." She moans all in one sentence. I lift her towards my hungry mouth. My lips grab at her labia, sucking each fleshy lip into my mouth. I spread her further, and my tongue finds the entry into her gushing core. I nibble and suck, spearing her repeatedly with my tongue. _God she tastes like heaven._ My lips encircle her clit and I sucked hard, pressing down the sensitive little organ with my tongue. Her legs clamp around my head and her hands fist and pull my hair.

"Giiiiiilllllllllllllllllll." Sara screamed. Her legs relax and I can breathe again, so I continue to lavish her with soft, warm strokes. I can't seem to get enough of her. I dip my tongue inside the warmth, lapping and filling her core as she bucks against me. She starts shaking as another orgasm rips through her. I give her one more lavish lick and climb up to face her. She looks so peaceful and sated. She looks up at me through hooded lashes; smiles and stretches languidly.

"Hi." She says to me with a breathy smile. I have to smile back at her. Her fingers trace the length of my hip and leaves my body when she finds the path between our bodies. She then grabs my pulsing cock and directs me to the hot, slick entrance of her core. When she lifts her hips to help me slide inside easier, I can't keep the groan that comes rippling out.

"Sara, so tight, so wet honey." She surges up against me with a powerful thrust that drives me deeper and deeper still. I bend down and kiss her, long and hard; my body trembling with the need to move. My desire for Sara is a physical, almost painful reminder of how deeply I love and fear her. Sara's long fingers spread across my ass, pulling me and directing me to move.

Without hesitation she rolls me onto my back. Taking the uppermost position, she straddles me and her knees press tightly against my hips; while she rocks slowly. She leans down and kisses me; her hips are continuously thrusting forward, always driving my cock deep. _Oh God._ I started growling with need. Her muscles ripple along my cock and her hand reaches for my balls; lightly scrapping her nails over them. My breath catches in my throat.

"Sssssaaaaarrrrraaaaaaaa!" I arched upwards; exploding, filling Sara with a burst right after burst of my seed. I tried to hold back, I didn't expect to come so soon. I wanted to make it last for her. Then I feel her muscles grasp my softening erection, clenching and holding me deep inside. Pleasure so powerful; enough to leave us both panting and trembling for several minutes. The look on her face is blissful and full of love.

"That was…was…just…" She murmured.

"Fantastic, wonderful, amazing, mind-blowing, and Earth shattering; just to name a few." I chuckle and get tapped in the chest for it. As she sprawls out on top of me I grab the blanket to cover us up. Sleep comes quickly.

**Several Hours Later.**

I start to wake up and was surrounded by the most wonderful sense of warmth. Sighing happily, I snuggled deeper in the covers. I felt like I was wrapped in a cocoon that radiated nothing but comfort and feeling of security. Something I haven't had in a very long time. Then the body in front of me, _Sara_, suddenly shifts. I became hard instantly and my body began to shift. _God, why can't I control myself around her? I've got to morph and take her, claim her; show her, love her. _A thin sheen of hair coats my body, my hands grow bigger but not menacing, my cock grows a half a size bigger, my mouth elongates slightly. My erection slips between her bare buttocks, wedged tightly following the crease of her labia; the head of my cock rests against her clit. I wrap my arms around her and press her against my body. It's like her body is clay as she molds herself to my form. My hands grasp her hips and I gave a slight thrust.

I have a very healthy libido with, strong sexual needs and I'm willing to bet Sara is more than ready to fulfill them. I move one hand to her breast. She arches back and presses her breast into my hand. My fingers circle her hard nipple and lightly tweak it. From our first time, I know she's a little vocal, so I pinch harder and roll her turgid flesh between my fingers.

"Gill." She replies in a moan and parts her legs more, so I could settle better between her thighs. I nuzzled her neck and she shivered. She then clenches her legs and slides her ass so it is flush against my belly. _What this woman does to me. _I exhale sharply and kiss her ear.

She reached out and grabs both of my wrists, I feel her hands being to rub and stroke my arms. I know she can feel the difference because; she is a CSI after all, and a damn good one too. I move my hips, making my erection slide along her wet folds; blindly seeking out my destination. Inch by rigid inch, I slowly push my way until I am fully engulfed by her wetness. _God knows I don't want to hurt her in this form. I know I shouldn't take her this way, but I can't stop myself either._ Our hips twist together in slow movements; the wonderful friction between our bodies and the pressure building in my balls helps create a wonderful blend of tension and anticipation deep in my gut.

She takes my hand and guides it down her belly; making sure I don't miss her clit. The tiny nub stood hard and upright, just begging to be touched and already slick with her juices. I tease her by lazily tracing small circles around it. She rolls her hips and moves her hand to cover mine, adding more pressure and teaching me what she likes at the same time. I feel her inter-muscles start to clench around my throbbing erection and I bury my head between her neck and shoulder. _I can't stop, I'm sorry honey._ I bite down hard; but not enough to break the skin.

"OHGOD!!" She screams pleasurably. Music to my ears. _Mine, mine, mine! _I flip her so she's on her stomach and settle behind her. Sara spreads her thighs as far as she can. _My heart is hers regardless of what she thinks, says or does._ I squeeze her ass and run my fingers up and down her cleft. She moans loud and I continue to caress her. She starts panting and moaning.

"Please…no more teasing, I…I can't take…" I don't give her time to finish her protest. I thrust my hips forward and slip in. I can't stop the grunts and growls rumbling out of my throat. I'm half hoping she doesn't recognize my growls from the other night and half hoping she does. I begin to thrust faster and more sporadic. Sara's hand reaches between her legs and caresses my balls. _God this woman drives me crazy with need and want. _I slam into her hard enough; that her head hits the wall. _If she keeps fondling and squeezing me like this I'm going to howl at the top of my lungs and tell the world, she is __**mine.**_ Her walls begin to constrict again and as she arches her back. I can't resist; I bite her again. She cries out as her orgasm takes her. "GIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!" I plunge once more, my seed exploding; coating her uterine walls. I collapse on her back, both of us panting hard. As I slip from her, I lie down and pull her close to me. _Turn around Sara see me, know me, accept me and love me._ I'm begging her in my mind. I'm about to turn her around but notice her breathing evens out and I know sleep has claimed her once again. There's always tomorrow. _I Love You Sara!_ I think to myself as I once again morph back into my human form.

A/N: Thanks to Twisted Puppy for putting up with me and my wicked ways.(ha!ha!ha!) She's an amazing beta! Hope you enjoyed it. Have a great day! May your muses inspire you!! Tami


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Many thanks to Twisted Puppy (TP). She helped get my muse back in working order and added some flair to the story.**

**PS: She's also my amazing beta!!**

**Chapter 9 Sara's POV**

As the rays of early dawn seep through the slats of the blinds, I yawn and stretch. I ache in the most wonderful ways. I turn to face my bed mate. I don't want to call him my lover, because I don't know if it'll last and I am not calling him a common screw, he means so much more. I trace his face just savoring the feel and texture of his skin._ It's so very soft and smooth._ He looks so peaceful and so much younger while he sleeps. His arms wrap around my waists and I can't help but snuggle against his chest. The heat of his body and the scent of the room, bring back erotic visions of our afternoon/night together. I smile against his chest and barely keep a giggle from erupting from my throat.

"What are you smiling about?" came his sleepy murmur. I look up and see his eyes are still shut. I shrug and replace my head on his chest. His hand lifts my head and his mouth comes down on mine. I open to him as his tongue sweeps in tasting, touching, stroking my mouth and playing with my tongue. I bring my hands up to run my fingers through his hair. His kiss is beyond belief. His large hands stroke the length of my back, over the curve of my hips, and then grab my ass to pull me closer.

"Hey now!" I muffle against his mouth. I can feel his body shaking with laughter.

"You're impossible; after last night's activities, I am truly exhausted." My stomach chooses this minute to growl.

"And apparently I need substance; food to re-fuel." I laugh and his stomach growls too.

"I could go for something to eat. What do you have in mind?" He agreed with his stomach.

"I don't know; I'll have to look in the fridge and see. I think I have enough to make us some French toast, scrambled eggs. I know I have coffee."

He grins at me.

"A meal fit for a king." His blue eyes dance with mischief and his crooked grin only adds to his boyish appearance this morning. _I wonder if he's like this every morning._ I start to get up and he grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going?" I look back at him and smile.

"To make us something to eat; want to help?" I get out of bed and feel his eyes watching me. I look around and see his shirt; so I put it on._ It smells like him._ I look over my shoulder and see him watching me. The feral look in his gaze sent shivers down my spine and my senses on over-drive.

"Gil, you look like you're about to attack me and eat me up." I say trying to add some humor to my voice.

His grin widened and his eyes darkened with a hint of amber. _Amber tint…the beast? No, it can't be,_

"Gil? Are you okay?" I whisper trying not to provoke him in anyway._ He wouldn't hurt me, or he would have already, right? _He sprang out of bed; in all his naked glory. I try to avert my gaze, but my eyes are inevitably drawn south. Desire rolls throughout my body; just watching him walk with such power and grace. His hands cupped my face and his eyes up close are intense; hungry. I open my mouth to speak and his lips slowly began to ravish my lips. I whimper at the onslaught of pleasure and close my eyes. He proceeds to make love to my mouth; then tilts my head to get a new angle. With his tongue plunging and dominating, I am lost to everything except this kiss. Our kiss suddenly turns into a wild, ravenous exploration of lips, tongues, and teeth.

His tongue is possessive, the exquisite suction of his mouth over mine is futile to resist; but why would I want to? His solid body, the stony ridge of his erection that pressing against my belly only serve to stroke the fire burning within me. My body reacts automatically to his, like the way only old lovers would. I have never had this reaction towards anyone. _Not even Hank._ The pull is almost unbearable. I want nothing more than to push him back on the bed and have a repeat of last night. I am lost in the erotic spell of the kiss. _How can I…What were we talking about again?_ He breaks the kiss first.

"You are delicious, Sara." His fingers caress my face.

"Now about breakfast." He turned and I got a nice unobstructed view of his ass; so firm, so round and squeezable. I clasp my hands together to stop myself from reaching out and pinching it. I watch him pick up his boxers and pull them on. He looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"Come on, we have a lot to do today." _Huh?_ I cock my head and plant my hands firmly on my hips.

"What do you have planned for us today?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise." He winks at me and walks towards the kitchen.

_What just happened?_ I give my head a shake to clear out the images from the other night._ We were just talking about something and then...ah the kiss. I mean real feelings like that don't happen, do they? I believe I'm losing my mind. _I make my way into the kitchen and see him bent over searching my fridge. Nice view.

"So did you find everything you're looking for?" He lifts up so fast he hits his head on the handle of the freezer.

"Shit!" I can't contain the giggle that bursts out. He glares at me.

"What? Like you wouldn't have laughed at me?" I ask him.

"On the contrary I wouldn't have. I was thinking on our way out we should stop by my cabin so I can get a fresh change of clothes, and we'll need to go grocery shopping if we want food." He said while mixing up the eggs and flipping the French toast. _We? So does that mean this isn't a one night affair? Does he want more?_ As we eat in silence my mind is turning and questioning everything.

I look up at him.

"So what exactly do you want from me Gil? I mean I've wanted this for so long and now you decide to give in, why?" I ask; trying to keep from stuttering or showing too much emotion. He takes a drink of his coffee and carefully wipes his mouth.

"I want it all, plain and simple." I just look at him in disbelief. He chuckles. "Come on we have a big day ahead of us and lots to do." He starts cleaning up and I just sit there. _What does he mean, he wants it all? Dammit why does he have to be so fucking cryptic? Does he want more out of this? I need to know before this goes any further._

"Why can't you just answer my questions? Why do you always have to beat around the bush and not show the emotions you're going through?" His eyes narrow and his captivating gaze doesn't waver from my eyes.

"I don't show emotion because I don't like to lose control." He starts walking towards me.

"I can't afford to lose it. I lost it the night _Hank_ smacked you. I will not lose you!" His eyes are now glowing and he's growling. I step back.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I croak. He laughs and shakes his head.

"No, I'm going to love you. I want to show you a new life. I want you to be a part of my life and I yours; that is if you'll have me?" _If I'll have him… is he asking what I think he's asking? _My uncertainty must have shown on my facebecause he just bent down and kissed me.

"You think about it and if you need me, I'll be in the shower." I just stare at him and watch him walk away. Think about what exactly, he's all I ever wanted and now he wants me, right? How can one man turn my insides to mush and me into a bumbling idiot? Why is he acting so strange? It's like he's two different men rolled into one. I've got to many questions that need answering. What am I going to do?

"So my dear have you made up your mind?" I look up from the table. He's standing in nothing but a towel, droplets of water from his hair trickle down his body. I bit my lip to suppress a moan.

"Yes." I whisper.

"But I want answers." He just nods and begins to dress in the clothes he had worn the day before. With everything on except his shirt, he stands directly in front of me.

"So, what would you like to know?" He asks. _Oh, but where do I start?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Much thanks to Twisted Puppy again. Without her this would be a…well a mess and mistakes out the wazoo.. ha ha ha.**

**Chapter 10 Grissom's POV **

She seems so out of it.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sara finally asks.

I knew the questions would come sooner or later, I just wish they were later. I take a deep breath.

"Well you're close your 31st birthday, right?" She nods. _God I can't concentrate with her in nothing but my shirt._ I clear my throat.

"Do you think you could go and get dressed; it's a little distracting." She looks down and a blush filled her cheeks.

"Sorry, but you don't think that you were distracting? Hell, you just stood nude right in front of me dressing." Her expression is serious but her stance is off.

"Please, just humor me." I ask again and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine." I watch her stalk back into the bedroom; the shirt chose that moment to ride up. I can see the globes of her ass and I want nothing more than to follow her and take her again.

She came back out 10 minutes later she walks out in, what have to be the tightest pair of blue jeans on the face of the planet, a black tank top with a blue jean jacket. _How does she expect me to answer her questions looking like that? _Her hands firmly on her hips, shows me there will be no room for further negotiations. I sigh; better to get this over with now rather than later when it's too late.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer." She persists.

"Let's go for a walk in the woods, and before you ask, I'd never hurt you." She hands me my shirt and walks to the door. I bring the shirt up and inhale. Our scents mingling together; such a heavenly aroma, almost as tempting as last night's venture. Just thinking about it brings a purr rippling out of my throat.

"Gil? Are you ok?" Her voice is full of concern.

I look at her and pull the shirt over my head.

"I'm fine; just…thinking." My voice sounds hoarse even to me. How do I approach this subject with her?

"You ready?" I hold out my hand hoping she'll accept it, when she does I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We walk quietly along the lake over to my cabin.

"So are you going to tell me or are you going to beat around the bush about this?" Her voice quivers slightly. I take a deep breath, hoping the fresh air will help me clear my head a little and I smell James. James is one of those people who never give up and is always looking for a fight. He's been after my role in the pack for a long time. _Back stabbing little jack ass, always thinking he should get his way; even with the females._ I've had formal complaints more than once. Wonder what his parents will think of his actions now.

"Sara. I want you to start walking back to your cabin very slowly, please." "Why, and don't you dare think you're getting out of answering my questions." She huffs. That's when I hear the growling. I look at her and I know she heard it too. Her eyes are scanning the area just like I am, then I see him. Prowling low and menacing towards us. _Dammit, not something I want right now_. I start growling and look at Sara.

"Please, stay behind me then. I don't want you hurt or worse." I don't wait for the answer. My body starts to change and rapidly. My eyes are the first to change, then hair coats my body, my hands change into my claws, my mouth extends. _I am not ready for this. Please don't run honey._ I turn back to her and see a few emotions flash across her face; wonderment, anxiety, love, concern and a hint of excitement. I sniff the air and there it is; her scent. _She's aroused; so help me God. _

"So it's true. You did find her." James purrs.

"Yes, I did; and no one will hurt her or they'll answer to me. Understand James?" I snarl back. He opens his mouth to make a show of his teeth. "Have you told her? Did you claim her in human and beast form?" _Yes!! I want so badly to scream out._

"No, I was going to and then you showed up, and as for the other; not completely." I say reluctantly. He starts laughing.

"Then you know she's fair game for **any one of us.** If you ask me, you've been Alpha for far too long, and it's time for a new male to take over. A new era is upon us old man." I growl and see Sara out of the corner of my eye. She looks so confused right now. I wish I could comfort her.

"It is ultimately her decision." I say trying to comfort her in a different way. She relaxes slightly.

"Yes, but once she see all the available males wanting her; she'll no doubt drop your old ass for a younger, more powerful male." He seems so pleased with himself. Then he sniffs the air. His eyes flash towards her.

"She's close. I bet she will be delicious. I can't wait to…" he inhales again. "to have her, screaming my name." A low menacing growl comes from him. "You, young one have a lot to learn and will have to go through me! That should be a show in itself." I roar at him.

"I am not scared of you." He laughs.

"In fact…" he comes barrels towards me. I get hit in the head with something and black out. As I'm coming to, I hear Sara screaming. I look up and James is clawing at her pants, ripping them and almost has her naked. I get up as fast as I can and grab him by the throat.

"If you want to live, I suggest you get the _**Fuck **_off of her NOW!" I howl. He goes limp immediately whimpers, suggesting submission.

"Good boy; now run off and tell the others if they try a stupid, idiotic, brainless stunt, their fates will not be as kind." I snarl close enough to his ear that he shivers uncontrollably.

"Y…Yessss, sssirrr." He stutters. I let him go and see him fall limp on the ground. He slowly backs away from me, bowing as he goes. I slowly transform back to my human form and turn to Sara.

"Sara…I…I'm sorry. I've been meaning to tell you all of this and…" I don't get a chance to finish she flings herself at me and holds on for dear life. "T..tt.. take me back, please." She's shaking. I wrap my arms around her and carry her off to my cabin. I need clothes and also to explain things to her. She tucks her head in the crook of my neck. Her breath is warm and her nose is soft. _God I want her, but this isn't the time. _We finally reach the cabin and I open the door.

"Would you like some coffee, tea, water…"

"Tea please." She whispers. As I make her tea she just stares off into space. "Sara? Sara, here you go." I hand her, her tea and sit down.

"I know you want answers and I'll do my very best to help." She looks up at me.

"What was he talking about? Why did that thing want me?" I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Well, when you were little; you were taken. The people who you knew as your parents were not your real ones. All older males and some females looked for you but the scent was long lost." She looks so shocked and disbelief crosses her face. _Please honey, believe me._

"Sara, my love, my mate; I have been searching my whole life for you, and I am very lucky to have found you." Her eyes dimly shimmer. _Please don't cry._

"We were promised to one another when you were born, but it has been so long that the old laws may not have withstood time. It is your decision in the long run. However like I stated earlier, I still want it all." She nods.

"What did he mean by I'm almost ready?" She whispers. _How do I explain this to her? Her mother and father should be doing this. _

"He means your smell, you're going to change and go in heat. You'll be bringing forth all types of animals, regardless the form. Even in human form men will be drawn to you like you're a… Let's put it another way, you will be extremely aroused and amorous. You will not care who it is you take between your thighs." She looks up in horror. I just shake my head.

"It will not be your fault, it is our nature. Have you been more sexually active in the past month; as in you crave it and have to have it?" Her eyes go wide.

"Ok so that's a yes. It will not be long now, I'll do my very best to protect you in any way possible." I touch her cheek and she leans into my hand. _God I love her!_

"What am I? What are you?" She asks almost silently, but I still hear her. I don't want to, but she needs to know what she is about to go through.

"We are…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing but the story. **

**Chapter 11 Sara's POV**

"We are what people commonly call werewolves, but our true name is Lycanthropes." I nod knowing that's what I thought he'd say and also telling him to continue.

"What people say about full moons is only half of it. The full moon heightens our sexual desires, we can't stop it. What can I say; it brings out our inner beasts." He chuckles; I smile and then he continues telling me more.

"We can change at will, our bite, scratches, or fluids being swapped won't turn you into one. We are sensual creatures and have been around for a very long time. Silver doesn't kill us, but like everything else, does slow us down. We die just like anyone else, we are very strong and we heal very rapidly." He takes a deep breath.

"Did you know my real parents? I mean, what were they like?" I want to know everything and this seems like one of the best ways to learn; from the beginning.

"Your parents are wonderful people; very loving and caring. They were so lost when you were taken from them. Their marriage was also arranged but you'd never know." _Are? So they're still alive? How will they act towards me I wonder? I kind of hope our arrangement still holds up, but Gil said it was ultimately my decision, right?_

"What do you mean, you'd never know their marriage was arranged? They're still alive?" I ask hesitantly making sure I hear him correctly. He smiles.

"Yes they are and I'll get in touch with them soon. They are so in love even to this day; I've never seen two people act like that especially after 40 years of marriage. It gives me something to look forward to when I marry." He turns and cups my face.

"They never gave up hope, they were always looking for you and so was I. I believe I knew the moment I saw you. There was this invisible force drawing me to you. I don't know how else to explain it. Almost like electricity would and still does flow through me when I'm around you, touching you. I believe we are meant to be together; just like your parents." He leans in and wraps his arms around me, while rubbing our noses together. I sigh, lean into his embrace and close my eyes.

I take off running through the forest. I don't remember how I got here; I just know I have to run. I can hear him thrashing around after me. He hasn't called my name, but I know he's there. It is so hot and humid today, I'm drenched with sweat and my clothes are stuck to me like a second skin. At least my shoes are comfortable enough. I just have to get back to my cabin and I know I'll be safe. I also know I'll never out last the power and stamina of the beasts. I hope Grissom will find me soon. Strong arms grab me from behind and we tumble to the ground. I can feel the heat and sweat of him drenching my senses, while his body pins me down.

"Don't run from me, Sara. Any one of them could find you and try to take you without your consent. I don't want to kill anyone else, but I would for you. Always and only for you honey." He whispers in my ear.

"I know. I'm sorry." I gasp for air trying to catch my breath. He pulled me up and turning me around to face him. _He's in beast form. So beautiful, so wild and majestic. _

"You know this!" He uttered furiously and his eyes glowed. His claw like fingers dug into my damp hair. The pressure of his palms lifted me up to him on my toes as his lips came crashing down on mine. The sweat from our faces mingled with the vigorous gnawing of lips as he twisted my head to the side and I opened my lips for him. He dined on my mouth with deeper sweeps until I was whimpering and clawing to get him closer to me. _I have to have him. I want him so bad. Who cares if it's in human or beast form, he's still Gil and I love him._ When he pulled his lips away, I couldn't help but whimper and whine; demanding him back to me.

"You are _mine," _He uttered fiercely. Then he let me go.

"Undress." I was so dazed and caught up in the passion of our kiss…from being caught…from hearing his voice so demand, masculine and full of fire. I mentally shake my head.

"What? Here; you've got to be joking." His eyes burned holes into me and his hands came to help me out of my clothes. _When did I put on a dress? _

"I am not joking, Sara. You decided to run and get chased. You want this. I can smell you and I see your breath getting rapid." He pulled my dress down off my shoulders to my waist. The movement thrusts my bare breast forward into the warmth breeze. He purred and panted as he caught my hands pulling them upwards and propelling my bare breasts even higher to his gaze. My nipples were hard jutting out, aching for his mouth to claim them, suckle them, lick them and touch them.

"I will claim you tonight, even in front of everyone if I have to." I glance down and see his erection hard, standing proud with raw power, taunting me, and wanting to be used. As I reach for him, his claw clamps around my wrist.

"No!" He rips my dress the rest of the way.

"Turn around on all fours." He growls. I do as he says Then I feel the smooth velvet tip of his erection near my core.

"So wet, so ripe for the taking." His voice might be animal, but still so very seductive. I want nothing more than to impale myself, I try to push back on him and he purrs in delight.

"You want this don't you my little vixen?" His claws run up and down my back. I shiver with anticipation.

"Yessssssss, oh God yes." I hiss uncontrollably and a purr rumbles out of my throat. I hear commotion around us and as I look up I see the pack watching us. He grasps my hips and thrusts forward.

"GILLLLLLLL." I scream.

"Sara! Sara, honey wake up; you're having a dream." Gil's voice so calming and relaxing. I look around panting.

"Oh God I'm sorry. Please, just please." He wraps his arms around me and rubs my back in soothing circles.

"Shhhh. It will be ok honey. I'm not letting you go through this all on your own, I'm here. It doesn't matter if you pick me or not, I'll always be here for you."

"What if I want you?" I whisper. He lifts my face and gazes into my eyes.

"If you want me, then you can have me; all of me." His eyes sparkle.

"If you're still tired we should probably get some sleep, then go to the store. Is that ok with you?"

He takes my hand and pulls me up. I clear my throat.

"So, I've got another question for you. Why did you really come here? Did you know I was here or was it really for that article on the lady bug?" If my suspensions are correct, then I already know the answer.

"I was worried about you. Nobody knew where you were, when you'd be back, or how long you were going to be gone for." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do. I ran a trace when no one was around and told the Sheriff I was leaving because a couple old colleagues asked me too." He lowers his head in defeat. _He's just so adorable when he thinks he's done something wrong. _I squeeze his fingers with mine and smile.

"It's ok, and thank you for saving me, yet again." He smiles back and leads me to the bedroom.

"Come on you're tired and I could use a little more sleep too; especially after last yesterday afternoon and last night." He mumbles the last part, but I heard him. When he finally turns back to me his eyes are darker than before and he's got that boyish grin. He walks in and starts stripping. My eyes follow his every movement. He stops and raises his eyebrow.

"What?" I shake my head.

"Nothing. I just thought that…well I thought we were going to take a nap?" He laughs. _So masculine. _

"Do you sleep in your clothes?" I shake my head again.

"I didn't think so, plus I've already seen you naked." I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, like I said we are very sensual creatures. We love to cuddle, and just enjoy each other's body heat. It's not always sexual, but more of the need to feel, touch and experience each other in that emotional connection. It's what binds us and makes us stronger, so please lay down with me." I can't stop myself from obeying him. I start to strip, he holds out his hand to me and I grasp it. He pulls back the blankets and we slip into bed. Warmth flows through my body as he spoons me. _I could so get used to this. _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Some more smut on the way; at least in the next chapter or two.**

**Sorry my muse has been a little stubborn lately. Hopefully it will get better. **

**Chapter 12 Grissom's POV**

I feel the sensation of long, sleek fingers trailing up and down my chest. _I know its Sara._ That thought makes me smile. I crack my eyes open and see her sprawled across me. _Nothing like waking up to a beautiful woman. It's going to be a very busy couple days._ When I stretch out and she moans.

"Not yet just a few more minutes; please?" She mumbles into my chest. I stroke her back and feel, then hear the purr that comes out of her mouth. It's gravelly enough to tell me that her change is imminent. I try to scoot out of bed and she wraps herself around me possessively. I kiss her head.

"I've got to get up honey. I have some phone calls to make." She moans and it isn't the pleasurable kind either.

"I'll be right back, promise." _How did I become so damn lucky?_

I grab my phone off the night stand and walk into the living room; to dial a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, this is Gil Grissom and I've got wonderful news."

"_Gil! Oh God tell us you found her."The voice on the other end pleads._

"Yes, I've found her."

"_Thank heavens. Where is she? Has she asked many questions? Has she turned yet?"_

"She's with me and I've done my best to answer her questions. No, she hasn't changed yet, but she's close." I explain to the concerned, but relieved voice on the other end.

"_Please keep her safe. Would you bring her to meet us; it's been so long and she might feel more comfortable with you around her."_

"Yes, I'll do my very best to keep her safe and we'll be happy to meet with you. Would a couple hours be ok with you?"

"_Do you think that it's too soon? I mean what does she think; we don't want to upset her anymore than she already is." _

"I'll talk with her and call you back."

"_As always it's a pleasure to talk with you Gil."_

"You too Joseph and give my love to Annabel." I hang up the phone and make my way back to the bedroom.

I reach the doorway and my breath catches in my throat. _She's a Goddess. _The blanket had twisted down past her thighs, revealing her softly rounded buttocks. I inhale a deep breath; no woman has a right to smell so intoxicating, feel so exquisite, and be so damned beautiful. I want nothing more than to bury myself with in her. I walk over to the dresser and open the top drawer; I take out a pair of navy silk boxers and slipped them on. _I cannot get side tracked yet. We have a lot to do and time is of the essence. _I walk over to the bed and lay down beside her.

"Sara. Sara, wake up honey." She moans in protest. I start gliding my hand up and down her back.

"I don wanna." She grumbles in the pillow.

"We have a very busy day. I've got to ask you something, ok?" She props up on her elbows and looks at me. She's so damned adorable, so sexy…Her face is flushed, eyes dark, and her entire body practically vibrating with hunger. She is the perfect picture of female arousal. _She's so damn close._ Her breasts are bare to my gaze. I clear my throat. She doesn't even flinch and looks down.

"What? You told me it was nothing to be ashamed of." I moan and lick my lips. Her eyes turn even darker with lust and need. _She'll be the death of me._ I want her more than I've ever wanted anyone. My boxers have suddenly become too tight. _Why does she tease me? _I go to move out of bed and she grabs my arm; her intentions are clear.

"Later, honey. I promise." I whisper and slide out of bed. She remains in bed; pouting. I try to entice her out of bed.

"Come on. How do you feel about meeting your parents today? I called them a little while ago and said we'd call them later." I look back at her from the dresser and she's already up and getting dressed. I chuckle.

"Guess that's a yes." I say and turn to tend to my own needs. She clears her throat. When I look back at her, she's holding up her ripped pants.

"Do you have any scissors here? My pants are kind of um…destroyed." There are claw marks from just above the knees all the way down. _God if he would have gotten a hold of her… _my pulse raced. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. I lower my mouth to hers. Sara's eyes flutter shut. I brush my lips against her once before I fully cover them. When I sweep my tongue along the seam of her mouth, she parted her lips, allowing me entry. Our tongues duel and I can feel the vibrations of her purring. I reluctantly pull back, leaving us both breathless. She whines at the loss of contact. I look her in the eyes and smile.

"First we'll stop by your cabin so you can change, then we really must be going, ok?" I say huskily and stroke her cheek because I can't help myself.

After stopping by her cabin, to get a change of clothes we are finally on the road, headed towards her parent's house. I look at her, she's fidgeting so I reach out and grab her hand.

"It'll be ok; I'll be with you the entire time. They don't expect much, they basically want to see you for themselves." Her grip tightens on my fingers. She sighs.

"I know but I can't help but be nervous. I mean I'm meeting my parents for the first time. I know this sounds stupid, but what if they don't like me? What if I'm not what they expected? What if…" I squeeze her hand to make her stop.

"Don't think that way. Trust me." She snorts a laugh.

"Have you ever seen a vegetarian werewolf before?" I had to laugh and she just smiles at me.

"No, I don't suppose I have; until you, but there's nothing wrong with that. Who knows; it might change after you go through the transformation yourself." I reassure her, just as we pull up to a nice little two story home. As we stepped out of the Denali, the door of the house opened up and her parents emerged.

"Joseph, Annabel, a pleasure as always." I start the greetings as I lead Sara to where her parents are waiting. Joseph is an older man, with black and gray hair down to his shoulders; his eyes are the same shade of brown as Sara's. He's built kind of like Nick at work, but is as tall as Warrick. Then Annabel, Sara is the spitting image of her, long brownish/graying curling hair down to her waist, eyes golden, taller than Sara by an inch or so, but not as thin. Sara stood motionless taking in the sight of her parents. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close.

"This is Sara. Sara, this is Joseph and Annabel."

Joseph and Annabel stepped closer and drew in a breath, smelling the air around Sara. Annabel started crying and Joseph consoled her by rubbing her back.

"O…our baby is finally h…ho...home, Joe." Annabel sobbed into his chest.

"I know honey, I know." He said as he kissed the crown of her head. Joseph cleared his throat.

"Well, shall we take this inside?" I take Sara's hand and we follow them inside the house.

"Please make yourselves comfortable and I'll get us some drinks." Annabel insisted. We stayed for several hours just catching up on all the things they've missed. Sara told them about her life in Vegas and what she does for a living. They told Sara her real name was Syria, but Sara was close and they liked it. They also told her about her kidnapping. A rouge wolf took her to another pack; he thought she'd make a wonderful bargaining chip but they denied him safe passage and ended up killing him on the spot. She was then left on someone's door step and; that's how she became a part of the Sidle household. No one questioned how Laura and David became parents, if they did maybe Sara would've been returned home and none of this would have happened.

They also still approved of Sara's and my betrothal; the old laws having never changed. Since Joseph was both her father and a minister of Nevada, he performed our mating/wedding ceremony. That way when she went through the change she'd have someone with her. Some other pack member came to witness the holy occasion. She was dressed in a cream colored gown, the same one her mother had worn to her own mating ceremony, fresh daisies in her hair and she was barefoot. The air was cedar, pine, dirt and mixed with the scent of some pack members.

The wedding was just a normal affair, but the mating ceremony is the real thing in our lives. Since we're wolves we mate for life and only death can separate us. The older males and females of the pack had to make sure we were suitable as mates. _I have no doubt in my mind._ Her father uses a ceremonial dagger and carefully slices our hands open; while collecting the blood in a special goblet. When our blood mixes it's supposed to taste like wine. The stronger the taste the better the mating will be, and stronger the bond. After the older pack members tasted the blood, we are given permission to continue. Sara and I must also partake of the blood wine. _A brief look of horror flashed across her face._ I went first, followed by Sara; she looked in my eyes the entire time and could see the pure love I have for her. When this is completed, Sara and I seal the deal with a traditional kiss and dance. _We are now one._

Looking through the crowd, I spy James and his parents. James didn't look too happy. I choose this moment to speak to James's parents about his behavior towards Sara. To say they were upset was an understatement; they dragged the poor boy out by his ear. I couldn't help but chuckle. I am alpha male and there are rules to be followed. _It serves him right; I could've killed him but didn't. James better think twice before confronting me again. He knows the mercy I have shown him._

"So will you both be back?" Annabel asked hesitantly when it was just the four of us again. Sara smiled her brilliant smile.

"I'd like that a lot." We exchanged hugs and information, then said our good-nights. When we got back in the Denali, I had to look over at Sara. She was just smiling and glowing.

"It was nice to meet them." I had to smile.

"Yeah they're wonderful people. So now my dear grocery store then back to the cabins?" She nods and we pull out of the drive way. She looks at me and I know exactly what is on her mind; it's not the grocery store. I know that my eyes are mirroring her at this point. _This is the first day of the rest of our lives and couldn't be happier about it. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Parental Advisory Advised. Ha, ha, ha. Heavy SMUT on the way! Do not read if you have a heart condition. LOL**

**As always thank to my beta, Twisted Puppy, a wonderful person and beta.**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own them. **

**Chapter 13 Sara's POV**

I wake up screaming out in pain. It feels like my insides were trying to rip right out of my body. It feels like I'm dying.

"Oh God, kill me. Kill me now, please." I moan. I feel a cold cloth across my forehead, and I open my eyes.

"Gil? What's happening to me…OHGOD!" I practically scream out.

"It's ok honey, you'll be alright; I promise." His voice is so soothing and calm. Another searing pain rips right through me. The pain is excruciating.

"Ohhhhfuckkillme." I start to sob uncontrollably. _I'm going to die. _

"Come on honey I ran you a nice hot bath. The water helps with transition." _So that's what is happening to me._ He lifts me out of bed trying to be gentle but it still hurts. I can't help but whimper out in pain. As soon as he sits me down in the hot water, it starts to soothe me right away. The hot water was working magic on my aching bones and I was already feeling a bit better. With the pain ebbing away, I sink deeper into the water and let my eyes close.

I don't know how long I've been in the water when Gil comes back. I smell him before I hear him. When he touches my shoulder lightly, I merely moan and turn my head. _I don't want to get out, please don't make me. I'm in heaven. _I hear the rustling of clothes. I know what he's doing and I can just about see him undressing in my mind. I feel the water slosh around me and his strong arms pull me against him. His solid body seems to have me anchored in place.

"I need you to lift up so I can take off your night shirt." He whispers in my ear, while his hands slide up my sides.

"Mmmmnnnnno. I don't want to move; too comfy." I groan out. His hand curls around my neck and his teeth nips against my pulse. I gasp at the erotic message his bites are sending my body. I sit up and spin around in his arms. His eyes are dark blue mingling with amber. _God! Just look at his eyes._

"Sara, you should see your eyes honey. They are beautiful, almost the color of dark honey." I drew in a deep breath, he smells like sex. _I want him._

I start to growl and purr. I want this. I fling my wet shirt to the bathroom floor. It feels like my body is on fire. His mouth slants over mine, in a long lingering kiss; as he pulls me closer with one smooth motion. I can feel his erection press against my belly. His hands grasp my waist, and he lifts me out of the water.

"Let's go to bed honey." His voice is husky and seductive. He is half carrying me and half dragging me into the bedroom. He lays me down and immediately covers my body with his. My desire and arousal rise within me at the touch of his lips on the rim of my ear. His lips nip and suck all the way down my throat. When he bites the pulse in my neck, I howl and arch into him reflexively. My nipples tighten as they rub against his chest. He slides a hand down between my legs and cups me. I gasp, I can't help it. His touch was like fire on my already burning skin. My eyes close.

"Sara honey, open your eyes and look at me." He moans. I crack my eyes open and look up at my mate, my lover, my husband and my life. He smiles just like a boy getting a new toy on Christmas morning.

"Right now, there is a wild sexual essence emanating from you that I find irresistible, honey." He sucks in a deep breath.

"You smell divine and I want you to know, that I probably will not be able to hold back for long." He practically growls.

I know I'm ready, I feel the wetness drip from my core. I wrap my legs around his hips bringing him closer to me.

"I want…I need…Please." I murmur incoherently. Then I feel the crown of his erection as it presses against me. When he enters me, I let out a gasp of pleasure and bow my back, raising my breasts so he can reach them with his mouth. He fills me so completely. We are two bodies with one mind and one purpose. I swivel against him, increasing the friction. His groan brings out a moan from me. He thrusts in and out of me. He is big and hard; it hurts but it's exactly what I want. We need this time to explore our inner beasts. With each powerful thrust of his hips, Gil takes me higher into pleasure. His love pours through his actions as he ravishes my body. His cock plunges deep, banging against my womb hard enough to hurt. I welcome it, the power of his true self.

"I love you." He growls against my neck.

"Iloveyoutoo." I moan. That sets me off and my legs tighten around his waist. I can feel my inner walls clamp down on his erection, as my climax slams into me. I can feel him stiffen above me and start to shudder. With one final thrust I can feel his seed coat the inside of my womb. I faintly hear howling and I recognize it's us. He slips out of me and nuzzles my neck. I turn to face in and bury my face in his chest. His hand rubs my back and I yawn.

"Sleep you'll need it." He whispers.

"M'kay." I mumble in his chest.

**Two hours later**

When I open my eyes, I'm alone in the bed and I don't see him. I can't smell him either.

"Gil?" I whisper. I stretch and get out of bed. I don't bother putting on clothes because I won't need them. I sashay out of the bedroom looking for my mate. I see him at the table with a paper, omelet, coffee and toast. "Hello, sweetheart. Have you been up long? Did you sleep well?" he didn't even turn around. The fact that he is still naked makes me want him again.

"Well, hello to you too. No I haven't been up long, and yes, I slept ok." I silently make my way towards him. I go to touch his shoulder, but his arms grab me and pull me into his lap.

"You know I can feel your desire and smell your arousal. It's useless to sneak up on me. Did you want something, honey?" His voice is laced with humor but his eyes are serious. I clear my throat.

"Yes, I need you." My voice cracked. _I am not used to voicing my wants, needs or even desires. _He takes my hand and leads me back into the bedroom. His food is long forgotten in lieu of another hunger longing to be fed.

"Lay down." His voice is assertive and smooth. I do as I'm told and lay on the bed.

I see his cock lengthen and swell right before my eyes; I lick my lips in anticipation of what's to come. He settles between my legs and when he leans in and touches his tongue to my swollen sex, I lift my hips to his mouth and cry out.

"Take me. Please, Gil! I need you." He doesn't respond. He continues lapping at my sleek folds and valley, moving at a slow and leisurely pace. "PleaseohGodplease." I moan and lift my hips higher to grind against his mouth. His tongue spears me and then he suckles hard on my clit between his lips. I shiver beneath him. He licks greedily, lapping and nuzzling at my clit with the tip of his nose. I could feel my muscles start to quiver and knew I was on the edge of my climax. Gil must have sensed it. He hums and the sensations that shoot through my body are enough to trigger my orgasm with; powerful, pulsating bursts. My hands tangle in his hair and I cry out from the pleasure he gives me.

"Giiiiiiiiilllllllllllll." I look up to see him kneeling between my legs and feel him rubbing the crown of his cock again my core. I shudder as he slowly enters me.

I feel the throbbing tissues part and draw my knees up to give him better access. Stretching me to the point of pain, he moves forward, pushing deeper, filling me completely. Not stopping until his balls press against my ass and the head of his erection is planted firmly against my cervix. He was perfectly still inside me. I don't know if it was to adjust or just relishing in the sensation of it all. Tear began to fill my eyes. I was in love with this man, beast and all. My heart, my soul and my life are solely with him.

"Hey honey, don't cry." His voice was full of concern. I look up and see the most amazing blue eyes looking right back at me.

"I'm just so happy. I can't help it." I smile. He bends down and kisses me. Gil slowly withdrew, and thrust forward again. I cried out and held on to him tightly with my arms and legs. _Gil might have been slightly taller but we fit together perfectly. Mouths together, my breasts to his chest, his powerful cock to my warm and willing sex._

His muscular hips pump slowly back and forth as he rocks to his rhythm. I feel my climax building once more, Gil was struggling to maintain the slow and steady rhythm. I rake my fingers down his back to his ass and squeeze. Gil moans and plows into me harder and faster. Heat spirals through me, it feels different this time. I hear him growl and open my eyes. He's changing into his beast form. I look around in shock and notice a mirror. I see myself but…is it really me? Honey colored hair starts to coat my entire body, my eyes are dark honey color, my hands are now claws, my face shifts and I look up. I see Gil staring back at me with those beautiful sapphire and amber colored eyes, he's in beast form. He's still driving deep inside me. His powerful hips pumping wildly; I arch my back and roll my head. He takes the opportunity and bites down. I howl out in pure bliss. My muscles clench down on his erection, squeezing him, trying to milk him for all he's worth. He howls out, arching his back with a powerful penetration. I can feel the hot spurts of his seed bathing my uterus. He slumps across my chest, both of us panting. I stroke his sweat-slick hairy back. Our hearts beat as one and our bodies blended as one. He licks my neck and I purr.

"I love you." His voice is that of a beast but it still sends shivers down my spine. He slips from me and changes back to human. He then cups my face. "You are beautiful, Sara." I look over at the mirror and see myself as a human again. He pulls the blanket up around us and spoons me.

"I love you too." I whisper. I feel him smile against my neck.

"It's almost over. Sleep for now; Good-night sweetheart." He tells me with a kiss to my hair line.

"Good-night dear." I say on as I yawn yet again and snuggle deeper into his embrace.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

**A/N: I just want to wish everyone a very Happy Holidays/ Happy Thanksgiving! May your day be filled with family, good friends, happiness, and fun! Be safe and careful. Tami**

**P.S.**

**I probably will not post until after Thursday. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Grissom's POV**

"Concentrate Sara." She growls at me and places her hands on her hips.

"I'm trying here. You know it's a lot harder than it looks, okay?" She huffs.

"Do you want me to call your parents, so your mom can come out and help?" She rolls her eyes.

"No. I think I can handle it. I am a grown woman after all. I mean how hard is it supposed to be?" She continues to mumble. I laugh and she sends me a death glare. I remember all too well learning this, but I'm not about to remind her of that.

"What? So you can laugh at me but I can't laugh at you?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow at her query. She starts to walk towards me, making sure to add a little sway to her hips. About six inches from my face she stops and her hands roam my chest.

"So what's my motivation again?" She purrs. _What am I supposed to be doing now? Dammit._ I swallow hard and clear my throat.

"You, my dear, are supposed to be concentrating on focusing your energy; in order to transform and channel your inner beast." I barely get out as her hands twirl through my hair. She pouts and using her body to her advantage. It's so damn distracting; it makes me want to give in and let her have her way, but I also know that she needs to be able to do this before we go back to Vegas.

"Honey, that's no fun." I look into her eyes and see that dark honey color standing out.

"Want to give me a little incentive?" She continued and I realize I have been mute for about a minute. _She wants an incentive? _I clear my throat.

"What kind of incentive are we talking about dear?" She smiles at me. It's dangerous when she smiles like that.

"Maybe you should call my mom and dad. How do you expect me to concentrate; when all I want to do is drag you back into the cabin and have my way with you? How long does this _heat_ last anyway? Will I constantly crave sex?" I harden at the thought and can't help but moan. I know she heard me.

"I can call your parents and I honestly don't know how long you'll be in heat. It's something reserved exclusively for the females to answer." I turn around.

"As for the sex… let's hope is doesn't end."I whisper the last half while turning back around. I'm reaching for the phone in my pocket. I can hear her laughing then her hands wrap around my waist and feel her breath close to my ear.

"Let's say we tell each other our fantasies." Her hands glide lower until she brushes against my erection, then she licks my ear.

"Did you know I keep journals of my dreams" She sighs. _Yes, I remember that bastard saying that he'd read them without your permission. Good riddance._

"Most contain you." She confesses. Her hands unbutton my pants and slide my zipper down. I am brought back to reality; sort of. The woman has a doctorate in distracting me.

"Honey! We need to get back to your training." I groan and reflexively thrust into her hand; when her long, warm fingers grasp me.

"Tell me something Gil, why do you have to be so irresistible?" I snort. "Me? Don't you mean you? Do you know how hard it is to keep my composure around you? I can smell you and practically taste you. I am doing my best not to go all Alpha or caveman on you." She continues to pump and stroke my cock from behind me.

"The sooner we get this done and over with the sooner we can enjoy our honeymoon. We only have a few days left sweetheart." I tell her on a moan. She starts to purr.

"I don't want to and maybe I want you to go all Alpha on me." She gives my erection a good squeeze and zips me up. _What the hell just happened? _"Sara!" I turn around. She tilts her head, showing off the creamy expense of her slender neck. I see the nips; I gave her, as they decorate her skin. I inhale sharply, trying to avoid attacking her, like she obviously wants. I try to regain my composure.

"I guess we can finish now." My voice is deep and husky.

She places her hands on her hips and taps her foot in annoyance.

"I'm hot, I'm thirsty and I'm horny." She points at me.

"And you are not helping one damn bit. I know it affects you too. I can see your eyes changing." Damn her. She is right of course; my arousal is howling to be fed. Her smell is so sweet, so sensual. God, she's like an aphrodisiac; to feed my body, mind and soul. _She is mine! _I start to growl, and a smile spreads across her face. I walk over and bend down to kiss her. She gasps as I slip an arm around her to hold her in place. Her hands land on my chest. My mouth presses her lips father apart and the tip of my tongue gently moves over her lower lip. I don't dare rush the kiss. It is slow and firm, her mouth opens for me. My fingers brush along the bare nape of her neck as I gently grip the tender area, tipping her head back to get me closer. Heat surges through my body, igniting a need to get closer and my arousal flares. Her fingers twirl through my curls and she grinds against me. A deep growl comes from my chest as my tongue thrusts into her mouth; an answering whimper comes from her. Our tongues stroke, twirl and play as we take in the guilty pleasure. I break the kiss and know that hunger is mirrored in both our eyes.

I take a step back. _Need to focus here, not much time left. _I look into her eyes.

"Please Sara. Try for me." I don't like to beg. Hell I shouldn't have to beg for anything, but for Sara…anything. She huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Fine but when I get this right, we **will** finish this. Do you hear me Gil? You selfish bas…"

"I know you're not going to finish that sentence dear." She laughs. Now I know why other werewolves' say you're only as strong as your mate. _I ended up with a strong and stubborn one. _I laugh to myself. She looks at me with hunger and humor in her eyes.

"Now remember sweetheart; concentrate and focus." I watch her take a deep breath and close her eyes. Her head rolls back, her body shines with honey color hair, her hands and feet become claws, even though her head is thrown back; I can see her mouth and nose extend and form a muzzle, and as her head lifts up she opens her eyes. _God, those eyes, Caramel color eyes. _I can smell such desire, and lust emitting from her.

"Well, well would you look at that; I do believe I just accomplished what you asked me to." I change quickly and laugh.

"Do not tease me, dear; sarcasm is not your strong suit." I growl.

"In this form, your senses are more acute. So, tell me sweetheart, what do you smell? What do you hear? Can you tell differences between your senses?" I ask. She sniffs around and purrs.

"I smell the dirt; the wind carries so many different smells, pine from the trees and wood." She looks up at me her eyes twinkle and grow darker; laced with her desires. I watch while her tongue slowly licks her muzzle.

"I also smell your desire." She looks over my body and it makes me harder than I ever thought possible. She smiles and there is a wicked glint in her eye.

"And I also see your desire. Do you want me baby? Do you feel up for a chase?" _Sara is baiting me; I know this._

She throws her head back and howls.

"Catch me if you can wolf-man." She turns and runs. _I am too old for this shit._

"SARA!" I howl and sniff the air. I catch her scent and take off after her. I will claim my prize, her. Ten minutes later, I track her back to the cabin. I open the door and see her, back in human form, searching in the fridge. "Sara. What in the hell was that stunt you tried to pull? Why did you run from me?" She lifts up and turns around. I notice her as she continues to pull out food.

"I thought you'd like a good chase before lunch. I'm sorry. So what would you like to eat?" She's acting all innocent but her eyes sparkle way too much. _I want you Dammit!_

"I don't know; what are you fixing?" I can humor her for a little while.

"I thought maybe some soup and sandwiches? Is that ok with you honey?" "That's fine. Hey sweetheart, can you shift for me again? I want to make sure you can." She nods and transforms right in front of me then right back. "Good. Thank you." I take a deep breath and find the scent I am looking for_._ Usually changing so rapidly can cause extreme sexual needs. Guess I neglected to mention that. _I do feel for her, but then again serves her right for teasing me so damn much. _I laugh when she brings me food and sits it down.

"You know all about this don't you?" She looks mad as hell. I clear my throat and wait for more; I know she's not finished yet.

"Well…" She starts tapping her foot.

"You know I only did that to get back at you for not finishing what you started, right?"She says sincerely. Now I feel a little bad. She's still waiting for me to answer her.

"I'm sorry… really I am. I guess I should have told you about certain…umm… side effects from morphing so fast." I try my very best to look innocent but I know she does not believe me. She rolls her eyes, then smiles at me. _Uh oh, I'm in trouble now. _

"You know what? I can take care of myself; I have some toys in my cabin. I'll see you later." She kisses my cheek and slams the cabin door on her way out. _I do believe we've just had our first fight. _I stand up and head for the door.

**A/N: Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving/ Holiday. I was accident prone all day long. I dropped all my deviled eggs on the floor, and when I went to make my pumpkin pie, I spilled the filling all over too. LOL. A very fun day indeed, well at least we had a good laugh. Have a great day. Tami. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Twisted Puppy, an awesome beta and person/ friend. **

**Chapter 15 Sara's POV**

I enter my cabin and slam the door._ How dare him! I mean who does he think he is? How could it slip his damned mind about me getting sexually excited when transforming so fast? The man knows I'm in heat! _I want to scream and yell. Ahhhh! Now, since my transformation, my sex drive is so far out of whack, I don't even think my toys could help me at this point.

I don't care if he's Alpha male or the fucking president. He's my husband, my mate, my lover. Isn't he supposed to…?

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_ I know who it is. I can smell him.

"Go away Gil, I'm still mad at you!" I growl. I can hear him shuffling out there. _Dammit!_

"Why don't you…" I say when I'm opening the door and the words die on my lips. _Oh boy, he doesn't look too happy. _

"Sara. Sweetheart, why don't you come back to the cabin so we can talk?" He looks like shit and it's obvious he's doing his best to control his temper. _Ha! Serves him right. That will teach you to mess with my libido and get away with it, you arrogant son of a bitch. _I glare at him.

"Why should I go anywhere? I rented this cabin and still have it." I don't have any food and he's probably going to use that to his advantage.

"You don't have any food dear. We are mated and married need I remind you." _I fucking knew it, Dammit to hell._ He has a commanding edge to his voice, as he reaches out and strokes my cheek. I can't stop the shiver that rakes through my body. I turn quickly and try to push past him, uncaring of how close I am to his body.

"Where are you going?" His voice softens a bit. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know." He grabs me from behind, wrapping his arms around me and pulls me against him. His hard erection is pressing into my ass. My heart speeds up and I swallow hard. A rich, sultry, strong, and sweet scent floats around us; almost cleansing. _Our scents. _The rich scent of lust, sexual desire and yearning fills my nostrils.

His muscles flex; I can feel him grow and harden more against my ass. I want so badly to moan and to press back into him. I don't because I'm still mad at him for screwing with my libido.

"I don't want to fight with you Sara. I was just making sure you could do this before we go back." I turn around in his arms, so I can look at him face and into his beautiful eyes.

"It could be very dangerous for us if you don't master this skill." I look at him silently asking him to continue.

"If you get angry or certain emotions arise then…well you could shift without warning. I know I should have explained the reasons behind my actions. I'm doing this for you, for us honey; for our protection." He strokes my cheek and his lips brush mine, and then deepens the kiss. I open to him and our tongues meet. _God he tastes good. _Heat surges through my body and settles at my core. He dives deeper into my mouth, impaling me with his tongue, while a rich sweet smell surrounds us. It's intoxicating.

I can feel his cock throbbing as it's trapped between us; begging for release. A purr ripples out of my mouth and right into his. His hands leave my waist and grip my ass. Those large and enticing hands pull me closer and he grinds against me. He growls low and it vibrates from his body to mine. Our tongues swirl around each other, dancing in a passionate, possessive show of dominance and strength. _I know he wants me. I want him just as much. _Every dream, every fantasy, I've ever had, could never come close to the real thing. I take his tongue to suck on it; massaging it with my own tongue. I break the kiss and we're both panting.

"I…guess we have a lot to talk about." I say trying to catch my breath. He nods.

"Yes, we do dear." His voice is so deep. _How will I ever get anything done around him? I could just listen to him talk all the time. _My stomach growls. I look at him and he's smiling.

"So I guess lunch first; since we've both managed to miss it." He says.

"Okay. I am kind of hungry." I say with a smile.

"Do you need any more clothes while we're here?" I look around and shake my head.

"No, if I need any I'll come back." We walk back to his cabin holding hands.

"So will you try please?" I nod. He smiles.

"Tell me, what do you hear Sara?" I close my eyes and let my other senses take over.

"I hear birds. I hear water flowing. I hear vehicles. I hear the wind blowing in the trees making the branches move. I can hear your breath increasing and I hear your heart pounding." I open my eyes and look over at him. He's smiling like a teacher very impressed with a student. _The good old days of college. God, my body has grown accustomed to how Gil makes it react with his mere presence. Maybe that's the mating bringing us closer together._

"Very good; now what can you smell?" He asks with humor laced in his words. _He's still a smug bastard. He knows damn well what he's doing. I bet he's still pissed that I took off running. Well two can play that game baby._

"Well if you would've asked me that a few minutes ago I would have told you I smelled sex, lust and desire wafting all around us. Now?" I close my eyes again.

"I smell flowers. I smell animals, and I smell…wolves?" My eyes open and scan the area but see nothing. When I turn to him he's still smiling. I want to tell him to wipe that smug looking smirk off your face and say something; but I hold my tongue.

"Very good sweetheart, very good." His eyes sparkle.

"What do you say about food now? Come on, I'll cook something up for us." He takes my hand in his and we start walking again.

"Whatever you want." I mumble. His grip tightens. When we reach the cabin he sits me down at the table and goes off in the kitchen. I can hear mixing, clanking, clattering and shutting. _Wonder what he's making? _

"Do you need any help Gil?"

"No, dear just relax." He said. He's lucky that I've grown accustomed to his meticulous nature; everything about the man is perfect. He just has to have order and precision. _I don't think he can help himself at times. It's not his fault he's sexy as hell. Does he even know how many women look his way, drool over him, and when they get that look in their eyes…?_ I can't help but growl.

"Here honey... why were you growling?" He sets a plate full of food in front of me. I smile up at him.

"I didn't mean to; just thinking. This looks wonderful and if it tastes as good as it smells then I'm sure it will be as well." I say quickly trying to change the subject.

I am not about to tell him I'm jealous of the way women practically throw themselves at him.

"Let's see, where to start? I'm so hungry I don't even know." I say as I'm looking at my food. There are pancakes, a veggie omelet, hash browns, fresh fruit and some meat on a different plate.

"Here let me." He takes my fork and cuts into the pancakes; then holds the fork in front of my mouth. _He can be so sweet and caring when he wants to._

"Open." His voice is deep and seductive as it sweeps over my body and makes me tingle. I open my mouth and when my lips cover the fork, his eyes change to his wolf eyes. So beautiful, who knew sapphire and amber would be so alluring. _So, this helps get his juices flowing. Maybe I can actually have some fun with this._ I continue.

"Mmmmmmm, this is really good honey. I didn't know you could cook so well." I moan and I lick my lips. I watch in fascination as his eyes track my tongue's movement. _Do you like what you see baby? _He continues to feed me and I, being who I am, continue to taunt him. _Well, what do you know; payback is a bitch._ There is something carnal, and slightly intimidating in his stare. _Gotcha, right where I want you!_ I know he wants to dominate and to a certain point even control me, yet somehow I feel cherished and loved as an equal at the same time.

"I'm going to go and take a nice hot shower and then I think I'll take a nap. If you need me, you know where I'll be." He looks bewildered. _Mission complete._ I get up from the table, kiss his cheek and walk towards the bathroom. I know he's watching me, so I make sure to add a little extra sway in my walk._ I feel powerful, sexy, and desired. _I could get used to this.

A/N: Semi-smut on the way. Not as hard core as the others but close, I think? You be the judge. Have a great day. Tami :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Semi-smut, maybe more? Your opinion. I do believe I went overboard again. LoL. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own them. Thanks to Twisted Puppy without her this would be a mess. Lol. **

**Chapter 16 Grissom's POV**

How could she do this? God that woman will be the death of me. Doesn't she understand that I do want her every way possible but now is the time when we need to get focused? She's got to be in the shower by now. I look around and see steam rolling out of the bathroom. When I reach the door I can she her shadow in the shower certain. I remove my clothes quickly and take in the sight before me.

Does she even realize how many men look at her? Hell, half the men in the lab love her or lust after her._ Who can blame them, just look at her._ I can smell their desires and lust surrounding them. It used to make me angry, but I know things are different now._ She is my mate, she is mine._ I know she knew I was jealous when she was with Hank; _rat bastard's still giving me stomach problems. _I pull back the shower certain and she arches her body into the shower, her brown silky hair clinging to her back while she pours shampoo on her head.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or do you plan on joining me?" Her words are low and slightly husky. She turns to face me with a smirk on her face.

"Well I do like to window shop." I say with humor. She starts laughing.

"I bet." She faces the water again presenting me with a glorious view of her ass.

I climb in behind her and watch droplets of water stream down her back and off her perfect ass. I moan.

"Don't tell me that after all you put me through… now you want to fuck?" She starts snickering.

"No… quenching our desires, fulfilling our carnal instincts, doing what nature naturally intended us to do or making love will do but **never** fucking sweetheart." I turn her around. Her small smile was full of understanding. I brush my thumb over her nipple. Her body tenses and she sucks in a breath. All the blood in my body rushes to my semi-hard erection, making it stand straight up. I see her barely glance down and it makes me smile.

She turns around and grabs the bottle of body wash and pours it on my chest. Her hands work magic on me; gently stroking my flesh, and kneading the knots in my shoulders. Her attention is on my body, caressing me while cleaning me with great detail. I've never had a lover who took the time and consideration to think of me and make me feel good too. Then again she isn't just a lover; she's my wife and mate for life. She then turns me so the water pounds my muscles, rinsing the soap from the front while she works on my back, giving it the same intimate attention. I allow her to turn me again so that we face each other once more. She kneels before me, deciding my cock must be dirty as she strokes it with her lathered hand.

"What are you doing honey?" My voice comes out deep and husky. My muscles hardening while blood pumps in my erection making me painfully hard.

"I'm making sure you get clean dear. Plus, I've wanted to do this for a while now." Her voice a low purr, then she rinses the soap off of me.

She runs her tongue over the head of my cock. Instantly the pressure builds in my balls, almost to the breaking point. _Oh God…I've always dreamt of this moment. Please don't let me lose it too soon._ She sucks me into her mouth and I just have to look down. Her pink, pouty, ample lips stretching around my cock sliding back and forth are sucking me deep into her moist, hot mouth. My heart pounds in my ears, she already has my balls tingling and the urge to explode is overwhelming. Sara's mouth is simultaneously the worst torture, and the best damn thing I've experienced in years. _None of the other females/lovers I've had ever took the time or cared for that matter. _My hands tangle through her wet hair and I hold on while she sucks all the life out of me. Her tongue swirls around my shaft.

"Damnit, Sara!" I growl so deep that is vibrates out of my body. I can feel the pressure of my climax coming.

Her lips glide off me and she smiles up at me.

"Let go baby." She orders with a seductive, husky whisper. I'm can't help myself, I do. A dull howl rippled out of me while I release my seed into her mouth. She continues to suck and lick me clean. She rises slowly, leaning into me, her breasts a soft torture against my oversensitive skin. As she wraps her arms around my shoulders. I knew there would be no limits, no end to what I would do for her. Keeping her safe and happy forever is one of my highest priorities now. My lips brush hers and my tongue barely touches hers at first. Our tongues dance and caress each other. She tastes sweet, purely Sara and salty from my seed that she swallowed. Something that can be considered so vile and disgusting to some; can be so arousing, intoxicating, and erotic to others. _I think it has to be the most erotic and sensual experience to taste yourself on your lover._

"Kissing your lips makes my body come alive." I mutter while nuzzling her long slender neck and inhale the sweet, musky, rich and the arousing smell of her. Unable to resist the temptation that is Sara, I lick and nibble the nape of her neck.

"Mmmmmmm, I like that baby." She murmurs and, straddles my thigh.

The heat coming from her body is overwhelming.

"Gil…" She moans and grinds herself against my thigh. My hands slip under her round buttocks and hoist her above my newly restored erection. She instinctively wraps her legs around my waist and her arms tighten around my shoulders. God she is wet and it isn't from the water. I feel like I'm on fire. I want nothing more than to sink into her and make her howl my name.

"You want me." I whisper in her ear.

"Of course I want you. Always and only you." She says as she wiggles against me. The head of my erection brushes against her swollen core._ So wet. _Her nipples pucker and burn my chest. The need to utterly possess and dominate her screams through me.

"Since you tempt me so, you will take what I give you... **all** I give you." I growl.

"Yessssssss, oh god anything…please." She cries out and closes her eyes. I fumbled and finally shut the water off.

"We are going to bed now." _If not my knees will probably kill me for this later. _I rip back the shower certain and stepped out. I don't bother with towels; I don't want to waste the time. I need to have her; now!

"Look at me Sara." I groan. She opens her eyes slowly. I lowered her onto my throbbing shaft as we look intently into each other's eyes. _Still so perfect, so right. _I can't help myself. I bury my head in the nape of her neck. Irresistible. Walking to the bedroom is such torture. The feeling of her inner muscles clenching my cock while the slight friction of walking bounces her on my shaft feels wonderful. She kisses between my neck and shoulder. Her tongue runs up my neck and she nibbles on my chin.

"I need you and I love you so much." She murmurs against my chin. As we lay down on the bed, still connected, I lean in and kiss her lips. Her lips part automatically for me.

I continue to slide my tongue deep inside her mouth then slowly withdrawing. Trying my best to make love to her mouth as well as her body. She groans. I start rocking into her. She arches against me. With my hips maintaining a slow steady rhythm, I lower my head and circle her nipple with my teeth; she shivers. I take her nipple into my mouth, sucking and flicking the hard nub.

"Ahhhh." She moans and clutches at my back hard enough to draw blood. _Some pain is good pain._ I thrust hard and deep. I feel a rush of slick fluids covering my body with her scent. The knowledge that I did this to her sent a new surge of power through my body. Her moans, growls, and purrs are like an aphrodisiac, it is evidence that she needs me just as much as I need her.

I can feel her muscles grasping at my erection and I know Sara is reaching her climax. She arches her back, pressing me even deeper as I drive harder and faster.

"Gilllllllllllllllllll."She cries out and her long legs wrap tighter around my hips. Her heels are digging into my thighs. Clinging onto me, Sara meets me thrust for thrust. I wrap my arms around her and sit up carrying her with me. Sitting on my heels and feeling the tight clasp on her inner walls holding me close, pulling me deep; I about lost it. Still thrusting hard and fast against her, my arousal grows hot and demanding.

"Oh, God Sara!" I growl and can feel my impending orgasm building. I bury my face in the silken curve of Sara's throat. Her scent, her warmth, the salty dampness of her skin… is home. Sara bites my shoulder. I know it's hard enough to draw blood. The purely pleasurable pain from her bite sends me over the edge. My body surges forward as I continue to thrust into her welcoming body. I feel the hot blast from my seed explode within her womb. I know that no matter how hard I try, she will always have power over me.

We collapse on the bed, still linked together as one. I rolled on my back, carrying Sara with me. She rises up with her arms on my chest and kisses my lips.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up." She purrs. Slipping her body free of mine, I watch her walk away. I was lost in the slow sway of her slightly rounded hips, the long lean curve of her spine. She turns around by the bedroom door. I am memorized by the perfect picture she creates.

"Gil." I look into her eyes.

"Yes honey." My voice cracks. She smiles.

"I love you." I smile back.

"I love you too." She disappears around the corner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Sara's POV**

We have so much to talk about and do before we head back to Vegas. Should I wake him now or let him sleep? I look at him and decide to let him sleep. Now, the challenge is to get up without waking him. Gil has his arms wrapped around me, his leg in between my legs and his face buried in my hair. I swear it's like playing the game of twister without people telling you where to put your appendages. Move this way. Twist that way. Wiggle here. I snort when I break free from the comfort and safety of his arms. I hear Gil mumbling incoherently. I get up and walk to his dresser. I need to put something on.

Let's see what I can find here; his button up blue shirt is perfect. Now, it's time to get the coffee started. I look back and see him all sprawled out. I smile. So much has happened over the past week. Gil and I have sex, scratch that…Gil and I have amazing and mind blowing sex. I find out I'm a werewolf, I meet my real parents, I get married and mated; damn I need to slow down. _Has all this really happened to me? It has to be real, right? I mean things like this don't happen every day do they?_ I take my coffee to the porch and sit down. I like looking at the peacefulness of the water; it calms my nerves. I know we rushed things but it feels so right.

"Hello, Sara." I look up and see that guy James. What a little creep.

"What are you doing here?" I try to keep my voice calm and cool but after that last time it's kind of hard to do.

"I'm looking for your mate, where is he?" He smiles menacingly. I don't like him. He reminds me a lot like Ecklie. That man gives me the creeps too.

"Actually, I'm right here." Gil says from the door smiling. Who would have ever thought Gil Grissom was so damn sexy in a pair of jeans. I can't believe I'm practically drooling all over myself here. I smile back at him. _Thank you God._ He walks over to me and kisses my head.

"Shouldn't you go and put on some clothes honey?" He asks. I look down and notice that I'm only wearing his shirt. I don't know how I forgot that. I feel blood rush to my cheeks.

"Shit!" I jump up spilling my coffee all over me. "Ah, Dammit to hell."

"Are you ok?" Gil asks with concern in his voice. I look up and try to smile.

"I'm fine…just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I seem to have made a mess." I walk in the cabin as quick as I can. _I can't believe I just did that, what the hell is going through my mind? Nothing that's just it... absolutely nothing._ Now to get changed. I'm just thankful that I still have clothes here. I slip on my blue jeans, a white tank top and walk back into the kitchen. I fill my coffee cup back up and can over hear them talking.

"You heard me old man. I challenge you for rights." James huffed. I hear Gil chuckle.

"James, you are out of your mind? Do you know I could have killed you the other night and no one would have cared less?"

"Ah, but you didn't; and that was your mistake. I was going to speak up during the mating ceremony and wedding but my parents wouldn't let me. Let me ask you this, how old is she, huh?" James asks.

"Not that it's any of your business but she'll be thirty-one soon. Why; what does that have anything to do with it?" I hear Gil ask.

"Well she'll be hitting her prime soon. Women are more sexually active in their thirties. You know this; and how old are you? What is it…forty-five, Gil? Your sexual peak is over and has been for a while now. I'm still young and in my prime." James has a snotty know-it-all tone to his voice. I hear a pause in the monologue.

"I'll make you a deal if you back down now…I'll spare your pathetic life and let you have one more night with her. I know she's almost out of heat, I can smell her. I'll also give you my word that if she bears your cub/child I will let it go unharmed. That is, if you concede now. If you fail to do so then I promise on my life that when she's mine, it'll die. When that happens she'll be thrown back into heat. She'll conceive a new life in her belly; from me." James sneers.

That's it. I've had enough of this bullshit. I will not be talked about like I'm not even here. I burst through the screen door glaring at both men. I point directly at James.

"Excuse me! Who the FUCK do you think you are; talking about me behind my back? I don't give a rat's ass how old you are and I will not; I repeat **will not **have anyone fighting over me. I am a grown woman capable of making my own decisions the last time I checked. Do I not get a say in the matter?" They look at each other.

"Is she always like this?" James looks at Gil. Gil laughed and nods.

"Yeah she is." They did it again! It infuriates me.

"Hello! **She** has a name and **she** is right in front of you!" They look at me. Finally.

"Now that I've got your attention, someone answer my damn questions!" I ask beyond irritated now. Neither man moves to speak.

"If you don't answer I'm going shift and start slicing and dicing here in a minute; I'm not afraid to do so." I start tapping my foot.

"He." Gil points at James. "Wants to challenge me for rights."

I open my hands.

"Ok…explain, because you know I'm new at this whole pack, mating, werewolf thing." I say getting more annoyed.

"To put it simply; we fight for you. If I win, we stay the way we are. If James wins, then he'll get you." Gil says as neutral as possible. I can still hear the possessive tone in his voice.

"Don't I get a say in the matter? I overheard what you both were talking about and I'll fight myself if I can. As for my sex drive…" I point and glare at James.

"It is none of your damn business. How dare you proposition my husband to just let you have me? You are out of your of your fucking mind. I thought once you mate with someone, you mate for life?" I look at both of them waiting for my answer.

"Sara, honey…" Gil starts.

"Don't you dare **honey **me! If you expect me to just go along with this, then you are just as insane as he is." I say.

"It's not that I want to…it's just the way the pack works. We mate for life like you already know. The only way to become Alpha male is to fight for it. If you succeed then you get the Alpha female too. If the female is already with child then the new Alpha has the power and control to kill the offspring of the last Alpha." He says calmly. How the hell can he just sit there like nothing's happening? It's not like we're talking about cable, food, or a movie.

"This is just absurd! Possibly the most barbaric thing I've ever heard. **If** I get pregnant, then I'll be damned if someone will kill my child." Gil goes to open his mouth. I shake my head not wanting to hear his voice right now. "I'm not even close to being done yet, so don't you dare go interrupting me. I think it's about time to change some laws, regardless what people think. I don't care if the laws have been around for centuries or not." I glare at both men but today they are boys in my eyes.

"Is she always so bossy too? How do you handle it?" James asks Gil. Gil wisely doesn't answer. Then again, I don't give him the chance to answer either.

"Hey, I'm right here. If you want to know something about me you ask me, got it! Why isn't anyone listing to me? I have a mind, a voice, and an opinion. Since I'm Alpha female, can't I make changes?" I ask Gil.

"Well, I don't really know. I will get in touch with some of the elders and see." Gil's calm voice replies.

I look at James. It's time to put him in his place and make him realize that I have chosen voluntarily to be with Gil and not because of a decision our parents made when I was born.

"What is it you want exactly?" I try to keep my voice as calm as Gil's. He looks shocked. I don't think anyone's ever considered asking questions before. James clears his throat.

"Well, I want to start my own pack and become Alpha. Have a family of my own. I guess that's what every man wants really." He states and I look over at Gil.

"Can't he just move with your permission and start up a pack of his own? I mean, I'm sure younger kids will be more than willing to agree with that. What harm will it do having other packs under you? To keep other areas you can't reach under control and safe for everyone?" I can see the wheels turning in that brilliant, sexy head of his. He raises his eyebrow and shakes his head.

"Ummm. I'm not sure. I guess we could give it a try. Well, that is if everyone's willing and up for change." He smiles at me. I do believe I diverted a problem here. I see James and Gil shake on it. Score one for the ladies. I turn and walk back in the cabin letting the screen door slam in my exit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, but the idea/story. Thanks to Twisted Puppy an awesome beta! **

**A/N: I know my chapters have been dwindling down some and sorry about that. I've had a lot on my mind, sorry. :) **

**Chapter 18 Grissom's POV**

I can't believe how lucky I am. I have a wonderful woman who just avoided a total conflict and chose me over that young kid. Maybe the elders will agree upon some changes. She's right; it is time for change. I walk in the cabin door and look around for her.

"Sara? Are you still angry? Are you mad at me? Would you like to talk to me?" My voice is gruff. She walks out of the bedroom and looks mad as hell.

"No, I do not want to talk about these absurd pack laws. How do you even begin to justify the killing of an innocent child? I mean that's just wrong; pack laws or not! I could care less about myself in this situation. Don't we see enough killing and murder as it is? How do people live with themselves after they kill a baby? Could you?" She's starting to get upset again. _Does she know how sexy that is? _When she gets pissed, my arousal flares up. I love it, but now is not the time to act on it. I need to calm her down first.

"Yes we have seen too many deaths, I have no clue how someone lives with themselves after killing someone; let alone a baby and I don't think I could kill a baby either. No, I know I couldn't kill a baby." I tell her honestly. I can't help myself my eyes skim over the frame of her body, resting on the slight curve of her breasts, before dropping down her length and rising again to meet her gaze. She's shaking her head with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I say knowing damn well I got caught staring and just taking in the sight of her. I really can't seem to control myself.

"You are something else, you know that?" She rolls her eyes and snorts. The smirk leaves her face.

"What do you think about this whole situation, huh? You're obviously not too concerned about this whole outburst today." _Does she want me pissed off? She's working awfully hard at it. _

"Would you mind if I went home? I mean, I didn't specifically say when I'd be back, but I do believe I've had enough with the nature and male testosterone around here." I clear my throat.

"You go home? Don't you mean **us**? We are married/mated Sara, I don't take that lightly. As for the testosterone level here, it's not my fault. I didn't ask him to come here and challenge me for you. Do you honestly believe that I'd give you up that easily? Do you think for a moment, that I actually thought of taking his offer?" My voice kept getting louder and louder. "Dammit to hell woman! I would rather die than give you up!" My nostrils flare and I know my eyes are changing. Her eyes are wide as saucers and her breath ragged. She's getting aroused and trying to hide it. Her stubbornness won't allow her to give in to my argument yet. I advance on her.

"Now, we both know you aren't scared of me." She turns abruptly, leans into the bedroom and grabs a bag.

"Fuck!" I yell and slam my fists into the wall. She looks up and blinks at me. Her pretty caramel brown eyes, wide with shock, her lips so full and moist. "Why do you push my buttons? Do you get your kicks getting me so damn mad at you that I don't know whether to spank you or kiss you?" She looks like a fish with her mouth opening and closing. I know she wants to say something but I've made her speechless. Good for me.

I reach out and caress her cheeks. I take her lips with mine, I groan with pleasure and she returns my kiss with equal fervor. I love Sara; she's so strong and passionate. Sara begins to struggle even as her tongue swirls and strokes mine. I break the kiss and bury my face in her neck.

"Don't leave me." I take a deep breath and inhale her scent. Gasping, she arches into me.

"Maybe we rushed into this whole ordeal. I mean we really don't know each other. What do you know about me Gil? Can you honestly say that we've shared secrets, stories about our past, or how many lovers we've had? I can say that I really don't know you. I know that you are a workaholic, are a very personal/private person, you love your bugs and now I know you're a werewolf. What can you say about me?" She waited for my answer. I clear my throat.

"Well Sara dear, I know you are a very passionate person in all things you do, you are also a very private person, you love animals, you are a very independent person, you are a werewolf too. Your name is now Sara Grissom; and that's how it's going to stay. As for the lovers, I'll find out later."I grab her bag of clothes and toss it over my shoulder.

"You know I'm a man honey, but I refuse to let you leave here without me. I am not an obsessive man by any means. I will protect what is mine or at least under my care. You, as my wife and my mate are now included in that list. I'll put this in the Denali and I'll come back and help you with the rest of it. We've also got to stop by your cabin and pack the rest of your stuff." I turn and walk out to the SUV before she gets over the shock of what just happened. I hear the screen door open and slam shut.

"What just happened? I know I want to go home and you…you just… well? I am not someone's fucking property, Gil." I know she isn't going to make this easy. I exhaled and turned towards her.

"**We** are going home honey. No, you are not anyone's property but as I said before, you are **MY** wife/mate so do not tell me…" I don't get to finish.

"Where are we going to stay then? Are we going to stay in **your** townhouse? Do you plan on being this controlling when we get back? Am I to keep in constant contact with you?" I sigh.

"Listen when we get back we will take the time in getting to know one another. We'll stay up all night just talking about any and everything. I do not believe we rushed into this, it just feels so… so right. I am not a very spontaneous person. Until I came out here, I did nothing right out of the blue. You bring out these wonderful emotions in me." I laugh and she just stares at me.

"As far as living arrangements, I recently acquired a house about twenty minutes away from the lab surrounded by luscious trees and a small man-made lake. I think it'll serve its purpose well, don't you?" Her eyes have a slight sparkle and she looks around. I can't read her face so I take advantage of the silence and continue.

"You know, if we leave now we'll get back home in about three hours or so; depending on the traffic. Do you need to stop and get gas or do you have enough?" I ask waiting for her to answer. She raises an eyebrow.

"Ummmm, I think I've got enough gas and do you trust little me to follow you without supervision?" She snorts.

"Don't you know by now, I trust you with my life sweetheart. I just don't trust other men with you. I know you don't understand, but since you went through the transformation your body is producing and discharging more pheromones than usual. I only want to make sure no one takes advantage of you." I hold up my hand to prevent her objection.

"Before you answer me, no I don't think you're incapable of taking care of yourself but it would please me if you would just put your trust in me. I know I haven't given you a lot of reasons but I can only hope that after all we've been through you'll give me a chance to prove myself worthy. I love you and now that we're together; we'll make it work." She put her hands in her pockets.

"So are we ready then?" She huffs and her lips curl up in a slight smile. Maybe I'm making some head way after all. I smile back and within two and a half hours and just one stop; we pull up into the long drive that led to our new home. A two story farm style home with a basement, fifteen beautiful wooded acres, and privacy fence all around the property. I pull the Denali up close to the door and she pulls up right behind me. Her jaw drops when she gets out of her car.

"Wow this is really something. How on earth did you manage getting your hands on this? Wait, do I really want to know?" I look at her.

"If you must know…I knew the owner and he gave me a deal I couldn't pass by. Come on I'll show you around." I'm not about to tell her the former Alpha male and his mate left after I beat him. I take her hand and lead her inside. It was a simple home; hard wood floors in every room except the bedrooms and office spaces; those have carpet. I don't want to show her the basement, but she want to see all of it. I keep my bugs down there. I yawn and she glances at me.

"What can I say, you wore me out; I'm not as young as I used to be you know." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. She laughs her deep throaty laugh. It's just another thing about her that turns me on. Only this time, I'm too tired to do anything about it.

"I am going to bed, if you need me for anything wake me up. Feel free to look, snoop, and browse around. Good night dear." I lean over a kiss her, before I deepen it, I pull away. _I don't want to start something I'm about too tired to finish. _

As I get undressed, I hear the door behind me and turn around. Sara stands in the bedroom with me and begins to undress as well. I get under the sheet and hold it up for her. She slides in and curled towards me. She sighs.

"I got lonely without you. I can't believe how much I've grown accustomed to being naked around you, feeling your touch and your skin on mine." She snuggles deeper. Her arm wraps possessively around me.

"It's comforting and don't get a big head over this but I kind of like it." She confesses to me. I pull her tighter against me and listen as her breath evens out. _Tomorrow we'll talk. Tonight we'll sleep. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything at all, except the concept of the story. **

**Much praise and thanks to Twisted Puppy for great advice and beta'ing.**

**Chapter 19 Sara's POV**

**(Two days later)**

I can't believe he wants me to stay here. I thought by now he would have been tired of me. I know I'm a little mouthy but I will not be treated like someone's play thing or piece of property. _But I guess being Gil's play thing isn't such a bad idea._ Stop it. I need to be clear headed about this. So we're married and mated; no divorce is warranted or allowed. The elders don't believe in it. _Not that I'd want to but not having that option is kind of disconcerting. I guess it could be worse. I could have been born into slavery and sold to the highest bidder. _That's not something I really want to think about and I can't help but shiver. I reflect on the things I have learned about him since he found me at the cabin.

At least now I know he likes chocolate fudge ice cream and mint chocolate chip,_ I always thought of him as a plain ice cream kind of man,_ some romantic movies; Gone with the Wind, Casablanca, and Alfred Hitchcock movies._ Who knew he has a romantic side, well our first date was an indication of some of his passion unleashed._ He loves to cook and admitted to taking a year of cooking in college. Also, having a mom that teaches you doesn't hurt either. He loves to talk long walks, do experiments; of course, teach and ride roller coasters. _I guess he likes to go fast. I could give him fast._ Focus we need to learn about one another, but it's been so long since he touched me intimately. _Well I know we're great in and out of bed, we work well together, and get along, so far. He has been really compliant and tolerant of my wishes._

I mean who knew living with the man, for three days already would show this wonderful, devoted…what the hell? I look over the balcony. Who is that and why is she by Gil? I do my best to listen.

"Come on Gil. We used to have so much fun. What happened; you go and get mated?" She laughs as she brought her hands up to rub his chest.

"I don't know why you're here or what possessed you to even think I'd be interested. I am mated and married to the most amazing woman I've ever met. Now if you'd leave." He said as he pushed her away from him. _That's right baby you tell her._ I want to shout so damn bad. Instead I start my descent down the stairs.

"Gil? Honey, where did you go?" I try to act innocent as best I can. He looks up and grins like a man who's just been saved. I guess wearing my silk robe doesn't hurt either. _I never really understood what the big deal was with silk, until Gil. It flows over your body like a second skin. _My eyes are focused solely on my mate.I know the bitch is looking at me and I don't even acknowledge her. Gil walks over and meets me on the bottom step. I look into his eyes and smile at him.

"The bed was getting cold honey and I got lonely. You know how hungry I am." I purr. He raises an eyebrow. He knows that we haven't been sexual since the cabin and then like a light bulb goes off.

"Well we can't have that; now can we?" He pulls me into his arms. Leave it to Gil not to take a chance for granted.

Our lips meet and tongues stroke in a slow passionate dance. My arms wrap around his neck, my fingers weave through his hair and his hands grab my ass. He growls in my mouth when he notices I'm not wearing any panties. Our company is totally, forgotten until, she decides to clear her throat. I don't know her, but I already hate her. I break the kiss and look over his shoulder. "Forgive me please." I smile and blush knowing I'm not used to being affectionate around other people yet. I stand right in front of her waiting for her to make a move. _If she's werewolf she'll make the first move if not…oh well. I know enough to know that since I'm Alpha female I am the dominate one. _

I watch biding my time. My instincts proved to be correct. Her blue eyes flash to midnight blue and she finally offers herself. I know she's pissed but I don't give a rat's ass, so am I. I know she can smell me I'm all over this… well our house now. I can smell her putrid aroma and I know she is aroused. I wonder if I can get away with mauling her. _God where did that come from? _I bypass her with a small nod and walk into the kitchen.

"Gil? Where did we put the eggs at?" His arms wrap around my waist and looks over my shoulder.

"I believe they're behind the milk and pancake mix." His breath is warm on my ear and sends a shiver of anticipation and arousal straight to my core.

"It's been far too long my love." He says while nuzzling my neck and his fingers play with my robe's belt. When his fingers make contact with my bare skin all I can do is nod and moan in approval. _It has been far too long indeed._ I didn't forget about miss spoiled carcass over there, but she might just be one of those people who are voyeurs. Gil hasn't put the brakes on it yet, so I figure what the hell._ At least the fridge door is blocking our view from __**her.**_ What is her name? Oh right…I didn't get it.

I can feel his fingers stroking my flesh, tantalizing my skin, and teasing my senses. _How I want him…need him… ache for him._

"Gilllll" I gasp, when his fingers penetrate my core and dive into my wetness. With my robe fully open; the cold air of the fridge does nothing for the fire burning within me. My nipples pucker and ache for attention. I grind my ass and feel his growing need for me as well.

"We…we have… company honey." I'm really trying to stay focused here.

"OhmyGod." My head falls back onto his shoulder as his thumb works in a circular motion on my clit. He licks my neck and growls.

"Don't care. Need you. Want you." He bites down on my neck. My orgasm rack through my body, I arch back towards him and howl out. His fingers slip from my body and I can't help but whimper at the loss of his connection. I see his wet fingers pass my eyes and hear him sucking.

"Now that's what I call a breakfast." He whispers in my ear. His hands reach down and manage to close and tie my robe back. _Damn! I didn't think it would go that far with someone watching us._

Well no use in being shy now. I grab the eggs, pancake mix, and milk out of the fridge. I'm not one to let anyone deter my appetite for food or otherwise. I set the ingredients on the counter and wash my hands. When I turn around I see Gil and the hoochie looking at me. I know I look sexually sated and flushed. I love it.

"Does anyone want breakfast?" I look at them. Gil walks towards me and kisses me.

"Breakfast would be nice. Need any help?" I nod. He goes to the sink and washes his hands. I smile at our company.

"Are you going to be staying for breakfast too?" I ask. She looks all over the room not making eye contact with me yet. _Maybe she'll back the fuck off now. _She slowly raised her head.

"Yes, I think I will stay; thank you." She smiles. It wasn't a snide smile but looks like a genuine one. I notice Gil stiffen at her remark. _He's either nervous or he really doesn't like her. I'll figure it out sooner or later. _I wonder if she's an old lover or maybe…

"Breakfast is served." Gil looks at me and smiles.

"If you could help set the table we can eat." His eyes sparkle. I laugh out loud and reach in the cabinet and pull out the dishes and silverware.

We eat in peace until that bitch finally breaks the silence.

"So how long have the two of you been mated for? I mean no disrespect or anything but the last time I saw Gil, he was still available and not even considering a mate." I look over at him. He seems to be fidgeting and some moisture has built up on his forehead. _That's interesting; he's worried about us talking?_ I clear my throat.

"We have been married and mated for about a week now. I also didn't catch your name." I politely ask. She looks up wide eyed in shock.

"Ummm…my name is Sofia."

"So how do you know my mate, Sofia?"

A/N: Sorry so short and my choppy chapters but I think I'm getting my mojo/ muse back into shape. LoL. Happy reading everyone, hope you enjoy. :) Tami


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Grissom's POV**

"So how do you know my mate, Sofia?" Sara calmly asks.

I can't believe Sofia decided to drop by today of all days; just_ when things are beginning to look up._ Dammit. I can only imagine what's going through Sara's mind right now and I know I'll have some explaining to do later. She's probably pissed that I took advantage of the whole fridge ordeal but I can't help myself. _I swear I can't seem to keep my hands off her._

I watch Sofia lift her head and smile. It makes me uneasy.

"We go way back and used to hang out together." Sara looks over at me and smiles wickedly and her eyes flash. _I'm in trouble now. _

"Do you know that we were promised to each other when I was born?" Sara asks and glares at Sofia. Sofia shakes her head. _Of course no one knew about us; except all the elders and both our parents._

"No? So tell me Sofia have you had sex with my mate? Well, I mean before he was my husband and all." Is Sara jealous of Sofia? She has no reason to be. Sara raises her eyebrow and waits. If looks could kill, Sofia would be dead. I really don't want Sofia to answer that question right now.

"I think it would be wise if…" I don't give Sofia a chance to answer that and God knows I'll probably get my ass chewed out for this.

"I think it's time for Sofia to get back to her boyfriend before he comes knocking on our door dear." I calmly reply then look at my wife.

"Don't be silly Gil. She doesn't have to leave yet; we're just getting to know each other." I ignore Sara and usher Sofia up to start walking her towards the door anyway.

"We'll talk in a minute." I say to Sara.

I open the door and practically push Sofia out.

"Don't come back here again and stop causing so much fucking trouble. If you need to discuss something about the pack, or have trouble with your lover, boyfriend, mate or whatever; you call first." I growl at her. She reaches up and pats my cheek.

"But it's so much fun." She looks over my shoulder.

"Just so you know, she looks like a firecracker; about ready to blow. She's feisty and I like her. Tell her if she gets bored with you to let me know. We could have **a lot **of fun together." I growl deep in my throat.

"Get the hell out of here Sofia." With that she turns and laughs all the way to her car. I take a deep breath and turn around. Sara's eyes are glowing caramel and smiling right at me.

"So do you want to talk about lovers now honey? Enlighten me here Gil; how many women should I be expecting to just barge in here like they own the place?" I knew this conversation would happen I was just hoping it would be a while. I take a deep breath.

"Does it really matter Sara? Do you really want to know that answer?" she snorts.

"Of course it matters Gil and hell yes, I really want to know. Aren't relationships supposed to be built on love, faith, and respect? Honestly how do you expect our marriage and mating to work if you won't confide in me?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I do love you, have faith in you and respect you with all that I am Sara. I trust you with my life and my heart; how could you think any less?" She still looks unmoving at my admission.

"Fine if that's what you want, fine. Let's see I'm 45 and you want to know how many lovers I've had?" She nods confidently.

"I might come across as a socially inept person, Sara, but I'm a very sexual person. Even though I'm getting older, I still have a healthy libido; desires that need to be fulfilled. I would say I've had a total of ten to fifteen lovers; some of which you could say were just… friends with benefits." I can't keep the anger out of my voice any longer.

"Are you happy now? Now for you how many men have you taken my dear? How many men have screamed your name in the throes of passion? How many men have you brought to their knees begging for every ounce of anything you gave them?" I don't know why it's so damn important to her to find these things out. I really don't want to know how many men have touched her, tasted her and have been between her legs. I know I'm jealous, I admit it. I could have had her so many years ago but I refrained from any action. She throws her head back and laughs.

"You really know how to make a lady feel special. You make me sound like a virgin again. I've had three lovers Gil; including you." I look her in the eyes and see so many emotions flash across her beautiful face. I feel like an ass.

"Should I be expecting **your** lovely Lady Heather, or Terri Miller, or how about the good Dr. Gilbert from the deaf school or some other random fling or sexcapade to just…?" I cut off her rambling.

"Listen Sofia was just a fluke…" She huffs.

"Yeah, like I believe that. So did you sleep with her? And if don't even think of lying to me or else I'll…"

"It was a long time ago but, yes, I did sleep with Sofia. As for Terri, she's married and living somewhere in the eastern part of the U.S. last time I heard. Dr. Gilbert is just a friend; she's helped my mom and me a lot over the years. Now as for Heather…she is not mine. She means nothing to me; she never has. I don't want her. She was just…well an itch to scratch. A void to fill until…"

"So you're telling me that if Heather came here and asked you for another chance, you'd just boot her leather ass right out the front door?" She laughs deep and seductively. Does she know what that laugh does to me? If so, then she's playing unfairly.

"I highly doubt it Gil. I overheard Brass and Catherine talking about her. You think she's intriguing, a mystery, someone you have a lot in common with, and not to mention…" That's it. I know she's not usually this self-conscious. She's getting more pissed by the minute and her voice is getting louder and louder. My anger about Sofia's intrusion is gone only to be replaced with anger at Sara's low self image.  
"That is enough dammit! I don't want Heather and I never did. I have you Sara, so calm down, take a deep breath and please stop selling yourself so damn short. Do you know how many men would kill to be me right now? You are beautiful inside and out, you are intelligent, funny, strong, witty…" She snorts and I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"Yeah, I really believe that. The men in my life either want to be my friend, screw me and not in a good way, or I feel nothing towards them. That really makes me feel special…" I stand up and start to walk towards her. I've reached my limit and now it's time to show her.

"Gil? What are…?" I cut her off when our lips meet. I run my tongue along her moist and supple lips, nipping at her bottom lip; wanting to taste her, and she opens up to me. When I feel the vibrations of her moan, I break the kiss.

"Listen to me Sara." I cup her face and make sure she's looking me in the eyes.

"Since we met, the scent of arousal surrounds you. It's overwhelming sometimes. Every man in the lab has at one time or another lusted after you. Now, I don't want to hear another negative word out of your mouth about yourself. Do you understand?" She nods.

"Good…now if you want, we can talk about me being a total selfless bastard that tends to speak before I think." I grasp her hand. "Would you like to go for a walk outside? I bet the fresh air will do us both good." She relaxes slightly and sighs. She squeezes my hand and looks me in the eyes.

"No more secrets or lies. If you haven't noticed I'm a big girl Gil, and I can handle almost anything. I've been put through hell and guess what? I'm still here. If I ever catch you cheating on me, I promise you; I'll hang you up by your toes, cut your balls off and feed them to the wolves." She drops my hand and walks towards the back door. She would do it too and that's the scary thing about her threat. I have nothing to worry about; she's everything to me.

"Aren't you coming?" She turns and looks at me innocently. I take a deep breath.

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth my dear. Do you know how deeply I love you?" She looks me in the eyes and I know my eyes change color.

"I will and already have killed for you; you know." She tends to bring out the best and worse in me; and I wouldn't have it any other way. She smiles a genuine smile and I know I said something to please her. I will make it my duty…no, my life's mission to make her happy and bring her pleasure at any means possible. She caresses my cheek.

"I know and I would the same for you too." She kisses me and walks outside.

**A/N: I hope to get one more chapter in before the 20****th****. I am going to Tennessee to visit family for Christmas because my kids are out of school and want to see Grandma. I also hope that they have internet connection. Am I bad or what? Ha ha ha. I'm addicted to the internet, and have bad withdrawals if I'm not hooked up. Hi my name is Tami and I'm an internet junkie. Lmao. On a serious note…I really am. : ) Have a great day/night.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the DVD's.**

**Thanks to Twisted Puppy for the amazing beta work. *curtsies oh so gratefully.***

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had internet trouble and then my kids' erased chapter 21 and 22. I don't know how they did it but they did. **

**Chapter 21 Sara's POV**

"Gil, answer the phone." I muffle into my pillow. The ringing continues._ Why can't he answer the damn phone? _

"Gri…ummm Sara here." I whisper into the receiver. Damn what do I call myself? I know I married him but I how do you go about answering your phone?

"_Sara? Is that you?" Jim's voice sounded amused._

"Jim? What are you doing? I haven't talked to you for about a week."

"_Well I could ask you the same thing, doll." _What the hell is he talking about?

"What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" I don't think I have done anything wrong, anyway. The last time I talked to him was when he called me about those damn roses.

"_Never mind is Grissom there; I need to talk to him about a case." Do I detect a slight tint of annoyance in his voice?_

"Umm… what ah… what makes you think Gi…Grissom is here, with me of all people?" I stutter in response. He chuckles.

"_Well doll, I did call his phone and you did answer. So I'm thinking you are with him. Just humor the old man and get him for me."_ Dammit Gil why didn't you just answer the phone? Strong arms haul me back towards his chest and his face burrows in my hair.

"Mmmmm…you smell so good honey." Gil mumbles against my neck and his nimble fingers glide across my abdomen. I take one of his hands and place his phone in it. When I turn around and look at him, confusion crosses his handsome features.

"You sir have a phone call." He lifts an eyebrow at me.

"It's Jim." I whisper kissing his cheek. His eyes grow wide.

"Jim, hey what can I do for you?" He yawns as I untangle from his grasp. I manage to finally get out of bed. So much for keeping this a secret. I walk to the dresser and put on one of Gil's shirts. I can still hear him talking to Jim, while I make my way down stairs to start coffee.

When the coffee pot's spurting and gurgling, signaling it's done, I hear light footsteps. I turn around and see Gil in his boxer shorts, round the corner in the kitchen.

"So, am I allowed to ask how big this case is?" I ask while leaning against the counter. He turns around with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Well it seems that a certain paramedic didn't show up for work last night." He hands me one cup.

"The last anyone heard from him was when he took off about a week ago to make-up with his girlfriend." He raises his eyebrow at me and I see a dangerous glint in his eyes. Memories came flooding back to me. The disrespect, the grabbing, the slap, the almost rape; then my knight in furry armor saved me from the real monster.

"Okay, so what does tha…?" Realization hits me like a ton of bricks. Jim wants to know if I saw him. _I did._ I grasp my coffee cup so hard that my knuckles turn white.

"So, am I a suspect then? Is he going to haul me in for questioning? Cause I kind of figure I'd be the prime suspect." He reaches for my coffee cup and sets it on the counter. Then he pulls me up against him.

"I gave Jim the directions here; he just wants to ask you a few questions. You know the drill, and you have nothing to worry about honey." He says while stroking my back and holding me close. I know technically I don't have anything to worry about but that doesn't mean it's not a little unnerving. I let out a deep breath and push away from him.

"So when will he be here?" I look up into his eyes.

"He said he'd be here in half an hour to an hour." His forehead creases.

"I guess I should go take a shower and get dressed then." I turn towards the hall and glance back at him.

"Does Jim know about us? I mean does he know everything about us?" I ask hesitantly.

"No. Well not yet anyway. He doesn't really know about us; as in a pack or werewolves, but he's kind of assumes that we're together now. After all you did answer my phone." He just shrugs and I turn to walk towards the bathroom. I will do my best to answer each question as truthfully as possible; without jeopardizing Gil in any way, shape or form.

I love him and I have waited for him forever. I will not lose him. I refuse to.

"Sara? Honey?" Gil's voice is full of worry. I give my head a slight shake.

"Sorry, just thinking." I smile at him. He arches an eyebrow. I know he doesn't quite believe me but it's the truth…I was thinking, but I'm not going to tell him about what just yet.

I pull back the shower curtain and adjust the water. When it's to my liking, I climb in and the warm water relaxes me slightly. I wet and lather up my hair. This is going to be one big nightmare. The shower curtain opens and Gil steps in.

"Fancy meeting you here." He wiggles his eyebrows and smirks.

"So…do you mind if I join you?" His voice sounds uncertain and slightly weary. Does he think I'm mad at him or concerned with this whole absurd situation?

"I'd be upset if you didn't." I say while rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. He caresses my face and chuckles.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? I always knew that there was this invisible force pulling us together, but in all honesty I thought it was just lust or a simple crush." He sighs and his fingers trail down my body.

When he grasps my hips I can't help but gasp. Our bodies touch and warmth spreads to my core. His eyes sparkle with need and desire; I know mine are close to the same.

"It feels like it's been so long since I've touched you honey." He whispers in my ear.

"We just woke up naked together and if I remember correctly you were touching me plenty." I struggle for air. He growls at me.

"Not what I meant and you know it." His breath is warm and his voice is husky.

I can't help but shiver with anticipation. I know Jim will be here soon but he's right. He starts kissing my neck and sucking on my earlobe.

"Godddd… yes." I whisper. His thumb brushes my nipple and it hardens immediately under his touch. My eyes scan his body. He always looks so powerfully…male. I have such a weakness for his eyes, broad shoulders, forearms, and thick neck. His skin is tan and smooth except for the smattering of hair across chest and that lovely trail leading to his…or should I say my happy zone.

"Want you." He growls as he bites down on my neck. I arch into him and my nipples brush against his chest. I can't stop the exploration of my hands when I grasp his hardening cock and I brush my thumb across the head of his erection.

"I want you t…" I answer but I am cut off by the door bell ringing. _Impeccable timing, as always, Jim._ He sighs and reluctantly pulls away.

"When he leaves, we _will_ continue this." His voice is serious and his eyes are blazing. I nod and he hands me a towel.

"Just a minute!" He yells towards the front door. He wraps his towel around his mid-drift and walks into the bedroom. I follow him and search for my clothes. I drop my towel and feel his eyes burning into me. I turn and see his eyes flash from sapphire with amber flecks to cerulean.

"Do not tease me woman. I wouldn't want Jim to wait any longer than need be, he does, after all get a little impatient." His voice has a slight warning to it.

"Well then I suggest you don't keep him waiting any longer." I turn around and face him.

"As for teasing you dear… everything's up for grabs." My voice is lower than I wanted it to be but he tends to have that effect on me now. I scan his body and notice even with his boxers and sweats on, he's hard and ready.

He throws on his shirt and just stares at me. I pull out a shirt, a pair of joggers, matching bra and panties and start getting dressed. I know he's still watching me, until the door bell rings again. His steps going down the hall seem heavier than usual; guess I should stop teasing him. I pull my shirt in place and head towards the twenty questions. My hands are a little sweaty and in all honesty nervous.

I turn the corner and see Jim and Gil talking, both are drinking coffee. Jim turns his head and his smiles at me.

"It's good to see you doll. How have you been?" He pulls me into a hug before I can answer him. I wrap my arms around him, hug and kiss his cheek. Then I hear a possessive rumble from the back of Gil's throat. I know Jim doesn't hear him and thank God for that. There is no need for a jealous husband/mate. I know werewolves are territorial and all, but I don't see why Gil is jealous of Jim; he's been the father I've never had and is always good to me.

I also have to say that it's hot. I pull back and smile my Sara smile.

"I've missed you Jim. I've been pretty good thanks for asking, and you?" I look over his shoulder and see Gil's eyes. He has such possessive, tender, and passionate moments for a man; God that's a turn on.

"I'm getting by; you look good." He tells me in a fatherly way. Gil only hears the affection in his voice though and I know this.

"So shall we get the show on the road, well so to speak?" I say trying to get Gil's mind off of mauling Jim for just showing me a little affection; me kissing his cheek and hugging back. Jim nods.

"So when did you too… you know?" Jim asks taking a seat in the recliner.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, no jokes, no Shakespearian work.**

**A/N: There is a little back tracking on this on but not much, promise. I also want to thank you all for reading and posting your comments. It means a lot! Have a great day/night (depending on your time zones). **

**Chapter 22 Grissom's POV**

I know she heard me when I couldn't keep the growl from rumbling out. I am so thankful that Jim didn't. I just can't stand to see another man touch her, kiss her, or hold her. I know its Jim and I'm pretty sure the guys; Nick, Warrick and Greg, will do the same once we get back to work. Still, I need to get a better handle on my emotions whenever I'm around her. I wonder if she felt this way when Sofia was trying to get all over me? _Probably; damn!_

When she looks over Jim's shoulder I can't help but hold her gaze. Her eyes were searing, penetrating me with that rich, dark honey color. Blazing with intense desire and a possession as her eyes roam my body; knowing she's already laid claim to me and, I her. _Repeatedly, and intimately_; I think happily to myself. She glances back at Jim, letting me go from her trance. Those two seconds felt like a lifetime; I love it. I could spend the rest of my life just looking into her eyes.

"So, shall we get this show on the road, so to speak?" Her voice is husky and, to me, a little seductive. I want to throw her over my shoulder and tell Jim to let himself out; while I take her into the bedroom and ravish her until she can no longer walk. I want her hair spread across the pillows. Or better yet, across every inch of my body. I want her face looking at me with desire, with need.

"So when did you too…well you know?" Jim voice breaks me out of my little fantasy as he sits in my recliner. We then walk over and sit on the couch. She sighs and I know she is struggling to keep an impartial and professional manner. I can smell it; she wants to get rid of Jim just as much as I do.

"We ran into each other, believe it or not, at the wildlife refuge I was staying at. He invited me to share a picnic lunch and…let's just say the rest is history; so to speak." I reach over and grab her hand; trying my best to show support and be there for her. She looks up and smiles at me. Jim's eyes grow with acknowledgment and he clears his throat.

"So how was your study on… what did you say it was again, ummm the lady bug?" He lets out a chuckle; and by the look in his eyes, he's calling me a sly dog. I want to laugh and tell him he doesn't know the half of it. So I just nod and smile back at him. Sara's grip on my hand tightens.

"Wow, who knew you had it in you to actually be so what's the word… human? I can't believe you finally did it." He sighs and clears his throat again. _Human, that's a good one…if you only knew the truth._

"I guess we should get back to the subject at hand and leave the small talk for after wards." Jim suggests and Sara nods in agreement.

"I'll answer any questions you have Jim; to the best of my knowledge anyway." She is straining to keep her voice calm. He pulls out his notebook and pen, now he's ready. Here come the hard questions.

"Thank you. So when did you get to the wild life refuge?" His questioning is precise and to the point.

"I arrived at the refuge about three and a half weeks ago. I saved my statements from my arrival and departure; you can have those if you want to. I also have my grocery receipts; from when I went shopping, if that helps." She slightly stiffens at my side. Jim keeps writing the information she's given him and doesn't notice her body language.

"When was the last time you saw Hank?" I am so thankful that Jim takes a softer tone when talking to her, unlike his harsh, callous tone he uses with normal suspects. I don't like seeing Sara stressed or pissed off for any reason; even though she is extremely sexy when she's all wild and unbridled. I can't stop the chuckle that erupts from my throat and slips past my lips. They both look at me like I've lost my mind; maybe I have since I only seem to have sex with Sara on the brain.

"Sorry, just thought of a joke." I try to convey all my sincerity, but they both still look unconvinced. I raise an eye brow.

"What? You don't believe me? Do you want to hear it then_?" Like I'm really going to tell them what I was really thinking._ Sara's eyes tell me that she knows exactly what I've been thinking, but Jim's known me long enough to read my body language. _Damn,_ me and my big mouth.

"Well…if you don't want to hear it right now, can I interest anyone in something to drink?" I ask doing my best to draw their attention away from my little flub.

"What do you have?" Jim asks. I walk in the kitchen and look around.

"Well we have coffee, juice, milk, tea, bottled water, and I think we have some alcoholic beverages." I turn around and smile at Jim.

"But since you're on the clock… alcohol is out of the question; at least for now."

"I'll take some more coffee, thanks." Jim nods. I turn and look at Sara.

"Would you like anything, honey?" She stares at me for a moment and I can see Jim smile and shake his head.

"Ummm… I'll take a bottle of water, please." I nod and turn back to my task. I can still hear then talking. _Acute senses can be a blessing._

"Now to answer your question, before we got interrupted. The last time I saw him was about a week and half ago; when he showed up at my cabin." She hasn't gone into details, but I know she is giving Jim full rein over this conversation. Jim continues to write.

"So he just showed up out of nowhere and surprised you?" Jim asks.

"Yes." Came her answer. I pick that time to walk in the living room.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Jim looks up at me, as I hand him his coffee, and smiles. Sara sighs and I can tell she's debating on whether or not to tell him the whole story. She won't of course, but it's not in either of our nature to lie.

"Well… I fell asleep in this beautiful little meadow, and on my way back to my cabin I saw a figure on my porch." I hand her the water bottle. She smiles and opens the bottle. "Thanks." She takes a drink and re-caps it.

"He started walking towards me. I saw it was Hank then, and I told him to leave. I didn't want him there. I left partially because of him and what he did. Anyway, to make a long story short, he bullied me, slapped me and almost succeeded in raping me. If Gil hadn't walked by at the time and pulled him off of me…" Her voice was cracking and her eyes were watering. She was taking deep breaths and she was shaking a little bit.

I can't help but notice the anger in Jim's eyes, upon hearing her confession. I can smell that he's pissed off; just like I was that night. I take her hand and squeeze it. She looks over and I can see the tears rolling down her face.

"It's okay honey." I wipe away her tears with my thumbs and kiss her nose. Jim clears his throat. It's obvious he's uncomfortable with me showing affection. I can't really blame him; it's the first time he's seeing it.

"If you want to continue this at a different time we can. I know…" Jim's voice is full of love and concern.

"No. I…ummm…I want to get this over with." She took a deep breath. "Like I said, Gil pulled him off of me. He told me to go inside, lock both doors and all the windows. I didn't question him because…" She shrugs and smirks. "He saved me." Jim nods and writes it down. Then he looks at me.

"So… I guess it looks like you're going to fill in the rest?" Jim asks with a hint of disbelief. I nod.

"Okay, when ever you're ready…just pick up after you asked Sara to go inside." Well here goes nothing.

"After I knew she was safe inside, I told him not to bother her again. He started arguing with me and using profanity while slandering Sara. I couldn't stand him being disrespectful towards her; I told him that I'd put a restraining order on him if he didn't stay away and just leave her alone. I gave him an ultimatum; I thought he listened and went back home." I sigh and I can feel their gazes on me. I know Sara knows the truth and I hate lying to my best friend; but in this case, it's necessary. I see Jim nodding and his pen floating across the paper rapidly. _Gotta love short hand writing makes this stuff easier. _

"Is there anything else you can think of that would possibly help in finding him?" came his thick question. I know he's getting tired now. I shake my head.

"Not really. Hey Jim do you want to stay for dinner? I mean if you're not busy and we could catch up in the mean time." Sara smiles at him. I smile too even though I really want him to leave so I can have my way with my wife like we were doing before the interruption.

"Depends on what's for dinner?" He asks while snickering at her abrupt question. She turns towards me. I guess since I'm more of the chief that she expects me to answer. I laugh.

"I guess that's my cue to start talking." I look at Jim and then at Sara.

"What are you both in the mood for? Because I believe we have some steaks for us Jim and I think we still have some salmon left. I could make a teriyaki with honey sauce to go over it and grill it for you. Then maybe some grilled veggies or a salad." She grabs my face and kisses me.

When we pull apart Jim is chuckling and shaking his head. I get up and start walking towards the kitchen again. I open the fridge and start pulling out the steaks, some veggies and sauce mixing for the salmon. I get the salmon fillet out of the freezer.

Dinner, company and conversation were great. We all had coffee and were sitting at the dining room table.

"So Gil… why don't you enlighten us and tell us that joke, you were thinking about earlier." Jim's voice was laced with humor. I choose to believe that he is calling my bluff.

"Well…I don't know. Are you both sure you still want to hear it?" I ask not knowing if I should still tell it or not. It's a good thing that I'm a fast thinker; otherwise I would be in a heap of trouble.

"Go for it. We could all use a good laugh." Jim says smiling. I look over at Sara and see a smirk on her face; her eyes sparkling with humor and a bit of mischief.

"Ok…fine but don't say I didn't warn you." I take a deep breath. "Okay so there is this little boy in the fourth grade and he got the lead in the school play. They were doing a play by, one of my favorites, Shakespeare. He was practicing his lines over and over.

'Hark I thought I heard a shot in the dark. I ran out to see hope in her soul. I bent down to snatch a kiss and fled into the darkness by Shakespeare.' He practiced everyday for weeks and finally the big night came and he was walking out on the stage.

'Hark I thought I heard a possum fart. I ran out to see soap in her hole. I bent down to kiss her snatch and fled into the darkness by Snake shit.'"

I was looking back and forth between Jim and Sara to gauge their reactions.

"What...not good enough? I thought it was pretty funny. I've got some more if you're willing to put yourselves through the torture." I reply abruptly.

"NO!" They both say at the same time, and then they both start laughing.

"Hey, it wasn't **that** bad; was it?" I know I'm not the best joke teller, but still.

"It's not that, it was a little funny just…well…" Sara replied and Jim cut her off.

"I think she's trying to say is it's just not as funny as we thought compared to your outburst of laughter earlier." Jim states. I sigh and jump slightly when I feel a hand clasp my thigh and squeeze.

"So who's up for a movie?" Sara stands and walks into the living room with a little sway to her hips. _Damn! She's such a tease!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Many thanks to Twisted Puppy for her wonderful beta work.**

**Here I come to save the day; semi-smut is on its way. Ha, ha, ha. (Mighty Mouse. God I'm old. Ha, ha, ha.)**

**Chapter 23 Sara's POV**

_I am so lucky to have so many important and loving people in my life. I have a wonderful husband/mate, a great father figure, loving parents of which I'm still getting to know, and friends that are my extended family; what more could a person want? _

Don't get me wrong, but I really didn't think Jim would actual stay to watch a movie with us. _I had other plans in mind. I guess that will teach me extending an invitation that I don't truly mean._ I sigh rather loud and snuggle up to Gil. His arm tightens around my waist and his fingers sneaking up the inside of my shirt. I know what he's doing._ Payback's a bitch. _I glance over at Jim. I notice he's into the movie and not really paying attention to his surroundings. _Good for me!_

"Does anyone want popcorn, drinks… _or a good swift kick in the ass?" _I whisper that last part for Gil's ears only. His chest shaking with what I can tell as a silent chuckle. I can't even imagine what's going through his head…I mean Jim's right over there and he can turn around at any minute.

Don't get me wrong, I know he's still horny, _I can still smell it._ I am too for that matter. I want nothing more than to pull down his joggers and mine, crawl into his lap and impale myself on his throbbing erection. His fingers brush against my nipple and I feel it harden at his touch. I look at up at him and his focus is entirely on the movie. _Well two can play this game._ I stretch and move to the other end of the couch. I put my feet in his lap and he looks at me with confusion.

I stuff a pillow behind my head and lay down. He turns back to the movie. I move my foot and begin to lightly rub his groin. I can feel it twitch and his body tenses. His hand stills my foot from continuing its ministrations. I can hear a low, almost dangerous, growl emitting from his gut_. I'm starting to like these heightened senses. _I look up and see him staring at me with a feral look in his eyes. They are so dark and added to the light from the television give off that animal glow. I tremble involuntary; not because I'm afraid either. Oh no, but because that look holds promise of such passion, desire and; the raw need of a male just waiting to be unleashed.

I take a deep breath and his smell hits me; masculine, earthy, rich… _Oh God, I wish Jim would just take the hint and leave. _I wanted to be polite and a good hostess but I didn't think he'd actually stay, damn. I might tell Gil to hell with making love, just fuck me already. I want it hard, fast, no-holds barred, and straight out body to body action. Forget everything else; **my** carnal desire, **my** instinct is urging me on.

_God it feels like I'm in heat again. _No, I know I'm not. I think it's just because we haven't been intimate in a while. His hand that has been idle for so long started moving up and down my leg. His touch brings my body to life, humming with want, burning with need…_Ahhhh_! I'm going to die from sexual deprivation here.

"I'll be back." I told anyone who would listen. Both men wave their arms in the air. How do you like that, now I'm being ignored; go figure. I sashay down the hall to the bathroom; I can feel his eyes on me. I know he's watching me, so I put a little extra sway in my walk. I glance over my shoulder and see the animal lurking; waiting for the precise moment to pounce on it's pray. _Come and get it baby. _

After washing and drying my hands; I open the door and come face to face with Gil. A little squeaking noise bubbles out from my lips. He pushes me back inside and shuts the door, blocking my only exit. I love it.

"Why are you teasing me tonight? Do you think I won't do anything just because Jim's here? You know me better than that; remember when Sofia was here?" My breath caught in my throat at his boldness. _Yes I remember perfectly. _

"God I love you." I murmur. I raise my arms and wrap my hands around his neck and twine my fingers together at his nape. I lock gazes with him. And that was all it took. His mouth came down hard against mine and I match his ardor, opening my lips and welcoming his tongue inside. A purr mew leapt from my throat.

He tastes like coffee and heat, of lust and sexuality, of man and beast all rolled into one wet, hot plundering tongue that sweeps in and out of my mouth; teasing, dancing, along with my own tongue. His hands span my back, and then slid lower to clasp my hips. He presses our bodies together…perfect.

The unmistakable feel of his hardened erection, so blissfully close to where I need it most. _God, how I want this…need this…love this!_ Gil's mouth was greedy against mine, sucking and nipping, demanding I give as much as I was receiving. His hands made their way around to front of my shirt, sliding it up so very slow…

"Gil." I moan. His lips latched on my neck as he grunts.

"Honey, Jim's in the other room. We…we can't…Ohhhhh…can't do this yet." I gasp out as he sucks on the sensitive spot between my neck and shoulder.

"Are you eager and ready for me? There's nothing to keep us from enjoying ourselves except your paranoia over Jim being here." He growls softly by my ear. He turns me and positions me in front of him, facing the vanity mirror, so we can watch his hands play with my breast. "And I love you too."

I can't help but relax in his embrace, concentrating on enjoying the caresses. Gil trails his right hand down across the waist band of my joggers. I watch enthralled in the picture we're creating. Our eyes lock. His sapphire with amber flecks and mine dark honey/caramel with amber flecks. I'd never watched myself, until that night at the cabin. _That was so damn erotic and sensual, what a turn on! _

He slid his fingers under my lacy thong and through the closely trimmed hair below. _Magic fingers_, I think as he continues to tease me. His fingers slide in and out, probing me, filling me; searching for my sweet spot. His thumb alternating between pressing and circling my clit. _Heavenly, such sweet torture. _My body trembles, I grab onto the counter for support. My walls clench around his fingers, and he moans softly in my ear as my orgasm racks through my body.

I pull away, still in a daze, and turn around to face him. I watch him bring his fingers up to his mouth and suck on them. I can't help but moan at the sight. I put my hands on the hem of his shirt and push it up to his neck. I latch on to his nipple. I start to lick, suck and tug on it all; while my hands work on sliding down his joggers and boxers as far as I can. I take his cock in my hand and stroke it. I watch his face as he looks at me. His eyes are dark, velvety and just as fiery.

"Sara." Gil groans softly while thrusting into my hand.

"You want me, don't you honey?" My voice is husky and laced with hunger.

"Always…" He grumbles. I take my thumb and swipe away the seeping drop of pre-cum from the head of his erection. I stop and wait for him to make eye contact with me again. His eyes open, I bring my thumb to my lips and start to lick, then suck the moisture off. His eyes are positively feral now.

I kneel before him; making sure he's still watching me. I wet my lips and kiss the head of his throbbing cock before I take him in my mouth.

"Hey, Gil, where did you go?" Jim calls from the living room. We both groan._ Damn!_ He takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in just a minute." Gil voice is almost yelling at this point. I stand up and tuck him back in. _We have to postpone again; this sucks._

"Let's get rid of him and so we can continue this." I tell him while dragging my nails down his torso. He growls and shivers at my touch. I love the power I have over his body; as he does mine.

"Wait two minutes and then come back into the living room." He turns and walks out the bathroom door. I exhale and look at my watch.

Two minutes later, I open the door and walk down the hall. I'm nervous, anxious, and slightly timid to be honest. I feel like I teased him far too much tonight, but the outcome just might be worth it. _Oh hell, of course it'll be worth it…it always is._

I see Jim and Gil talking and laughing as the credits roll from the movie. _Must be some conversation. Thank God the movie is over; maybe he'll leave now. _Jim looks at me then at Gil.

"So…I guess I better get going. Unlike you two, I have to work later." He says. I look at Gil and smile.

"I'll walk you to the door Jim." I answer. I loop my arm in his and walk him to the front door.

"It's great to see you so happy and don't be a stranger doll." Jim hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"There is one more thing but you have to promise not to tell anyone, Jim." I whisper in his ear. He pulls back and worry and concern are a few emotions I see in his features. I laugh lightly and he relaxes a little.

"Are you pregnant? Are you…" I cut Jim off quickly before he starts to get eccentric.

"NO! No nothing like that." I stammer.

"Well? You're sort of worrying me here doll face." I smile at his fatherly statement and nod. I take a deep breath.

"I…I'mkindofmarriednow." I blurt out. The shock on his face is evident. Great, now I feel like a total idiot now.

"I guess I should have told you sooner but it slipped my mind. It just happened and I was going to call you but…" I'm blabbering now and can't seem to stop. I tend to do that whenever I get nervous and worried about what people think of me; even more so when it's someone I love or care about deeply.

"To who… I mean how… when did… Sara?" Jim's confusion is priceless. He keeps looking over my shoulder at Gil then back at me. I don't want to laugh but it's hard not to smile. _'To who?' I would have thought it obvious when we were snuggling on the couch and Brass watched him kiss me._

"I married Gil. A day, after the Hank incident, Gil basically told me that he was stupid and fought not to have these feelings for me and failed. It happened really fast but I don't regret it. If you ask me, it took too long. Three to three and a half years is enough time. Don't you think?" I smell Gil behind me before I feel him wrap his arms around me.

"By the look on your face Jim; Sara told you." Gil's voice is deep and vibrates through his chest; while his breath brushes by my ear.

"You could say that. I guess when you want something you go for it tenfold huh? You never cease to amaze me, buddy. When will the two of you be coming back to work anyway?" I look at Jim and shrug.

"I'll have to call personnel and let them know, maybe tomorrow night?" I nod with Gil's answer. I never want to go back because being with Gil is so much better. At some point, we'll have to go back; I accept it.

"Well then you guys have a great night." Jim points at me. "And you doll, I'll talk to tomorrow." I smile at him.

"Ok, I love you Jim." I say and feel Gil tightens his embrace. It doesn't hurt, but I think it's more possessive and territorial than anything. Jim smiles back at me.

"Love you too, doll. Goodnight." He turns and walks away. Gil shuts the door and before I know what's happening, he pins me between the door and him.

"Now my dear…where were we?" He growls and grinds his groin against my pulsating core. I might just be able to tap into the beast in him tonight. That makes me shiver in anticipation even more that what Gil is doing to my body…


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: Smut! Do not read if you disapprove or do not like. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 24 Grissom's POV**

Her eyes grow wide, but it's not from fear, and they glow with need. Her arousal is driving me crazy and the heat emitting from her body is proof enough for me. I grind myself against her again.

"You didn't answer me honey." I growl while I lick and nip at her collar bone. She moans and arches towards me.

"W…we were about to…ummm…don't stop." She purrs and gasps. I stop and wait until she opens her eyes. I'm not disappointed when she does. "Why did you stop? Are you trying to be cruel?" Her voice is husky with desire.

"Cruel? Me? If anyone is cruel here, it's you my dear. You've done nothing but tease and provoke me tonight." I reply back. She growls at me and her eyes flash with enough intensity to bring a normal man to his knees.

"ME? You started by teasing me first. I just played along, so don't you **dare** put the blame solely on me." _Touché,_ She throws her hands up in the air. "You know what; I'm not playing your game tonight. If you want me, then take me; if not, well then good night." Her voice is deadly calm, but her eyes are a dead giveaway. She's enjoying this as much as I am. I lean close to her face, our noses almost touch.

"Your voice is calm but the response from your body tells me otherwise. It announces your pleasure as my lips nibble your ears, my mouth sucks on your skin, my tongue explores your mouth and my fingers caress your body. You're turned on my dear. I can feel it." I take a deep breath.

"I can also smell it. You can't hide it from me." I caress her face and she shivers.

"Just shut up already and fuck me." She growls. _I don't want to fuck her. She means more than just a fuck._

"No. Remember what I told you before, never a fuck." I barely get out before being pushed towards the couch. Her eyes are very dangerous and glossing over.

"First, I smell you too." She growls out sexily, while her hands are on her hips.

"Secondly, what gives you the right to call the shots tonight, hmm?" I am memorized by the fire in her eyes and the seductive undertone in her voice. My body, my mind, my soul; all are constantly craving her body, her heat and her touch. Wanting nothing more than to slip into her wet, velvet folds; easing my way in her core, I moan and she glares at me. I sit up as straight as I can. My cock so hard, it hurts. I clear my throat.

"Well I guess that leaves us in a minor bind." I huff. She raises an eye brow and snickers. I'm caught off guard and before I know it she launches herself at me. She pushes me down on the couch and stares at me.

"We are not in a bind. If you're not willing to participate…then I will use you, simply _take_ my own pleasure from your body. " She states and I watch in awe; her hands change into claws and drags then down from my hips to my feet. She rips my joggers and boxers right from my body in such a fast but cautious way; that I barely see it coming. Her claw curls around my painful erection and a predatorily smile slowly appears on her face.

"If I didn't know better…this." And she strokes me lightly and squeeze softly. "Is all for me." She purrs.

I watch as she pulls her shirt over her head quickly. Her breasts are so perfect, nipples already in hard peaks, _waiting for me,_ so soft and smooth. Her claws rake down my chest. I feel her nails across my torso. I growl as my eyes roll in the back of my head. _God that feels so good! _I mentally thank my lucky stars for finding her and claiming her. My shirt is pulled from my body in haste. I'm now naked and lying on the couch with this beautiful creature hovering on top of me; wanting me as much as I want her.

"You're over dressed my dear." I groan as her claws drag back down my chest. I can't stand to be still any longer, I reach for her but she slaps my hands away.

"This is my show. You took too damn long and over analyzed the whole situation. It's actually pretty simple if you think about it." Her eyes lock on mine.

"Do you want to know or do you get the gist now? See you take part A." She barely grazes my erection.

"Then take part B." I watch as she stands up and lowers her jogging pants and thong in one swift motion. My erection twitches at the sight of her; Naked, uninhibited, in a domineering way.

"Last…but definitely not least," She straddles my hips and grabs my throbbing cock.

"You insert part A into part B and you get wonderful friction, imminence contact, and that results in a staggering, astounding, or even mind-boggling experience; call…_ohgod_… the orgasm…_yesssss…_ or climax." I mentally take in; how her body looks the in dimly lit room, her body pearly white, limbs long and perfectly shaped. She moans while she engulfs my cock between her soft velvety folds. _Pure bliss._ So wet. So tight. So perfect. _All mine! _

Her claws pierce my skin; I wince at the slight pinch. I look down at the ten little blood drops that magically appear on my chest. Sara stiffens and looks down at my chest. I watch in fascination as she leans down and licks each little puncture. Her eyes glaze over and the heat flowing off her body in waves.

"Sara…" A low growl as I reach for her again. This time she lets me grasp her hips and I immediately roll us over. I laugh as the surprise clearly evident in her eyes.

"The couch may be small but I am a man being driven by a very sensual, erotic, amorous woman." I begin to slowly thrust into her. She lifts her legs and wraps them around my waist. Sara is so warm and sweet smelling, the place between her legs; so tight, moist and inviting.

I lower my head between her shoulder and neck, while I continue to thrust slow and deep. I breathe in her scent, the sweet aroma of her female body, minor scent of her beast, and the distinctive fragrance of our combined fluids. Sara bucks her hips, clutching my back with her hands. Her claws dig into my flesh as she skims her palms over the muscles in my back and ass. I can feel the muscles in her inner walls start to ripple around me.

I want to watch as she comes undone. I rise up and look down on her. Sara's eyes are closed. Her mouth is partially open, as she takes short rapid breaths. My speed increases, she tightens her arms and legs around me, and arches up to me.

"Giiilllllll..." She moans and grunts and her orgasm rips through her body. I almost came at the same instant as her, just watching her as she goes over the edge; so beautiful. I growl as I thrust deeply into her, pressing her forcefully against the plush cushions of the couch. I can no longer hold back. That's when I feel her walls grab me again, pulling me deeper, and milking me for all I'm worth.

"Sara…" I whisper. I let go with one final thrust and spill my semen deep within her womb. I collapse atop of her, our breathing ragged and irregular. As my climax begins to wane, I lift my head. Sara's eyes are heavy and a lazy smile shows on her lips. I roll us back, still inside her; so I'm on the bottom again.

"I could stay like this forever." She mumbles against my chest. I have to smile because I feel the same way.

"I know honey but we have to face our friends and the rest of the world sooner or later. If not then…well one could only guess." My voice is gruff and I feel her move. I grab her and keep her still. "No. Just a little longer…please." I plead with her. She sighs.

"Ok…but we can't fall asleep like this. We might get stuck." Her voice is husky and her breath is warm on my chest.

"What if I want to stay like this?" I say, anticipating her answer. She nuzzles my chest while her fingers play with the sparse hair and just shrugs. "I guess I'll call personnel tomorrow and tell them we're ready to come back to work. By tomorrow night we'll be at work and probably answering **a lot** of questions." She nods and murmurs something inaudible.

"What did you say honey?" I question.

"I said good night and I love you." She wiggles and my cock twitches at the sensation. Her head pops up.

"You are insatiable you know that." She laughs and slips off of me. We both moan at the loss of connection.

"Let's go to bed and talk some more in the morning." She holds out her and I take it.

"I love you too. I might be insatiable but that's calling the kettle black, don't you think." I wiggle my eye brows and her husky laugh fills our house with warmth and love.

"Come on. I'll even let you tuck me in." I laugh at her statement.

"Don't I always?" I say. She pulls me into our room. We get in bed and no sooner do we lay down, her breath evens out and I know she's asleep. I pull her closer and she sighs. Tomorrow night is going to be a long one.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I also neglected to mention Joseph and Annabel's last name (got carried away, it is Tate).**

**Chapter 25 Sara's POV**

As we walk down the long corridor; I feel my stomach knot in both anticipation and apprehension. I'm just glad that Gil's by my side. The smell here is different than in the open. I can smell chemicals, print powder, sweat, GSR from bobby's area, food, coffee and… other werewolves? I know other people don't seem to smell or notice, but it's kind of hard not to. I am still dreading the meeting between Gil, Ecklie, and myself.

"How are you doing? I know the senses can do a number on you and I just want to make sure that you're ok." Gil voice is lower than usual but I guess it's not to draw too much attention to our arrival.

"You know if you have any questions or you feel that you just need a break then please take one." I look at him and smile.

"I know how overwhelming it can be, that's all." His voice takes on a shy tone.

"It's a lot to get use to but I think I can handle it." He smiles at me and I feel his hand as it rubs my back before he drops it away again.

"So when is this big meeting with Ecklie anyway?" I take a deep breath and a wonderful smell penetrates my nose.

"What is that smell…mmmmmm… it smells delicious!" I look around and see him shaking his head. I cock my head. "What?" He chuckles.

"That, my dear, would be Greg's coffee." I open my mouth to say something and he quickly cuts me off.

"I'm serious." I put my hands on my hips.

"If you don't believe me then go to the break room and see for yourself. After you get a cup, would you bring me a cup, please? I'll be in my office getting things together for our meeting." He turns and walks towards his office. I didn't even get a chance to reply. _At least he said please._

I walk into the break room and sure enough there's a fresh pot of coffee brewing. _This smell should be an aphrodisiac in itself. _I pour myself a cup and take a sip.

"Oh god that's good." I moan as the hot, tasty fluid flows down my throat. It burns but it's so worth it.

"Hey! Sara, your back!" Greg's voice booms from behind me. My coffee cup slips out of my hand and breaks in the sink.

"Dammit! Greg! You scared the shit out of me!" I turn around and see a happy smile cross his face.

"Don't you know it's not nice to scare people; especially one with a gun?" He just shrugs and his arms wrap me in a hug.

"Just so you know… I've missed you." I whisper and hug him back.

"You wouldn't even believe all the shit that's happened while you were gone. Grissom left on some study, Catherine and Warrick had a DB out by Lake Mead; floater, gross beyond words and that smell." He shivers. "Anyway Nick had a B&E out in Henderson. Brass had a missing person and me well; let's just say it's been a plethora of evidence. I've been up to my eyes in processing and epithelial's." He says excitedly and is practically jumping up and down.

"Greg, what do you think you're doing?"Gil's voice growls from the door. Greg jumps and lets out a little squeak.

"Grissom, hey boss man. I…I was just…getting a cup of coffee, when I ran into Sara. She's back, see? I just wanted to say hi and catch up before shift." His voice is high and there's a slight quiver to it now. I know Gil scares a lot of people, but a lot of people respect him too.

"Well I see you're all caught up now…so get back to work before I actually let you in the field on a decomp of your very own." Greg scrunched up his face, grabbed a cup of coffee and left after holding up his hand in a phone way and mouthed 'call me'. I exhale rather loudly and Gil looks at me.

"You know it's going to get worse. Nick and Warrick actually hug and kiss me, what are you going to do then, huh? You can't go all cavemen, beat them up, drag me down the hall by the hair and lock me up you know." I hold his gaze and he slowly nods.

"I know and I'm trying, really I am." He looks around and motions me to follow him. I grab another coffee cup from the cabinet, fill it and hand him his. We walk in silence down the hall towards his office. I notice some of the lab techs nodding so vaguely, that if you weren't paying attention that you would've missed it.

He opens his door and ushers me in.

"So exactly how many pack members work here?" I can tell my question caught him off guard, when he starts to choke on his coffee.

"I don't really remember. Why?" I shrug.

"Just curious… My senses are working over time. I can smell the difference plus if you are really watching and paying attention around you, you can see faint signs by the way they act." I say. He smiles and nods.

"Yeah…I notice." He chuckles.

"They're just trying to pay respect and show their submissive side, you'll get used to it. Just wait until…" A knock at the door interrupts us. "Come in!" He growls. The door opens and Ecklie comes in.

"Hey Gil…" He looks up and smiles. "Hello Sidle." He sneers. Strong pine and cedar scents penetrate the room. A menacing growl comes from Gil and Ecklie looks up quickly.

"Calm down Gil. You'd think that I'd try to stick my hand in your cookie jar." I look back and forth between the two.

"We have a lot to talk about." Ecklie turns and looks at me.

"So if you'll excuse us, Sidle. I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to us argue about paperwork." Gil snorts and Ecklie frowns.

"Conrad…it's highly unlikely that Sara will be leaving any time soon. As you know, I've got some big news to share at our monthly run._" Monthly run? What the hell is he talking about? I'm going to have to ask him later._ "And I do agree with you, we have a lot to talk about between now and this weekend. The run will be held at _our _house." Gil pauses and lets the information sink in.

Ecklie looks at me then at him.

"WH…what are you talking about here Gil? I mean weren't you… you know…ummm…" Gil cuts him off.

"As you know the elders held a ceremony about two weeks ago at Joseph and Annabel's house." Ecklie nods and Gil continues.

"She is their daughter, my mate, my wife, my betrothed." Gil points to me to me to create visual proof for Ecklie. Ecklie's face is pure confusion. I bite the inside of my mouth to stop laughing. _Priceless and I love it! _

"You mean to tell me that…" he points to me then to Gil. "Are married? You know personnel isn't going to like this one bit." He takes a shaky breath; Gil laughs deep and throaty. It's a turn on for me.

"That's the great thing about being the AD; you can bend the rules for us." He lean forward and clasps his finger together. _He reminds me of the God Father, well I guess he could be in a way. _I snort and shake my head. I draw the attention from both men and they look at me. I wave my hand in the air as a dismissal.

"Hey Gil…" The door opens and Catherine barges in.

"There's an older couple at the reception desk asking for you or Sara." She looks around the room, looking at Gil, Ecklie and me.

"Their names are Joseph and Annabel? Does that ring any bells?" I get out of my chair and move towards the door.

"Sara, wait and I'll walk with you." Gil gets up, grabs the assignment and walks around his desk.

"Are you coming Conrad? We can finish talking on the way." He doesn't wait for the answer, nudges me gently out the door and hands Cath the slips. "Catherine if you could take these and meet us in the break room I'd really appreciate it." He looks down at his watch. "We'll be there in fifteen, twenty minutes top."

As we round the corner there they are talking with Doc Robbins and David about who knows what. They all turn and smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tate, as always a pleasure." Ecklie greets my parents. _Wow, my parents._ I'm still getting used to that.

"Oh, Conrad you're always such a sweet boy." Annabel hugs him and Joseph shakes his hand. They turn their attention to Gil and me.

"Al and David were just keeping us company while we waited for you."

"So what can we do for you?" Gil's voice is smooth and calming.

"We just wanted to know what time you want us to come over. We were hoping to come a little early to visit before the run." Joe said while holding on to Annabel's hand. I can't bring myself to call them mom or dad yet. _Now I feel bad._

"Sure we'd love for you to come over early. In fact anyone who wants to is welcomed to." Gil says. I feel faint pressure on my lower back. I certainly need to talk to him about all this. Doc moves first.

"Welcome to the family." Doc whispers as he hugs me and kisses my cheek. Then he shakes Gil's hand. David smiles shyly and walks over. Gil watches in amusement and shows his dominance. Just as it's been no secret around the lab of my feeling for Gil; it's also been no secret of David's crush on me.

"We can get a little loud, sometimes wild, but family's family." David gives me a quick hug and peck on the cheek. I know I'm blushing now, because I'm not used to all this attention. I take a deep breath.

"This is all lovely and I'm…I'm honored. But the truth is I am not really comfortable with all this attention, or focus solely on me." I give Joseph and Annabel a hug. "So if you'll excuse me." I don't wait for anyone to reply and I start walking towards the break room. _Gil and I will be having a long talk when we get home. I want to know, just how big is the pack? I need to know more about it and there will be no more hanky-panky until I know what I need to know. I'm alpha female, dammit; I deserve to know these things._


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Many thanks to Twisted Puppy, for the beta'ing, musing, and everything. :) **

**Chapter 26 Grissom's POV**

"Sara!" I call out to her, but she just keeps pacing. I can feel the eyes of other pack members on me; she's making me look like a fool in my own lab. We need to have a serious talk and I need to learn how to resist her body. _Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen._

"Please just stop and talk to me." She stops and glares at me.

"When were you planning on telling me that we're about to have several hundred people, that I don't even know, coming over and staying for the weekend?" She huffs.

"I mean how on earth are we going to feed everyone? What about bathrooms and other amenities? I'm not good around a lot of people. You, of all people should know that by now." _She also has a point. _She flops down on the couch with such grace. _It has to be a female thing._

"Honey, don't worry. This has been going on long before we were ever born. It's like a big family reunion. We change and run, letting our animal selves free, and bonding with our pack. About the food… everyone brings something. Places to stay… they stay in tents or sleeping bags depending on the weather. Toilets…well we get those port-a-potties and if they're really desperate, they'll go find a nice quiet spot in the woods." She snorts.

"Port-a-potties, are you serious? They can't be sanitary at all. You didn't answer my other question about the showers/baths? Don't forget the…"

"Hey, it'll be fine, you'll see. I've done this before, though never with a beautiful, sexy, intelligent, charming, caring…" She laughs and holds up her hand.

"Very funny; trying to butter me up. I really don't want to talk about this at work. Anyone can walk in and overhear us." She whispers while pointing a finger at me. I take off my glasses and pinch the bridge of my nose. _At least we're in my office and not somewhere more public._

"Does this mean I'm sleeping on the couch for the next few days?" She just pins me with a glare that could peel bark off a tree. I sigh and take that as a yes. I am dreading about telling her that we will probably have company. Since it looks like the couch will get broken in, I may as well go for broke.

"There's something else." I look up and see a look of apprehension cross her features. I take a deep breath.

"We might have some of the neighboring packs show up." Her face is still as stone. I started this, now I need to finish it.

"It's a way of a treaty of sorts, but don't worry I know the Alpha. There will be no fights on the premises." She's bouncing her leg up and down. A nervous jitter, I notice she does this often.

"Why don't you go get something to eat and I'll be out in a moment." I add while trying to smile but growls when she stands up and slams the door on the way out, I know I've done it. _Dammit._

I walk down the hall not taking my time, yet not rushing either. I am not ready to have my head bitten off. _Should I tell her who the Alpha is or should I wait? That one can wait until we are in the privacy of our own home. She's going to have a coronary when she hears who it is. _I round the corner and hear voices coming from the break room.

"So Sara… how was the wild life refuge? Did you see a lot of wild life?" Nick asks.

"It was pretty peaceful for a while and yeah, I did see some wild life. I had an up close and personal view as I was practically mauled by a wolf." I can hear the guys laughing.

"You did not. Come on and tell us the truth girl." Warrick said.

"Do you think that I could possibly make that up? I would never, **ever** make up a false accusation or story. If you still don't believe me, I have the pants to prove it." She states confidently. _James, I still can't stand him. I hope he doesn't come to the run. If so… he better be on his best behavior, or else. _

"Gil?" I turn around and see Catherine with a file and cup of coffee in her hands.

"So are you going to tell me about your little vacation? How was it, did you do anything interesting…" I cut her off quickly. I love Catherine, don't get me wrong, but if you let her; she'll just keep talking and never seems to know when to stop.

"It was fine. Some information I collected from Coccinellidae turned out to be quite useful. Did you know that…"Cath laughs and waves her hand.

"Never mind; I'm sure that's all great and you entertained yourself with all the bugs you can handle but…and I really hate to say this; you need a life. Not just work life or your bugs but a real life…you know with a woman? Speaking of women, I have this friend and she's in town for…" This is not something I need right now. Especially with Sara already pissed at me and in hearing distance.

"I appreciate the offer and I'm sure she's a very nice person, but I've already…"

_**Beep…beep…beep.**_ I look down at my pager.

"Sorry. It looks like Sara and I have a date with the good Doctor Robbins." I turn and walk into the break room. I see everyone smiling and laughing at God knows what. If I hadn't been so distracted with Catherine's questions, then I would have known.

"Sara." She looks up.

"Doc has our results on the DB." She stands up and stretches. I can see the smooth, creamy skin of her stomach peek out. I close my eyes and let out a moan.

"You ok there, Gris?" Warrick asks. I open my eyes and see everyone staring at me. Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg have concerned looks on their faces; then I look at Sara and see amusement shining bright in those beautiful eyes. _She knows._ I clear my throat and nod.

"Are you sure?" Nick asks with his slight southern drawl.

"I'm fine. Really; I just think I'm starting to get a migraine." I say with as much conviction as my voice will let me. _I sure hope they bought that._

Thankfully Sara moves towards the door and everyone else goes back to what they were doing; before I made a complete ass out of myself. I walk out of the break room, doing my best to catch up with her. When I round the door, I see her leaning up against the wall and waiting for me.

"So what took you so long?" She smirks and pushes off the wall. _Note to self; never__**, ever**__ piss her off again._

"Are you ready?"I nod and we walk side by side to the morgue. She's being too quiet. I understand her point, but this is a tradition that's been held for centuries.

"Sara…I..." I say but her hand goes up the in air.

"Not here." Came her reply before opening the steel swinging doors.

"Gil, Sara, I'm so glad the two of you could make it." Doc says with a smirk. Then he looks between us and his smirk drops.

"Trouble already? What did he do Sara?" She folds her arms across her chest, in her defensive posture and huffs.

"Like I told _him,_" And she points to me. "I don't want to talk about it here. So could we just get back to the important matter at hand, please?" He gives her a nod and glares at me.

"In my own defense, I'd just like to say I did nothing." I put my hands in the air, because I know when I'm out numbered. She scoffs.

"Yeah that is exactly the reason I'm so damn pissed. You didn't tell me anything. Hey, let's dupe Sara. Let her find out a day before several hundred people show up and see what she does. Great plan, Gil." Her voice rises with every word, eyes glossy with unleashed tears. She faces me full on now.

"Were you even planning on telling me or did you want to wait until the first guest showed up; 'oh by the way honey we're expecting two to three hundred guests this weekend'. That's reeeeaaal smart coming from you." She growls and storms out of the morgue. She has no problem assuming the role of Alpha female; I'll give her that one. My eyes wide and my mouth open when I turn back to Al. _It feels a bit drafty where she just ripped me a new one._

"For being so intelligent Gil, you may be one of the stupidest people I know. You better make this right, quick. I remember this one time, when your mom and dad had a fight." Doc chuckles as he takes a second to recall the memory.

"That was a sight to see. Your mom never gave in easily at all. He used to beg and plead with her. One time she had him crawling on his hands and knees in front of the entire pack. When they finally made up, everyone was howling, and we didn't see them for a solid week." Doc sighs and looks at me. _Make up sex; there's something to look forward to at least._

"Beg, plead, promise, compromise and agree with everything she says; now go before you regret it. I'll have David bring up the autopsy report." He dismisses me out of the room as he walks back into his office.

I walk up and down the corridors looking for Sara. I see Nick and Warrick playing cards in the break room.

"Hey has anyone seen Sara?" I try to keep my voice steady and professional. Nick and Warrick exchange looks.

"Ummmm… she said that since shift was over in five minutes that she was going to go ahead and head out." Nick said and Warrick nods in agreement. _Damn._

"Thanks guys. Hey, don't stay too late, okay." They both mutter their 'okay's and I turn and walk towards my office. When I open my door I notice my desk light is on. I look around and notice a small envelope on my desk. I sit in my chair and open it.

_Gil,_

_I left early didn't think you'd mind too much. If you need me, call._

_We need to talk._

_See you later,_

_Sara_

I pick up my papers, case files, and head for the door. I open the door just in time to see David walking down the hall with a folder in his hands.

"I was just about to head out for the day David." I point to the folder in his hands. "Is that for me?" He smiles and nods.

"Yeah Doc wanted me to bring it up before shift's over. I…I was wondering if maybe…this weekend…you know…well…" I clear my throat.

"David it's ok. If you want to come over early, I'm sure Sara would love the company." He lowers his head.

"Anything else I need to bring?" He asks sheepishly.

"No just yourself. We'll need all the able hands we can get." I say truthfully. "Well I have to get going, but if you need anything David; you know you can call anytime."

"Thanks Grissom." We shake hands and he makes his way back down the hall.

Time to head home and face the music, so to speak._ It's time to grovel, big time; and I still have more to tell her. I hope my back can tolerate all the time I'll be spending on the couch. I wonder if she'll like flowers or chocolates. _I can only hope that an apologetic gesture softens the wrath of Sara a little.

I get home and don't see Sara's car in the driveway. I still get out of the car and go inside.

"Sara?" I call for her but I get no answer. Then I remember the note: _If you need me, call. _I pull my cell phone out and wonder where she might be.

"Hello?"

"Sara? Where are you?"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Not really smut but brief nudeness and suggestive (hint, hint) dialogue. The usual suspects, Ha ha ha.**

**Chapter 27 Sara's POV**

_"Sara? Where are you?" He asks._

"I'm at _my _apartment. Why? What's it any of your concern? After all you're the one who doesn't like to talk about important aspects and events…so I figure if you can keep secrets then so can I." I hear him slamming doors. _Probably the Denali's._

_"You should be at __**our**__ home. I'm coming to get you." _I can practically hear the vibrations of his growl through the phone.

"No!" I answer, hang up the phone and toss it across the room; thankfully it landed on the couch. I didn't even give him a chance to reply back.

How could he do this to me? We've been married for almost two weeks and known each other for over six; three years keeping in touch and three years working.

I walk into the bathroom and run water for my bath. _I need to relax._ I take my toasted coconut/vanilla body bubble bath and add a capful to my water. "If he thinks that he's going to get away with this, he's got another thing coming." I murmur to an empty room.

I take off my clothes and put them in the dirty hamper. I open the closet and grab a towel. _Big and fluffy, my favorite._ I check my water one last time, shut it off and slip in. "Ahhhh, relief." I whisper to no one and close my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep in the tub, because I hear his heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"Sara!" His voice is hoarse and gruff. I'm really tired of the arguments we're having. _It has to be a world record. _I snort.

"Sara!" I know he's in the bedroom now and he has such irritation in his voice. _Whatever, _Like he has the right to be angry with me. I clear my throat.

"In here. Not that it matters or you really care." I mumble. I shouldn't have said anything, but I do want my security deposit back at some point.

He storms into the bathroom, chest heaving, nostrils flaring, his eyes dark sapphire, and a fine coat of hair covering his body. _God he's sexy, like I need the reminder. _I can feel the adrenaline and power rolling off of him; especially when he's in wolf form like this.

"How did you get in here anyway? I don't remember ever giving you a key." I grumble. He huffs.

"I don't need a key. I've got techniques. You are my mate, my wife; do you understand any of those? It means you are mine as I am yours." He mutters. That just pisses me off even more. Treating me like a child.

"Excuse me! I know perfectly well what that entails but you, however, do not." I stand up, fully aware that I'm naked. I don't want to show him my nudity right now, but I'm getting cold and can't sit in the tub forever. I can feel his eyes roam my body and I grab the towel to prevent it. I wrap the towel around me and pull the plug on my bath. "Stop looking at my ass." I growl.

When I turn around again his body has shifted back to normal. His nostrils are still flaring and his eyes are still sparkling.

"I'm allowed to look and touch if I want to. You gave me that right the moment we were married and mated." He spits angrily. He takes a deep breath and steps forward, until he's standing in front of me. "You smell good." I dismiss his sentence.

"Excuse me. I've got things to do." I start to walk around him when his arm grabs my wrists.

"Where are you going now?" His voice is low, cautious, and oh so sensual. _Why does he do that? Does he even know what his voice can do? Of course he does!_

"Let's see…I'm standing here in a towel, I'm cold, and I need to get my clothes on. Would you like a play by play? I can describe what I'm doing word by word and then…" His mouth slams into mine and catches me off guard. My body automatically molds to his and I can't help but yield to him. I know I'm being a bitch about it but I can't help it. _I know he'd be pissed if I kept anything from him. That's why we're in my apartment instead of at home. _ His tongue is hard and demanding, like he's searching and probing my very soul. The ripples of my arousal begin to build up between my thighs. He then starts to nip and pull at my bottom lip. In all the chaos, his hands pull at my towel and it drops.

"Come home with me." His comment muffled by our mouths. He starts grinding against me. I feel him smile while still kissing me.

"You're purring honey; I know what you want." I push away from him and he stumbles slightly. _Bet you didn't see that one coming, did ya? _

"I'm not ready yet, I'm still pissed; and you're right, I do want you," _how can I not?_

"But when you do this…this… God you make me so angry, I can't even complete a fucking sentence!" I growl and stalk into my room. I can hear him following me and chuckling.

"Just shut up. I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth until I'm properly dressed and I've calmed down some." I rant.

"Why are you being so evasive about this other Alpha anyway? You don't think he'd try to take me do you?" I continue to dig through my drawers, completely oblivious to my surroundings at the moment, and pull out my clothes. I'm thankful I don't have a lot of choices; pants, tank, and of course panties with matching bra.

"You know if that's all you're really worried about then you don't need to." I sigh.

"I'm happy…well not at the moment, but I'm happy to be where I am. I love you so stop being so caveman and just talk to me."

No sooner do I turn around, Gil pounces on me; tackling me down on the bed. His weight on me is so heavy, so damn right; simply perfection. His hardened erection is pressing into my belly and I wrap my legs around his waist instinctively. His kisses are always, so fierce with passion and full of desire. His rough, callous hands slide up my sides. I don't bat away his advances, or when he cups my breasts and strokes his thumbs across my hard nipples. _He's exploiting my weaknesses in hopes that I'll forget that I'm mad at him. Not going to happen._

"You are made just for me." He groans. "You're perfect, Sara."

"Gil, get off of me. You are so not getting any tonight and maybe not for a few days." I try to push him but it's hard; especially when he's doing such delicious things to me.

Gil keeps grinding slowly, touching and kissing me; I feel like I'm dying for him to put his mouth to good use everywhere on my body. My eyes roll back in my head. His lips track down my throat, sucking on my neck like no tomorrow. I start purring with need. I arch to him and press our bodies together, trying desperately to find a rhythm. I feel myself dripping with want, need, and desire; all for my mate. _I want release, I need it._

"Don't…ohgod…please." I gasp, trying to catch my breath. I feel him hum against the pulse in my neck. The material of my tank top gives away when he tugs. My breasts pop free with one flick to the front clasp, of my bra. _I am putty in his hands. _His takes my nipples, one after the other until I can't think beyond the next lick, curl of his tongue around my stiff tips.

"Never." He whispers. One last kiss and nip to my throat he reluctantly retreats.

"I'm sorry for almost mauling you. I couldn't help myself, honest. You're so damn beautiful and sexy that you make me lose my mind and train of thought." He fastens my bra back and pulls my tank back down to cover me. "Give me a second to calm down." He sighs, gets up and walks to the window.

_Did he just stop? What the hell is that all about? Is he trying to make me even angrier than I already am?_

I bite back a groan. The view from the rear was just as good as the front. His wide shoulders, an ass so round and tight; I want to sink my teeth into it to double check if it is as firm and yummy as it looks. _How does a man his age have an ass like that?_

_Control yourself, Sara. _I mentally scold myself. I exhale and stand up. I walk over to him, wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his shoulder. I don't want to just give in but I really don't want to be alone either.

"I got you something. It's on your counter in the kitchen." He murmurs. _A present, for me?_ I squeeze him gently and unwrap myself from him.

"Okay." I kiss his neck and slowly make my trip to the kitchen. I round the corner and see a vase full of Orchids. _He remembered!_ I feel the sting of tears building up, and his arms engulf me from behind. _I didn't even hear him or smell him._

"I love you and I'm sorry. Please come home with me. I'll do my best to not be the closed up, misanthropic bastard everyone knows and _you_ love." _He's still not answering my simple question._ His breath is warm and voice sends shivers through my body. I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. His eyes are memorizing and hypnotic. _My addiction is you._ I want to say so badly. I lean forward and nuzzle his neck. My tongue peeks out and tastes his pulse. _Salty, masculine, purely Gil._

"Thank you for the flowers, but you still haven't answered my question; who is the other alpha?" I whisper, still unsure why it's so easy with him. _Tomorrow's the big day and I'm not ready._ I hope this goes well. Maybe I can get Doc to tell me who this mystery Alpha is. I'm allowed to know this information._ Maybe a phone call to my parents is in order. They would have to know, right? _


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Grissom's POV**

"Who is the other alpha?" She demanded. I pale because I have a bad feeling I know how she will react. She looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok? You're not getting sick are you?" Sara's voice is so affectionate and sincere, but laced with a bit of anger still. I shake my head. She places her hand on my forehead. _I like it when she touches me and it feels good to have her take care of me._

"No fever, but you're kind of clammy; are you sure you're okay?" I smile at her, and then bring her hand up to my lips to kiss her smooth un-marred skin.

"I'm fine, promise. I'm just thinking… that's all." She looks skeptical at the moment. I drop my head and take a deep breath.

"I am truly sorry for back in the bedroom. If…I'm…" I sigh. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to…I felt like I was…I would never rape you honey. I'm not like James." I stutter and she cups my face.

"I know you would never hurt me." Such conviction and trust in her eyes as she spoke. "If I was uncomfortable then I would have stopped you. Do you believe me?" I want to say _Yes!, _but I just nod.

"Let's say we get some sleep. I have a lot of things to get in order before tomorrow." She pulls away and shows me where the extra blankets are. She opens the bedroom door. When she's half way in, she looks back at me.

"Just so you know, I'm still pissed at you and for your information; yes you are sleeping on the couch." She closes the door. Here I thought she'd let me sleep in the same bed. _This might just be the longest weekend of my entire life._

I open the closet in the hall, wishing she had at least another bed.I pull out extra sheets and make my way back to the couch. When I pass thebedroom door and inhale. I can smell her; _sweet, spicy, earthy, and simply… Sara._ I can also smell her bubble bath. _I can just go in there, right? I shouldn't need an invitation and I do need a pillow. _No! I have to listen to her, show her I can be a submissive mate. I raise my hand and knock.

"Who is it?" Her words are muffled. _Who is it? What the hell? Who else is here?_

"Who do you think it is? Who are you expecting Sara? We're the only two people in your _**old**_ apartment." My voice is harsher than I want it to be and I can't seem to stop myself from running my mouth.

"Do you think I wouldn't be able to smell another male on you? If one even dares to touch you or have you in any way I'll…I'll…" I take a deep breath trying to calm myself, but it's not working.

"Do you know how hard it was watching everyone touch you at the lab, and believe me I know it wasn't sexual. I don't like to smell other males on you." I'm growling now and I'm starting to shift. Even the thought of another male trying to claim her sends me into pure carnal rage.

My hands shift into claws, a fine coat of hair covers my body, my face shifts while my nose and teeth elongate, my back arches, and a hungry growl rips from my body.

"Let me in honey." I growl out trying my best to make sure she understands my words.

"No! I'm busy and on the damn phone." I can hear her voice as she talks to some unknown caller, but not what is being said. _Who is she talking to? I want to know!_ "This is the last time I'll ask nicely. Please let me come in." My voice is still gruff.

I flinch when the door is thrown open. She's changed into her night clothes. _If we were in bed together, she'd be naked. _She's wearing a silk robe; her eyes are wild and her breath ragged. _She doesn't even give me a second glance. Gotta love a woman who doesn't care which form you're in. _She pokes my chest with her finger. It kind of hurt too.

"You listen and listen well,_**Grissom**_**!**" _Ouch, my last name; that hurts. _

"We would not be in this situation if it wasn't for _**you.**_If you answered my damn questions in the first place then we'd be at _**home." **_She continues to jab and push until I'm backed up against the wall opposite the door.

"Do you think I like being here? It's a sad reminder of my life before you, but at least then you had no purpose to lie to me and keep things from me. Why now?" Her voice is low and dangerous. I gulp and see her track the bob of my Adam's apple.

"I'm waiting for an answer. If you don't give me a truthful answer then I'll call around. I'm sure my mom and dad know, or perhaps Doc or David even." _Dammit, I know she's going to rip me a new one for sure._ I take a deep breath.

"You might want to sit down for this honey." Her nostrils flare and she walks into the living room, sits down and waits. I start to pace and I've got a very uneasy feeling about this.

"Just spit it out Gil!" I sigh.

"You want to know who the other Alpha is, right." I look at her and she nods.

"Well you have to believe me it's none of my doing. The old Alpha had certain obligations towards the pack. A promise of freedom to choose your mate, and live among normal people, without having to fear being hunted down close to the brink of extinction. It's been a very hard struggle for us to be where we are and…" She interrupts me.

"Gil the longer you wait to tell me the more pissed off I'm getting. I understand if it's harder than you expect it to be but… please trust in me, in us, in our bonding; to accept the outcome." She never ceases to amaze me. Such love, trust and pure acceptance for being recently transformed and finding out you're not really who you thought you were. I smile at her.

"Okay." I sit down on her coffee table in front of her and reach for her hands.

"It's Heather." I whisper. She just looks at me, confusion in her eyes and cocks her head to the side.

"It's Lady Heather…you know Heather Kessler?" Her eyes grow wide and she tries to get up; I tighten my grip on her. I know she wants to run.

"Let. Me. Go. Now." She punctuates each and every word with as much anger and venom I've ever heard out of her mouth.

"No. I will not and I still don't quite understand why you don't like her." The look on her face told me that it was not the right thing to say.

"Get the Hell out of **my **apartment. NOW!" such malice it actually scares me and turns me on at the same time. _I do believe I need help. I also believe, no I know that Sara is the only one who can help me._ I can feel her hands shift under my hold.

"Sara. Honey, please listen to me. I was afraid of your reaction; that's why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry; it's my mistake. I'll do anything and everything to make it up to you. I love you. Don't do this, what will people think?" My voice sounds as desperate and uncertain as I feel right about now. She pulls out of my grasp. Then she laughs loud and shakes her head.

"You," And she points at me. "Are the last person who should care of what the others will think. I mean just think of it this way; I'M YOUR WIFE and you kept this from me. Why? Because you thought I'd react the way I am? Because you thought you were protecting someone? Because you thought it was right? Are you listing to the words that are coming out of my mouth? It's all about YOU!" She takes a deep breath and I can see tears in her eyes. "Leave." She whispers. I just stare at her. _How am I supposed to answer that?_ _Am I really that self-centered?_ Apparently I take too long to come up with a response. She turns; I watch her walk into her room and shut the door. I hear the lock click into place. I'm so screwed.

"I'm not leaving! You are my wife and I will not leave here without you!" I yell. I take my sheets and make my temporary bed. I don't care how long it takes me to get through to her. When I finish, I lie down and stare at her door. I can hear her sniffling and smell the scent of fresh tears. How am I going to make this right? Maybe I should call someone. I snort. _Yeah that's going to be good.' Hey Doc I didn't really follow your advice and now she's even more pissed than she was at the lab._

"How could I be so stupid?" I mumble softly to myself. I have to make this right and I don't think flowers will do the trick this time.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for their comments/replies, it means a lot. Hope you all have a wonderful day/night. Smut warning in the next chapter so be prepared. **

**Chapter 29 Sara's POV**

I look over at the clock noticing that it's already five, and work starts at eight. I need to get my run in before work. I walk into the living room knowing he's still here. I heard him outside my bedroom door. It's pretty bad crying yourself to sleep over something that could have been less consuming if he wouldn't have been so damn evasive. I should feel bad but I don't. He brought this all on himself. I walk into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Where are you going?" I turn around with my hands on my hips. His voice is deep and slightly groggy, his hair is wild from tossing and turning; and there are bags under his eyes. _It's his fault, not mine. I shouldn't feel bad because I'm in the same shape._

"I'm going for a run, why?" I answer back quickly. His shoulders slump and he rubs his face.

"No reason. Will you be back before it's time for work?" He shakes his head before I can answer. "Sorry, forget I asked." He turns and walks towards the bathroom; like he lost his favorite toy or best friend. When the bathroom door closes, I walk to the front door.

"Go have your little pity party why don't you. Just forget to talk about everything over one blow up." I mutter as I slam the door shut.

On my way back from my three mile jog, I notice Gil's Denali isn't parked where he was when I left. I scan the parking lot and he isn't anywhere. _Dammit! _I run up the stairs to my apartment door.

"What the hell? So when things get too damn tough, he just up and bails; should've known. I mean after all a tiger can't change its stripes, why should he?" I growl, opening my door. _I guess I'll have to re-new my lease after all. _I sigh and shut the door.

I drag my ass to the bathroom and turn on the water. I will not go to work sweaty, or pissed. I will not give him /them that satisfaction. I look in the mirror and see a very exhausted person.

I feel like I'm falling into a bottomless pit. _How can anyone deal with this kind of shit? So much has happened in the last month. _Waking up one day, finding your sorry ass lover buck naked between some bimbo's thighs, getting away to try to find yourself, finally finding your one true love, finding out you're not who you really think you are, turning into a beast…no wrong word…maybe a wild sexually addicted bitch more or less.

I change quickly and climb into the warm spray of the shower.

"So does that mean I'm queen bitch so to speak?" I mutter to myself.

"Technically, yes it does." Gil's voice penetrates my ears and I yelp. I pull back the shower curtain and peer out; there he is in all his naked glory. _God, I want him._

"Don't you know it's not nice to sneak up and scare the holy shit out of someone?" My speech is a little rattled from being frightened. "So where did you go?" I whisper. He pulls back the certain and climbs in behind me.

"I said your name several times and you didn't answer me." He places his hands on my arms, moves me to the side and steps under the spray. He grabs the shampoo and lathers his hair.

"Then I heard you in the bathroom and apparently carrying on quite a conversation with yourself." He throws his head back and rinses out his hair. Then he begins to wash his body. _How am I supposed to concentrate with him in here with me?_

"As for where I was…well I was hungry. I looked in your cabinets and refrigerator; all the food you had is either expired, decomposing, or is starting to move again." He looks me in the eyes.

"So I went to get us some food. I figured I could cook something before we head to work." His voice is sincere and pure with a touch of amusement. He rinses off the soap and moves me back under the spray.

"Soooooo…what did you get to fix us anyway?" I try to act as indifferent as possible but it's so hard. All hot, hard, naked and wet. Just for my viewing pleasure. It takes all that I am to suppress a moan and not tackle him. He grins and chuckles.

"Well…what are you in the mood for my dear?" _You, _I want to say but instead I shrug and shake my head. _Got to keep strong here Sara. _I berate myself.

"I don't know. What are you hungry for?" I see his eyes immediately darken and his breathing increases. He exhales sharply. I know what he wants because _great minds think alike._

"I'll whip something up for us." He says hoarsely; his voice is filled with his arousal. I smile at him.

"Okay. I'm sure that whatever you decide to cook, it will taste wonderful." I'm content with the way my voice sounds; no signs of desire or arousal evident except in the air. He nods and goes to get out.

"Wait." I say before I can think. He turns back to me. I reach for him and cup his face. My lips brush him and I kiss him. Slow and tentatively, allowing our lips to meld together. _I've missed this, him. _

My hands roam his chest. His hands grab my hips and pull me close. His hands are rough and tender against my skin. I lightly push on his chest and our lips break apart.

"I'm so sorry. I know I should've told you and it's entirely my fault." He takes a deep breath. "I'm not sorry for my actions. You will not be sleeping here tonight. We are going to go home after work and get ready for our guests. We will share the same bed. I've gotten used to sleeping beside you, when you snuggle up to me, the way your body fits to mine. The way your body heat seeps into my skin; soothing my aching muscles and it calms me down considerably." He sighs and rests his head against mine. "You are my wife, my mate, my life; and I do love you Sara."

"I know and I'm sorry too, not for my reaction towards Heather, but for you keeping something from me. How would you react if it were me keeping something from you?" His grip tightens.

"See you wouldn't like it one damn bit, would you? I have been honest with you from day one, and I will continue to unless you give me reasons not too." I try to back away from him and he pulls me closer.

"I'm cold and hungry; I would like to get out now." He keeps his eyes on me and reaches behind me to shut off the water.

"I will not let you go until you agree to come home with me, to our home. We have a very full weekend. There are a few people who are arriving early to help set up and keep you company; so you don't get bored." I snort.

"What; you don't think I can entertain myself, or do you think I'll leave?" I keep my voice calm and low. His body starts to vibrate with what I can tell is anger.

"Don't say that. Don't even think about running away from me. I am doing this for your protection." I cock my head to the side and wait for him to continue.

"James might be there. I don't know what he's been up to and I **will not** leave you alone with him out there." He pulls me to him and practically squashes me, in a bear hug, against his chest.

"I don't want to lose you. I'll kill anyone who raises a hand to you or tries to take you. We both know I've already done it once." His hands stroke up and down my back.

"I've never thought that way before. I…well technically being pack leader I take care of our own but with you…" He sighs.

"It's just different. I can't and don't even know where to begin." He kisses the crown of my head.

"Come on your cold." He opens the shower curtain and grabs us both a towel. I wrap mine around me and head to the bedroom to change for work.

When I emerge from the bedroom, food calls to my senses. My stomach starts to growl uncontrollably. _Guess I'm hungrier than I thought._ I stand just inside the kitchen watching the naked, thick muscles in his back and arms flex and bunch up. He flips something that looks like pancakes in the air. I look around at the counter and see eggs, sliced fruit, meat of some sort, and a fluffy stack of pancakes. _Yummy!_  
"Would you like some coffee, juice or milk?" His voice startles me from my thoughts.

"Coffee, we'll need it." I say and watch him flip the switch on the coffee pot.

"Would you like me to get the plates and silverware?" I see him nod his head.

"If you would, please." His voice is deep, no emotion what so ever shows.

I get the dishes and start setting up the coffee table. I go in the kitchen, grab our coffee cups and take some of the food to the living room. He brings the pancakes and some syrup. We load our plates and eat in silence. I look up at the clock and see it's already seven-thirty.

"So are you about ready then?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm just going to clean up really quick." He nods and helps.

We arrive at the lab with ten minutes to spare. I head straight to the locker room and get my stuff. On the way to the break room, I hear Gil talking to someone. I walk into the break room and see _**her.**_ Gil turns around just in time to see me pour a cup of coffee.

"Sara." Gil's voice has a hint of surprise to it. I turn around and see him fidgeting nervously. _Now why would he do that if there's nothing to hide? Guilty much? _


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

**Warning: It may, the smut, start in this chapter and continue within the next.**

**A/N: I want to thank Twisted Puppy for putting up with my sick and perverted ways; also for beta'ing. Thank you all for reading and putting up with me too, it means a lot. Have a wonderful day/night, depending where you live. **

**Chapter 30 Grissom's POV**

My body's been on fire all damn night and to make things worse Heather decided to show up right before shift started. Since then, Sara's been avoiding me. I am forced to abuse my power as the boss in order to talk to her.

"Sara, could I see you for a minute." I ask looking at the clock. We have twenty minutes before shift ends. Greg and Nick shrug their shoulders while ending their conversation with her. Catherine and Warrick are sitting close, looking through their case file and evidence, they don't seem to notice when I asked to see her in my office.

She follows me silently. I know she's uncomfortable and still pissed. I can smell it and feel it drifting off of her in small amounts. I open my door and usher her in placing my hand in the small of her back. I immediately feel her tense at my touch. _This isn't supposed to happen; she's supposed to feel comforted by my touch, not unnerved. _She sits down and I sit beside her. When I reach for her hands she flinches, but I refuse to let go.

"Sara, I didn't invite her here; you know that, right? She asked questions about the run and you." I whisper keeping my voice as soothing as possible. "She'd heard talk about me taking a mate and wanted to know all about you. I told her she would have to wait until later to meet you personally." I sigh and squeeze her hands. She sighs.

"I think I'm going to go home." Her reply comes out tired.

"You mean our home…right?" I ask, worried that she'll say no.

"Yes." She whispers. I let out the breath that I'd been unconsciously holding.

"Let me get the rest of my things and we'll leave together." She looks at me with an odd expression.

"What?"

"You're not worried about the others finding out? I mean we haven't told them and I was thinking that you do…" I cut her off quickly.

"I want to tell the world about us being together. I just don't think they're ready for the _**other**_ thing yet." She smiles and nods her head in realization of the other matter at hand. She yawns and tries to cover it quickly.

"I guess we should go, huh?"

"Yeah that would be a good idea. I'm getting kind of sleepy and I know we didn't get much sleep last night either." She smirks sheepishly. I walk around my desk and extend my hand and she accepts it. _She is so very warm and soft._

As we pull in our drive way my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say.

"_Gil, it Joseph. How are you doing, son?"_ Hisvoice is full of cheer.

"Hi, Joseph. We're fine thanks for asking. Are you both coming over early as well?" I'm a little apprehensive about this weekend. I just hope it all goes well. I can see Sara looking at me silently asking for information. I hold up my hand and index finger signaling her to wait a moment.

"_Yes. I was just curious on how you're going to do the traditional mating with Syr…I mean Sara. Does she know yet? Have you told her of _our_ pack run, of her hunt with you?" _His voice takes on a nervous tone.I clear my throat.

"No; she's mad at me right now." I see her glaring at me now.

"_I think Annabel would like to talk to her, if that's okay?" _I hear Joseph call for Annabel.

"I think she would like that." I pass the phone to Sara.

"Who is it?" She whispers while covering the receiver.

"It's your mom now…well I think." I say then smile at her.

"Hello?" she softly says.

"_Hello honey. How are you doing? Gil told your father that you were a bit upset with him. Would you like to talk about it?"_ I over hear Annabel's motherly voice.

"No, it's not necessary. We just had a disagreement of sorts." Her voice is firm.

"_There's probably going to be a lot of speculation about the two of you this weekend. Don't worry about a thing; I'm sure it'll be ok after he claims you in front of them." _Here we go. I brace myself for an onslaught of furry. I turn to face her. She opens her mouth about to say something, and then I hear her mom's voice again. _"Then you'll get to hunt as a couple."_ Annabel sighs. _"It'll be so beautiful. I could tell you stories about your dad and my first hunt as a mated couple. That bonding experience alone is worth its weight in anything valuable. Could your father and I come over around noon to help set up? We would like to spend some more time with you, if that's alright?"_ I see Sara look down at her watch.

"Ummmm. Y...yeah sure. I'd like that. David's even supposed to come over early too. I don't know about anyone else, Gil hasn't told me." She continues to speak with her mom but when she says my name she glares at me.

"We should probably get some sleep, since we only have…" I look at the clock on the dash board, it's already nine. "Three hours to sleep." I look over at Sara and she nods in agreement.

"I'll see you both around noon then. Alright drive safely…ok we will…bye for now." She closes the phone and hands it to me.

"Sara…before you get even more pissed at me, I forgot about the ceremony during the first run. When you get mated you have to claim your mate in front of the pack." Her eyes get wide and horror flashes briefly. I shake my head.

"No honey, it's nothing sexually explicit and then our hunt. I won't make you do it. I know you don't like the idea of killing something. I'll make the kill and we can claim it together." _The thought of Sara; in her fur, tracking down a deer and killing. Talk about a fantasy._ I can't help but shiver with excitement and get hard at the thought.

"It's fine. I'm not pissed. Shit happens." She whispers softly, but I can still detect a hint of anger.

I turn, just in time, to see her open the door and get out of Denali. I guess that's my cue. Too damn much to do and so little time.

I walk into our bedroom and immediately start shedding my clothing. I know she'll follow; it's only a matter of time. As I slide in between the sheets, she walks into the room.

"I'm exhausted and could probably sleep for a few days straight." She mumbles and starts to strip. It's not like a dancer stripping but it's still very exotic watching her clothes just fall off. I'm memorized by every inch of creamy, soft and smooth expanse of skin; being exposed for my own viewing pleasure. I groan and she turns her attention towards me.

"What's wrong?" her voice is so soothing, when she isn't yelling.

"Nothing…I was caught up in my own little world." I shake my head. "Come to bed honey." I hold up the sheets and her eyebrow rises. I know she see that I'm hard and more than willing.

"What? You can't blame me. Hell, just look at yourself for crying out loud, woman! I am but a man by body and a beast by nature. I will be on my best behavior." She nods and grins, then slips in beside me. I want to at least spoon or cuddle with her. She wiggles back against me, I wrap my arms around her and she exhales.

"I love the way you feel in my arms honey." I murmur as I inhale her scent. She wiggles her ass against me again.

"Woman, you are tempting me here. I am trying to be good, and you keep teasing me." I growl low in my throat. My hands move to her hips to keep her in place.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She tries to wiggle again.

"I didn't mean to make it uncomfortable for you." _Uncomfortable, ha that's an understatement. I'd love nothing more than to… _

"_Oh God!" _I groan when my erection slips between her thighs. I'm throb and ache to be inside her. The heat between her legs call to me, her moisture spreads over me, burns through to my very soul. I turn her so she's on her back and not her side. I want to look at her and watch her.

I hover on top of her and her eyes are so bright and sensual. I can barely think when she wraps her arms around me. Her soft lips brush mine, moist and hot. I need more, have to be inside her in every way possible. I spear her mouth with my tongue, I swallow her gasp. Her hands in my hair, brushing over my cheeks, touching me everywhere; it's all charging me with a need I can't explain.

When Sara lifts her legs to wrap around my waist, clinging to me; her heat absorbs through my cock, saturates my balls and continues to drown me before I'm even inside her.

"Damn, honey." I grunt, while trying to catch my breath. I reach between us, positioning my erection at her entrance. She thrusts herself forward.

"Now, Gil. Please, fuck me now!" She whimpers. I told her no fucking but how can I deny her any longer. I need it and so does she. I dive deep inside her, her muscles parting and sucking me in. Her heat sweltering; burning me while I bury myself deep within her soaking core. I press my mouth to hers, allowing her to release her passion into my mouth. Our tongues danced together in our kiss, so hot and passionate, I'm consumed by it. Her nails dig into my shoulder and her thighs clamp against my hips; all while I continue to fuck her with reckless abandonment. The room fills with the scent of our lust, hot and heady; so thick I can hardly breathe.

"Gil…so…close…don't…stop…please." She pants. _Like I would stop now._

"I'm going to…honey!" I feel her muscles tightening around me, my cock grew, pressure building so fast I couldn't control it; even if I tried.

"Giiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllll." She moans as she holds onto me tightly, her body shakes, her heat flowing through me, filling me with a power like no one else ever could.

"Ssaaaarrrrrrrrrraaaa." I huff. My orgasm broke inside me, my juices storming out of me like hot lava. I fight to catch my breath while I empty myself deep in her womb.

"I…I'm…" She cuts me off with a simple kiss to my lips.

"Don't… you dare say you're sorry. That was the most." She sighs. "Amazing orgasm I've had in a very, very long time." Her voice is as husky and placid as I've ever heard it. She touches my cheek and kisses my lips again, so soft and loving.

"Thank you…for trusting me enough to really let go." I brush her hair out of her face and she just smiles lazily back at me.

"Have I told you that I love you?" My voice is deep and almost rumbles out of my mouth.

"If I haven't then I am sorry. I should tell you more than once a day my dear. I love you, my Sara." She grins.

"I really love you too." She tells me. My sweet, angelic angel.

"Can we sleep now and talk later?" I go to pull out.

"No! Stay." She whispers harshly.

"What if we get stuck honey?" I can't help but grin, remembering what she said about getting stuck.

"I don't care…just need to feel you longer, please." She purrs. I nod and roll on my back taking her with me.

"Sleep my sweet; we have so much to do when we wake up." She snuggles closer and closes her eyes. I listen to her breathing become shallow and I know she's asleep now. I close my eyes and enjoy the warmth from her body as it seeps into my muscles. _I won't be as sore tomorrow as I normally would._

**A/N: **Please do not forget to sign the waver before reading the next chapter. Warnings are placed for reasons.


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: There were no animals harmed in the making of this story. I also do not condone the violence towards animals in anyway, but this is also just a story. Following does contain the carnal/primal sides of things a bit. Read at your risk. Thank you.**

**A/N: Thanks again to Twisted Puppy for putting up with my wicked way (you'll see soon) and being a wonderful beta. Continuation of the smuttiness. I am not accountable for heart failure; trouble/labored breathing, or complete loss of bodily functions. (Like I've said before I like humor and making people laugh or smile. It's who I am.) If I've brought a smile to your face or a laugh out of your mouth, then I've done my job. Be safe, be happy, be free, be loved and most important ****be yourself****.**

**Chapter 31 Sara's POV**

I can't believe the crowd of people already in our back yard.

"It's a lot to get used to, huh?" I hear Annabel's voice. I turn around and smile at her.

"Yes it is, but I think I can get through it. I'm lucky to have so many people, friends and family helping me along the way."I shrug.

"What more could one ask for?" I turn back to look out the sliding glass doors. I see a lot of men working and women getting tents and I would guess booths for cooking food and housing drinks. Our backyard just became a campground.

"It's always so wonderful to see pack members, come together and unite. Some are just so busy with their work, or trying to impress others that they forget what really matters; family, friends, and our pack bonding." Annabel sighs and sips her coffee.

"Yeah, the only people that have even come close to my family are the people I work with...well except for now that is." I smile at her and take a drink of my coffee.

I turn back to the back yard and see Gil. Some younger man walks over, slaps him on the back and asks something. Gil nods his head and I can tell he's laughing. He points towards the house and laughs again.

"You both are good for each other, you know?" I look over at Annabel again and smile.

"Do you think so? I mean there are far more qualified women out there, that know the ins and outs of pack law and here I'm just thrown in for kicks." I sound a bit weary even to my ears. Annabel laughs…I mean really laughs, full belly laugh. It sounds nice and comforting.

"Don't be silly. You were destined to be together and you'll learn all the ways in due time. No need to feel like you're a foreigner, because you are not. Before you were taken from us, Gil would be over every day to look at you and spend time with you." She smiles and gives my arm a squeeze.

"If you needed something, he was there. It was so sweet. At the time, he didn't even know that you both were betrothed. He took the responsibility for you like he knew with in his soul; you were his as he was to be yours." She sniffles and I turn to see her wipe her eyes.

"Would you look at me?" She sighs.

"I must look like an over emotional crazy person."

"No…I like hearing stories. So could you tell me about this hunt or about…?" I squeal when arms wrap around me from behind. I look over my shoulder and see a very satisfied smirk on Gil's face. He nuzzles into my neck and licks my collar bone. I shiver.

"I'll leave you two alone. I've got to go and make sure Joe isn't getting into trouble." Annabel laughs and walks out the sliding doors.

"So what have you two ladies been up to, while we're hard at work?" His lips graze my ear and I automatically grind back into him.

"We'll have to save **that** for later." He takes my hand and leads me to the door.

"There's someone I would like for you to meet." We walk outside and I see Heather talking with David. My stomach's starting to cramp and I most certainly am not ready for this at all. _Calm down Sara, it's all normal. HA! Normal is what I wish I was getting right now. I need to stop these absurd notions._

"Heather. I would like you to meet a very important and special person to me, my wife/mate Sara." Gil's introduction is very profound. I can feel the heat creep up my neck and settle on my cheeks. David smiles bashfully and heads off into the crowd.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sara." She holds out her hand and I accept it.

"She's a keeper Gil." Her voice is lower than I would like around my husband but I'm not about to start a fight for nothing.

"The pleasure's all mine, I can assure you. Are you planning on staying the whole weekend? If so… may I offer you one of our guest rooms?" I want to be a good hostess. I guess I should have talked it over with him before I opened my big mouth. I feel Gil tighten his grip on my hand and I just look up at him. I notice approval and pride in his gaze. _It looks like I did a good thing._

"It won't be much longer honey." I cock my head in curiosity and wait.

"For the ceremony and our hunt." He explains. _I don't want to do this._

"Are you ready?" He asks. _Ready, now that's funny. Hell no, I'm not ready. _I nod my head.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I say trying to muster up enough of assurance as I can. I want to be that person so desperately for him.

"She is such a sweetheart. She possesses beautiful manners, poise, confidence, and her sexuality perfectly; I notice she doesn't flaunt it. She's definitely a keeper in my book."She looks at me.

"I approve; so if anyone gives you trouble dear, please come and see me. I'll send them to the dominion and straighten them out." _She approves? What the hell is that about?_

"Could you elaborate for me please?" I ask being a little hesitant. I still don't approve of her business and that's what pisses me off. Gil doesn't understand, I don't think he ever will. She smiles and laughs.

"Of course, I would be more than happy to. The dominion is set up for misbehaved wolves. It helps control their anger, so they don't end up hurting an innocent person and helps with some attitude problems." She takes a sip of her beverage.

"The whole leather, whips, handcuffs is all for discipline, but there are a few humans that get into the act also. Who would've thought it would be as successful as it has been? It adds the perfect cover for us too." Our attention is brought to the podium.

"Ladies, gentlemen, children and Alphas we all are here today to welcome our newest pack member." He looks around. "Gil, and his mate, Sara please come up and reveal yourselves." There are howls, and growls. Gil pulls me along as we climb up the stairs.

The next few minutes fly by as his speech continues. I generally enjoy listening to him talk, but today I can't seem to focus. I just stand there looking over the sea of heads. I see a few people I know. Doc, David, Ecklie, Annabel and Joseph, Heather…Oh shit there's Mandy and Archie, wow who would have thought. _God, I think I'm going to puke._

"…and I mated my betrothed a few weeks ago. She is now the new Alpha so treat her with the same love and respect as you normally would an Alpha." He takes my hands, kisses me fully on the mouth, and then rises our hands up. Next thing I know there is clapping, howling, and whistling.

"That's all of the claiming; next is our hunt." He whispers softly in my ear. "And tomorrow we run as a pack."

I take deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. So many people have come up and introduced themselves but I don't think I'll be able to remember their names; at least not at first. I look around and see many people changing right before my eyes. The smell in the air is alluring; it smells of sex, lust, testosterone, and excitement is heavy. I look over at Gil and he begins to shed his clothes. He is absolutely graceful when he changes. His head's thrown back, sweat sparkles off his back, he arches and his mouth opens. I can see his fingers flexing in the dirt and his breathing grows rapid. He starts to shiver; then all of a sudden his skin gives away to fur.

If you blink you, would surly miss it. When it's over he stands on his back haunches, absolutely beautiful and utterly male. He is longer and thicker than any others I've seen._ Not that I am paying attention to_ _anyone else, it's just hard not to notice when they walk around unclothed._ Gil's erect and looks so damn powerful. I'm drawn to him and when he looks at me; his eyes glow sapphire with amber, so full of lust and promise. I feel an intense wetness pool between my thighs. He purrs, I quickly close my eyes and turn my head. _I cannot be having these feelings right now, it can't be right…right?_

I feel his hot breath on my neck. I open my eyes and see his wolfish grin.

"It's time to hunt sweetheart." His voice comes out almost as a snarl but I know it's just the side effects of the transformation. I nod and he leads me behind the stage, where I can have privacy. I strip and my animal instincts immediately take over. My body shifts as I crouch on the ground. When I stand up, Gil's eyes are almost completely amber color. The wolf in me wants to belly up and offer myself to him.

"Later!" His voice is almost unrecognizable.

I rub my head and lick his face. He turns his muzzle towards me and nips at my side.

"Let's go." I purr and follow without hesitation. My animal self knows better than to argue with him. We walk for about twenty minutes when he finally sits and waits. I follow his example.

I watch with unblinking eyes as a buck strolls into the clearing. My fur-covered ass is resting against the crushed pine needles, twigs, and leaves that cover the ground in the woods. The wolf in me takes over as I tense, preparing myself for the kill. _If I admit anything it is a bit scary and somehow freeing, does that make me a hypocrite because I'm a vegetarian? _I force myself to refocus on what I'm out here for. This is what the moment is about, the hunt, the battle between us and our meal. _Wow where did that come from?_

My eyes focus as the buck's head lifts, his nostrils flare, body tensing as he tests the air. I automatically know the second he senses us. The stiffness of his body, the scent of his fear makes my mouth water from pungent aroma. The need to lick my lips and sink my teeth into his hide is so overwhelming. I risk a quick glance at Gil and notice his posture is almost the same as mine.

My muscles start to quiver, my heart races with anticipation. The fear in the buck won and he took off. We lunge at the large animal. His speed and strength were no match for us; the natural selection, so raw and primitive in itself. The deer screams in terror, the sound echoes through the woods, filling my senses, racing through my blood as I close the distance. The moment has arrived.

My claw like hands grab on to his thick hind leg. I gasp at the sensation when my teeth puncture his hide. Like biting down on a grape or cherry tomatoes, _POP!_

Gil's mouth locks around the deer's throat with a _Snap!_ The feeling of his warm blood tricks down my throat. The thrill of the kill well earned. I can't help but purr and growl at the same time. The deer is lifeless and Gil finally let's go of the deer's throat. I feel a nudge on my shoulder and I snap at him, while I continue to gnaw on the deer. He clamps the back of my neck, takes my arms and pulls me away. I whine and whimper wanting to get back to that heavenly taste.

He growls in my ear and my body goes ridged. I look up and see nothing but the primal side of him. His cock twitches and I roll over, offering myself to him. _It seems so natural to act this way._ Gil's head hovering over mine, his eyes cloud over, and his dagger-like teeth pointing down at me. He snarls, nips at my ear, sending sweet pain rushing though me. He sniffs me and licks my neck.

"You want this." It wasn't a question. _Of course I want this, I need this. _

"Yes." I say with a husky animal toned voice. He presses his cock against my leg, and I lift my hips to the side, allowing him access. I watch in fascination as his eyes cloud over. I know Gil, the man, isn't really there anymore. He is my beast and mine alone. He doesn't hesitate in diving into me.

"_Holy shit!" _I yelp at the new sensation. His long thick cock, so much bigger, and shaped differently than in man form; pounds into my now narrower crevice of my werewolf form.

I do my best to spread my legs so he could penetrate me further, slide deeper into my pulsating core, filling me with his beastly erection. His hind legs begin to move faster and harder, as he spears me again and again. Building pressure, deep within me, unlike any I have experienced in human form.

Animal instinct drove us, my body filling with an orgasm, thicker and hotter than any I have had until now. He shows no mercy, slamming into me, filling my womb with a need, a pressure that only he could pacify.

He bit down on my shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

"Giiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllll." I cry out, howling under him, which seems to feed his madness and makes him beat my soul with his lust, his hunger for me. _So intense!_ I can feel him growing inside me, with each thrust he swells, my juices soak us both; his balls slapping against my ass. My inner walls begin to clamp down on him.

"Saaaaaarrrrrrrra." He howls, as he impales me with so much force I thought I would slide out from underneath him. But his cock holds me in place, gripping me from within, securing me, locking the two of us, bonding us together; uniting us as one. _One body, one heart, one soul. _

I pant under him, sated and content, feeling secure and safe as he hovers over me. He slides out of me then nudges my swollen core with his nose. I let my legs fall open willingly as he licks my throbbing clit. Gil spears my core with the tip of his tongue, lapping our combined juices, cleaning me and I feel the familiar tingle begin to build again. I close my eyes.

"_Fuck. Oh, God! Shit." _I try to move away but his hairy arm holds me firmly in place. Wave after wave of sweet pleasure ripples through me, I explode like a volcano. Our scent fills the air with lust and arousal.

When I open my eyes, Gil looks down at me, his long red tongue licking the juices off his face, the best he can. He looks very, very pleased and satisfied with himself. I struggle to get up and stand, proving that my legs are quite wobbly and of no use to me at the moment. _I'll be lucky if I can still walk within a week._ He gently grasps my arms and pulls me close.

After a few minutes, we walk side by side carrying our kill back to the pack. Some of the pack takes our kill from us and cuts it up for consumption later.

We walk back behind the stand and change back to human form. When I was fully dressed, I look up into his cerulean eyes.

"I love you so damn much." His voice is deep and throaty. I smile at him.

"I love you so much too. Thank you for showing me this part of you… that you've closed off for far too long." I touch his cheek and he kisses my wrists. He laces our fingers together and we walk back towards the party. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

**A/N: Again I did warn you. Thank you all for reading and bearing with me. I love to read the reviews and comments from you all. Thank you again. Have a wonderful day/night, depending on your time zones. **

**Tami**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you ****all,**** I hope you continue to enjoy. (I do have my moments, it's good, it's ok and it sucks. lol.) Chann is an Irish boy's name meaning Young wolf and Codi is an Irish girl's name meaning Helpful.**

**Chapter 32 Grissom's POV**

I stretch, out on the back porch, feeling so sore, but lazy all the same. I look across the backyard and inhale a deep, relaxing breath of fresh air. Seeing so many members of the pack together; makes me a very happy Alpha. I smell the arousing fragrance of my mate and strong coffee; before I see her. She places two cups of coffee on the railing and stands beside me. Her arms then wrap around me like a warm blanket of tantalizing flesh and fur. Sara kisses my neck softly.

"Good morning." She takes a deep breath and steps away.

"It smells good today; very rich and almost a pure quality to it." I finally take the time and glance over at her. Her hair is wet from her shower, ringlets falling down on her bare shoulder. Her tank top is pale, almost a mint green, her shorts are cut offs and she's bare foot. _What I wouldn't give to see her belly swollen with our cubs and her breasts heavy with milk to nourish them. No, it's too soon. _I shake that image from my mind quickly. She rubs my arm. "What's on your mind? You seem a bit distant." I rub my face and sigh.

"Sorry just thinking about how much life, in general, has changed for the better." I look at her and smile. Her smile seems bigger than life today.

"I was just curious. You…you just had this glow to you." She holds up her hand telling me she isn't quite done yet.

"I know it's silly, but… you just looked so… I don't know." She shrugs. "Okay, if you need or want to talk to me about anything…I'm here and I hope you know that." I take hold of her arms and draw her to me. I bury my face in her hair. She smells of coconut, vanilla, and of herself. I brush some of her hair out of the way and notice the bite mark I left yesterday. _Damn, that's bad!_ It's all puffy, deep black and purple bruising already taking place, my teeth punctured her creamy, unmarred skin. _My mark! Now everyone will know she's, MINE!_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, honey." I nuzzle and lick the mark. She moans and flinches at the contact.

"It's…fine really…I didn't even feel it." She struggles to answer. I smile against her neck and pull back. Her eyes open slowly and a sigh escapes her lips.

"You are beautiful." I blurt out and touch her face. I hear snickering and look over my shoulder and see James staring at us. "What do you want?" I snap at the obnoxious, sniveling little piss-ant.

"I was just taking a little walk and saw you, so I thought I'd stop and pay my respects." He voices with little conviction. I guess my last threat didn't work. Here, I thought he'd take me up on my offer.

"You know James…I have the right to rip out your throat right here. You show me no respect and you disrespect my mate too. I have been more than flexible towards you, but mark my words… This will be the last time you show disrespect to anyone." I snarl at him. To see him jump is more than worth it. When he smiles at me, I can see his teeth rubbing up against his lips. I move Sara behind me.

"Are you challenging me?" I start to growl and transform partially. My hands become claws, my teeth extend and my body stiffens. Sara touches my shoulder.

"He's not worth it honey." She whispers in my ear. I don't look at her; I can't and won't take my eyes off James.

"James!" the loud booming voice could be heard all over the back yard. James automatically crouches, like the little mutt he is with his tail between his legs. Well figuratively speaking, he hasn't changed… yet! His father's eyes are blazing with anger and shame. He looks at us. "I'm sorry Gil, Sara." He swings towards his son.

"You dare disrespect me and your mother. You cause us shame by the way you act towards your Alpha's. Gil is a very honorable male and you apparently have no self respect." James goes to open his mouth to speak but Chann cuts him off. "Leave and don't come back. I will deal with you later." Chann turns back to us. I see James slink off slowly as if deciding what to really do.

"I'm sorry this couldn't be on better circumstances, but welcome to the pack Sara. I must say that your wedding and mating ceremony was simply stunning." He looks at Sara.

"If I do say so myself," He looks at me then back at her. "You looked beautiful, my dear." He lifts her hand and kisses her wrist; as a sign of respect and submission. If he wasn't happily mated, then I'd feel the need for him to clarify his actions. I see a blush on her cheeks, making her even more irresistible. _She doesn't like a lot of attention to be focused solely on her._

"Thank you. I'm sorry about my manners, but I don't recall your name." She says. He smiles and laughs.

"It's alright. I'm sure you feel pretty overwhelmed as it is. My name is Chann O'Brien at you service and the ungrateful little pup that sassed you, would be my son." He sighs.

"I've given him warning after warning, Chann. You know me, I don't want to take action," I look at Sara and squeeze her hand. "but I will, if he doesn't straighten up and soon." I say in a calming tone.

"I know you have, Gil. He is our only son and you know it means the world to me and Codi that you give him so many chances." He runs his hand through his hair.

"I'll take care of him. Maybe Heather has an opening for him. I have to go and make sure James is on his way home. I'll see you both later. Thanks again, Gil." Chann bows and walks to the gate in the fence.

"So, how well do you really know him?" Sara question catches me off guard.

"Ummm…well it's a long story my dear and there are more eventful activities I would rather be _doing, _than tell a story." I wiggle my eye brows at her, hoping she feels the same way. She giggles, pushes on my chest and grabs her coffee cup.

"Oh no you don't, not yet wolf-man. You tell me and maybe…just maybe you'll get lucky. That is if you can keep up with me." Her husky laugh and the smell of her arousal linger with me as she walks through the sliding doors. I pick up my cup and walk after her. I place my coffee cup down by the coffee pot and block her in.

"So, what you're telling me is that if I don't tell you my story, I will never get to make love to you?" My voice is husky and her body shivers.

"No…I don't mean never, just until you tell me." Her voice drops and she turns around. "When do we run?" She licks her lips. Her hair is dry now; her eyes are filled with hunger and love. _I want to keep that look etched into her eyes forever. _I look at the clock. _Five o'clock, already?_

"Soon, we like to wait until about dusk." I say breathlessly. I can barely concentrate on anything, except her hands playing with my hair and her nails lightly scraping my scalp. _She has no idea what that does to me; or does she? She's a smart alpha if she's using sex as a weapon to get what she wants_

"Okay." She leans up and kisses me softly. Someone clears their throat behind us. I turn around and see Conrad standing by the sliding glass doors.

"What can I do for you, Conrad?" I ask with a sarcastic smile on my face. He scowls a bit.

"Well…I just thought you should know that we're all ready when you are. Also, some of the females have decided to stay behind to start the preparations for dinner when we return." He smiles, but to me it looks more like a leer.

"Thank you. We'll be right out." I reply. He turns and stalks out of our home.

"Well…" She sighs. "Can we change in here or do we… you know…ummm." She starts rambling and I can feel her nervousness.

"We can change in here. I know you're not that comfortable with the whole aspect of stripping your clothes in front of them yet." I rub her arms. "But it will get easier, I promise with all that I am." She smiles.

Sara and I change quickly and walk outside. In our yard, everyone was huddled into a big group talking amongst themselves. Some already stripping out of their clothes and others already in midst transformation. _Such a sight to behold, I am truly lucky_; and now I can share it with Sara.

"Wow!" Came a whisper in the crowd, when we walk out of the house. Unfortunately, that draws the attention of everyone in the pack. Not a lot of people had seen us when we left for our hunt yesterday.

"Just look at them." Another whisper was heard. I have to agree with them. Sara and I, when looking at us in fur, make a very powerful entrance. Sara with caramel color eyes with amber flecks, and her dark honey color fur. Then me with my dark brown fur, close enough to black; with silver traces throughout, and sapphire with amber flecks in my eyes. I hate to admit it, but almost everyone else seems so plain; all different colors of gray. _Dove gray, ash gray, charcoal gray, silver gray, steel gray, slate gray, just gray._ I shake my head, reprimanding myself for even thinking such a thought. There is no just plain were…we're all important and unique.

Sara tightens her grip on my arm. I know to make sure I do not stray away from her for one minute. I feel her unease and a hint of enthusiasm about the new atmosphere from being with the pack.

As the clouds part, the moon shines brightly over the pack, we take off and start our run through the woods. Feeling the dirt, leaves, and branches under our claws and the wind in our fur; there is nothing more freeing. There are barks, howls of enjoyment from the pack. The air so pure, and with the smells of the night; pine, earth, animal and lust. On the way back from north part of our property, other mated wolves stop off for a little rendezvous of sorts.

Next thing I know, Sara's being plowed into the ground. I turn and see a male trying to mount her.

"Get off her; NOW!" I growl as I barrel into the male. He stumbles to the ground I snarl and bite at him.

"Do you wish to challenge me for right?" I bark.

The attacking male looks up at me and I know now who he is.

"Well, do you James?" I snarl waiting for the reply. He starts growling low and his muscles tense. That's all it takes for me to jump him.

"Please don't Gil. I beg you." I look over my shoulder, not taking my claws off his throat, squeezing little by little. I see Chann and Codi stalking over to me. I turn my attention back on James. My nails dig into his neck so hard, I see blood starting to stain his fur. It takes all my control not to rip out his throat right here and now.

"Why, besides the obvious reason, should I stop? He has brought this on himself. He has done nothing but challenge me over and over. He has deliberately done his best to mount _**my mate, **_right in front of me. I should…" I roar, but don't get to finish. A warm claw brushes my fur.

"Gil, please." Sara's wolfish voice is still soothing and smooth_._ I look into her eyes and when she grins; my heart melts.

"I'm not hurt." She leans close to my ear. "Take me home wolf-man. I'm feeling kind of hot, playfuland very horny." She purrs, sending chills down my spine and all the blood rushing to my cock. Thankfully, the three witnesses are only paying attention to my hand still around James's throat and not hearing the enticing words coming from Sara's mouth. She nuzzles my neck, licks the corner of my mouth and rubs her head under my jaw.

"Yessssssssss." I hiss. I let go of James's throat and push him back on the ground. I look at Chann and Codi.

"Take him and get him out of my sight. I promise you, the next time he tries something like this, he will not survive." I don't like making threats but for Sara I will. Knowing how serious I am, they bow gratefully, pick up James and start to drag him off. I'm thankful that most of the pack is still occupied with their own sexual explorations to even bother with us.

Just with the smell of arousal in the air is enough to get me to mount her here, in the open, where anyone can see. The human in me knows she deserves some privacy, at least. I look at her and I know my eyes are gone by the way she stares at me.

"You know when we get home, there's no holding me back now. The urge to take you now is almost too overwhelming." Her eyes are wide but there is no fear. I keep talking as I hold her possessively.

"I just endured watching a male get his claws all over you and try to mount you." My voice is loud but not on the verge of yelling, yet.

"Come on." She nods and follows me. We begin our brisk walk back to the house.


	33. Chapter 33

**Very special Thanks to, Kelly, Twisted Puppy for all her hard work. Finding the time to beta not only mine but others and write her own. THANK YOU! May your muse continue to inspire you to the fullest and your ideas rolling. **

**Warning: With a smut, smut here and a smut, smut there, here a smut, there a smut, everywhere a smut…smut. Did I mention there's smut? I do not own the song (old McDonald.)**

**Chapter 33 Sara's POV**

Gil keeps pulling and pulling on my arm. It's like every time I match his pace, he increases it. His grip is very possessive and on the verge of leaving a bruise.

"Gil." I pant out, doing my best to break him out of his fit. I tug on my arm, trying to loosen his grip. He whirls around so fast and pins me against a tree. His nostrils flaring, his teeth extended past his lips and his eyes amber with hints of sapphire.

"What is it?" He snarls. _How dare he take that tone with me?_

"You're hurting me." I growl back at him. He glances down at our joined hands, relaxes his grip, and then lets go. I feel a familiar tingling sensation, from the blood flowing back into my fingers. I tug at my wrist and hold it up. Blood drops run down arm, from his claws digging into my skin. He grabs my wrist from me again and brings it up to his mouth. His big, red, sand paper tongue licks at my wounds. I'd be lying if I say that it doesn't send a tiny spark of arousal shooting through my system

"I'm sorry, honey." His tongue continues to lap and swipe.

"I really…really am." He then kisses each and every gash. He starts to change back to human form. The look in his eyes are now of sorrow. I start to transform back and walk through the sliding doors.

"Sara?" his voice is softer than it was earlier. I turn around crossing my arms over my naked chest. With so many windows around me, the urge to cover up is overwhelming, but I fight it.

"I'm listening." My voice is husky. He's standing there all naked, his eyes wide with hunger, his cock long, hard and thick for the taking, and his breathing heavy. His hands flex at his side. He pulls a chair and sits down.

"Come here." He holds out his hand. I shake my head.

"Do you think sex will solve everything?" I ask. He grins, in his sexy way and his eyes sparkle. _God that makes me melt._

"No, of course not, but…it's a damn good way to start." He chuckles.

"I don't want to." I huff. I can't give in so easily or he'll think he can get his way every time.

"Yes you do; so come here." I take his hand hesitantly and he pulls me towards him. I remain consciously aware of the kitchen windows and sliding glass doors. Anyone at anytime could easily watch or walk in on us. I should be horrified, but it adds to my arousal. Letting go of my hand, he grips my hips, and guides me over him. I straddle his legs, and I make sure not to come into contact with his protruding erection. The rich scent of our arousal permeates the air around us, like an aphrodisiac; leaves me wanting more.

"Gil, why don't we move to…"I whisper.

"I want to here. This is our home; if we feel we should christen each and every room in our home, then who's to stop us." His voice is stern. I open my mouth to reply when he shakes his head.

"When I want my mate, or she wants me, why should a little thing like windows get in the way? Sara I have to have you, James's scent is on you and I can't stand it any longer. After what he did, I'll try to be gentle but I can't promise." His eyes burn with such intensity, that I shiver. My hands move to his chest and my fingers play with the sparse hair there.

When he pulls me closer, it traps his erection between our bodies.

"Okay, now that I've got you where I want you," I don't move and stand my ground. "care to explain all this to me. I'm sensing there's more to this story than you care to let on." I give him a look that lets him know I mean business.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'd rather _**be**_ doing something more enjoyable." He grumbles. He looks me in the eyes and sighs.

"Fine, Chann is my uncle. He was the first male born from the family, and as first born you are automatically chosen as Alpha." He gets a far off look in his eyes.

"It wasn't easy for Chann and Codi to get pregnant. They tried and tried but nothing happened for a long time. Most of the men in our pack were getting older and they wanted to spend time with their mates instead of worrying about rogue members and trouble with other packs in the area." He takes a deep breath.

"When my parents had me, I was born to the second male; which automatically made me the successor. If anything should happen or if a male isn't born to the Alpha, then I would take place as the Alpha. So when I hit thirty and went through the change, James was only seventeen at the time and still in no way to take over. He still had thirteen plus years to go. He basically just handed it over. We couldn't go without an Alpha; other packs see it as a weakness. We, all the males, would have been slaughtered without a second glance and the females would've been beaten, raped, or killed." His grip tightens on me.

"I couldn't let that happen…I just couldn't. That is why I believe James harbors these ill feelings towards me and my family." His eyes are filled with such a burden. I lean forward and nuzzle his neck.

"I'm proud of you." I murmur. His eyes grow wide with confusion.

"What are you talking about Sara?" He sighs. I snicker and shake my head; the movement brings my body against his more intimately.

"You do your very best to please people around you, you work your ass off for the lab and the pack." I lean in close to his ear. "You please me when I want and need you." I nip at his ear.

"Have I satisfied your curiosity, honey? Are you going to take off the ban about no sex?" He moans as I suck on his lobe. I kiss and lick my way down his neck. I feel his pulse under my lips and can't resist; my teeth sink into his skin. His body starts to vibrate under me._ This is after all how we subdue our mates, right?_ I add more pressure and he sucks in a breath.

"I just happen to have inside information that…you satisfy me very much." I purr. His hands slide down my back and begin to fondle my ass. "Are you a closet ass man, baby?" I can't help but tease him. He chuckles.

"No? I'm a Sara man." He answers. I stare at him with shock and before I know it, he has me hovering above the head of his cock.

"I want you now and I'll warn you again. I don't think that I'll be gentle." I give him a short nod and he slams me on to him.

"Oh damn!" I arch my back and grip his shoulder. I try to take over, moving slowly. I open my eyes. It was a struggle for me, with my hair in my face.

"That's it, baby; ride my cock." His voice is so low and seductive. _Talking dirty? Now that's a new one for me to hear from him. I like it. _My leg muscles begin strain again his outer thighs. I move slowly and deliberately, gliding my wetness up and down over his cock.

"I will, but only if we do it my way." I manage to gasp. I shoot him a quick look. I see defiance in his expression, with a slight raise of his eyebrow. I shake when I lower myself over him again, burying him deep within my core painfully slow. _He feels so damn good! _He grits his teeth together.

"Fine, fuck me however you like… for now!" He whispers the last part but I still hear him. He caresses my breasts, my nipples pucker for the attention, and he squeezes them gently. I shiver and contract my muscles around his erection. Smiling wickedly he bends taking one of them into his warm, wet mouth. Nibbling and rolling my hard nub with his tongue, while working the other with his finger and thumb.

"Shit, oh, shit." I mumble.

"That's it, honey. Soak my cock, and make me yours." He hums, with my nipple still in his mouth. He moves to my other breast, his tongue lavishing my nipple, sucking it into his mouth like he's starving. _This is so fucking hot! _I reach for his hair, almost pulling it out by the roots.

"That's so good." I begin to move faster. He thrust his hips upwards, driving his erection further into my moist core.

"Dammit!" He growls frustratingly. _I need…more._ He lifts me up, I wrap my legs around his waist, and he walks us over to the counter. He must have read my mind. He claims my mouth. His lips are so moist and soft. The heat from our kiss spreads like wild-fire through me. I break our kiss gasping for air.

"Need…more." I pant. His fingers are rough against my skin but his touch so gentle. I glance over at the door way and see some shadows. I know some of the pack is watching. I should tell him to stop. Tell him we need to go into the other room. Tell him…

"Oh, Dear God!" I cry and arch into him as Gil bites down on the same mark he made last night.

"Tell me what you want." He demands against my throat. His lips still sliding around the bite mark. _What I want? I thought it was pretty simple. _The words come out before I can think about it.

"I want you to fuck me." He chuckles and it sends chills down my spine. It makes me almost, _almost_; forget that there are people watching. _I'm so horny right now, I can feel the wetness trickle down my thighs. _

"You are gorgeous." His fingers tickle the inside of my thighs. I know he feels the moisture there. I look my lover up and down. The smooth skin stretched over his thick long erection, his swollen plum head weeping with a salty droplet, eager and ready to plunge into my wet folds. His eyes sparkle even in the darkness of the kitchen. The coarse hairs on his chest torturing my, already hard, nipples. His cock throbbing against my thigh, _it's_ a_lmost like a dog wagging its tail waiting to be stroked. Don't you worry baby, I'll stroke it and pet it all you want. _

The smell of pine, moss, and earth penetrates the air. Arousal is very thick in the air around us. His lips claim mine again, this time more aggressive. His tongue plunges into my mouth and his teeth nip at my lips. I try to keep up and mimic his movements with my own tongue, as he fucks my mouth. He presses me hard into the counter. I run my fingers through his hair, enjoying how silky and soft it feels. I urge him closer using my legs, letting him know that I need him now. He pulls his lips away from me.

"Anxious are we?" He said grinning like a fool.

"This is your fault. You shouldn't start something you obviously don't want to finish." I lick my lips, waiting for his reaction. His sexy grin didn't waver one bit.

"Who said anything about not finishing what I start." I look over his shoulder and see the glow of eyes all over outside the door and in the living room. _There's more than there was before._ Gil thrust so deep and hard, almost knocking me back into the cabinets. I take it as a reminder that my attention needs to be on him. _He knows they're here, watching and waiting. _"God, Sara. You're still so damn tight and drenched." If he's expecting me to comment or carry on a conversation now…he's out of his mind. I don't know if I can think of anything remotely coherent anyway.

"You need this, don't you?" He pulls out until barely the head of his cock remains.

"God, Yes!" I barely manage. He turns me around so my ass is facing him and I can lean on the counter. _I would bet it's to take my attention off the prying eyes watching too. _His hands glide up and down my back in a soothing motion. He begins to nibble on my shoulder, just above _his _mark on me. I arch into his touch, sticking my ass out, willing him to take me and stop teasing.

He brushes his knuckles across my rear, while he tries to probe my core. I shift and move to help ease his entrance. I inhale a sharp breath when his steel like cock presses inside my dripping core. _So, very, slow. _Farther and deeper, he continues to stretch and fill me; giving me the fullness that I've never had. Until Gil, that is. Pressure builds more and more, the deeper he penetrates. My core throbs, my muscles quiver; while my juices soak us both. The moisture continues to flow down my legs. _It's a bit embarrassing but who the hell cares? I don't, right now. _

"OhgodyesGil." I mumble. He keeps moving further and further, he grows even more and swells while inside me. I grip the counter top, arching back to him, knowing he will split me in two, but I love the sensation that ripples through me.

His hands grip and hold my hips in place. I can feel his cock twitching wanting to move, begging for release.

"Tell me how you want me, honey." His voice would surly seduce any woman, but then I would have to kill them and him for trying it. _I'm not ready to say good-bye; I don't think I'll ever be._

"Hard and fast, don't stop until I tell you to." I try to look over my shoulder. "Don't you dare come until I say so." I thought I saw him grin and bare his wolfish teeth.

"Ahhhhhhh." I try to find anything to grab or grip onto. He slams into me, hard and deep. The counter is in constant contact with my stiff nipples and the cool surface feels wonderful on my over-heated body. His balls slap against me, sending tingles straight to my clit while he rides me harder and faster than ever before. _Not even when he was my wolf-man. _

"Is this how you want it, honey?" He asks breathlessly. All I can do is nod, my hair falling around my face, not trusting the sound of my voice. I hear familiar whimpering and purring and I know it's coming from me. Gil is grunting behind me and I know he's enjoying this too. _I also hear hisses and whines behind us._ The friction continues to build between us. I grit my teeth; determine to ride out the pressure and impending orgasm threatening to explode at any given moment. I want to feel and enjoy every second of it.

By the way he's holding on to my hips and his nails digging into me, I'll be bruised and probably bloodied. It doesn't matter anymore; I would endure anything he asks me too, no matter what, foolish or not.

"I…I'm not…sure how much…longer I can go." He grinds his teeth. I shake my head vigorously. _No, oh god, not yet. Just a little…more. _He thrust deep, almost knocking me over, hitting that sweet spot that finally sends me over the edge. He bites down hard, and I howl loud and passionately; letting the dam break, my orgasm ripples and blasts through me. _Leave it to Gil not to miss his cue._ He thrusts hard one last time and shoots his seed deep within my womb. It feels like fire burning me from the inside out. His howl is louder than mine, making sure to leave an impression of dominance and possession.

I start to collapse against the counter, but he embraces me with those powerful, loving arms. I barely register the howls and cries that continue to boom behind us.

"Better now?" His voice relaxed.

"Perfect." I whisper and nod.

"Good." He picks me up. "I'm taking you to bed." Kissing the crown of my head, I snuggle deeper in his arms and nuzzle his neck. I'm so drained and I don't want to move. I don't think I can anyway. _I also don't want to look out over the living room, towards the doors or windows. I have so many questions. How am I going to face these people? Does this happen often? Are we meant to be entertainment? Are there certain rules for this? I guess I'll worry about that later. _

**A/N: Thank you all for your support, comments, and reviews. It means a lot. Its supporters/readers like you, that make writers do better, and puts their all into their work. Please keep reviewing and supporting all the wonderful writers out there. Never forget, we do this for the pure pleasure of it, and when we bring pleasure to others it means that much more. Thank you again. Have a wonderful day/night. **

**Tami **


	34. Chapter 34

**Warning: Contains graphic imagery, please read at your own risk.**

**Chapter 34 Grissom's POV**

"So, what's wrong with you Gil? You seem more worn out than usual." Catherine asks. I groan.

"It was a very long and productive weekend Catherine. Is there something that you wanted?" I pinch the bridge of my nose. She's looking at me like she's trying to piece together a puzzle. She gasps.

"You sly dog you!" I just look at her.

"You got laid, didn't you?" She shrieks. I cannot believe that this woman is one of my closest and dearest friends.

"Catherine, would you please lower you voice a few decibels? I don't think Judy heard you down at the reception desk." I mumble. She snorts then shakes her head.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Sara." She blurts out. I cock my head.

"The last time you showed any interest in a woman; she closed herself off, was very short tempered with everyone and we all took the brunt end of her anger. Everyone knows she's in love with you." Catherine sighs.

"Does everyone really know the feelings Sara has towards me?" I ask, confused and amazed in equal parts. _Why did I never see it? Am… or was I really that clueless when it comes to Sara and her feelings towards me? _Catherine starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"You are joking right? I mean come on, Gil." She tries to catch her breath. "The way she looks at you…well I mean the way she looked at you." She stops and her eyes cloud over a bit.

"Come to think of it she doesn't really look at you that way anymore. Maybe she's got another man in her life. Hell, she deserves it, that's for sure." She brushes her hair out of her face.

"Just heed my advice and please…for the love of God, please just don't go saying anything about your date or fling or sexual partner…" _What she doesn't know; won't hurt her._ _Does she even remember who she's talking to? I don't flaunt my private life; ever. _

"Hey, Gris…" Sara's sweet voice breaks Catherine's little speech. For that I'm truly grateful and disappointed. I look in her direction; she smiles at Catherine and me.

"Hey, Catherine." Catherine smiles and nods at Sara. She looks back at me. "Ummmm. Could you spare a minute?" I nod and stand up. I want nothing more than to pull her to me and drown in her scent.

"Catherine, I'll be back in a few minutes." My voice is to the point. If I know Cath, which I do, she'll try and snoop or follow us. I hand her assignment slips and notes. "If you could hand these out, we'll be back soon." I usher Sara out and it takes all my will power not to touch her.

"So…" Her husky voice trails off.

"Yes?" I reply hoping to ease some of her hesitation.

"I…ummm..." She sighs.

"I was wondering if…you know about… _shit!_" I can't help but chuckle at her inner conflict. She growls at me. _God that's sexy._

"I want to know about last night?" I take a deep breath and look at my watch.

"It's almost time for shift. You and I are paired together, so we can talk on the way to Henderson, during our break, and on the way back. I've already been grilled by Catherine." I sigh and her eyes hold a twinkle.

"Reeeaaaaaaallly." She draws it out.

"Now that's interesting. So what did she talk to you about, hmmmm?" She's having entirely too much fun, poking at me. _Vengeance is sweet, my love._

"We'll talk soon." I turn and walk back in the direction of break room, leaving no room for debate.

"Yeah, we will." I can hear the laughter in her words. The temptation to turn around is almost too strong. _She'll pay for that remark._ I walk in the break room and see my other family talking amongst themselves. I clear my throat; everyone stops their conversations and they look up.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you all enjoyed your weekend off." I take a deep breath and smell nothing but Sara. Catherine eyes me wearily, almost like she's waiting for the big explosion; mainly Sara's reaction.

"We have a very busy night so I suggest we all get to work." There are murmurs of 'alrights', 'damns', and Greg's 'do we have to?'. I look at my mate.

"You ready?" I ask normally. She nods, grabs her coffee and walks out the door. I feel eyes of everyone on us as I turn and follow her down the hall. Catherine probably opened her mouth.

We pack the Denali and head out.

"So, you have a new lover?" She's trying to be serious but her voice is a dead giveaway. I knew this was going to happen. Some effects, of being a Were, are very good; others can and will get you into trouble if you're not careful.

"Yes, she's a very animalistic lover at that. Her sexual appetite and libido is unrestrained." I sigh.

"It's quite hard to keep up with her. She's younger than I am and she's in her sexual prime; here I am just an old…" She punches my arm. "Shit, Sara!" I rub my arm. "That hurt!"

"That's what you get for putting the blame on me." She snorts.

"If anyone has trouble keeping up with anyone…it's me keeping up with you, wolf-man." She purrs and leans over the console.

"And as for being old," Her breath is warm on my ear. Her tongue traces around the outer rim of my ear, and then she sinks her teeth into my fleshy lobe. "If I hear you saying that you're old one more time." She bites harder and I moan.

"No. More. Sex of ANY kind what so ever…" She punctuates each and every word with a tug.

"Well with me anyway. You could always use your hand." She snickers and moves back into her seat.

"Okay…so, I'm not that ol…" I begin slightly out of breath but she cuts me off again.

"Don't even finish that sentence."She starts to growl.

"When are you going to get it into your thick ass head, I'm not going anywhere. Now, about earlier this morning," She takes a deep breath.

"Did you know they were…ummm… there…watching us?" She stutters. _Don't lie, tell the truth. Remember the last time._ I shiver.

"Honestly… at first I really didn't know that they were there, I promise you. I was focusing on you and trying to keep my emotions in check and not hurt you." I can see her smirk, out of the corner of my eye. "I don't think I did a very good job either."

"You didn't hurt me." She replies quickly.

"If you think you did then you're sadly mistaken. Did I give you any implication that you did? I think the only problem was, you had to carry me to bed." She laughs and keeps rambling on.

"I don't think I could've walked anyway; my legs were jellified." She places her hand on my thigh, and then she starts to rub up and down.

"Did I ever say thank you? I didn't like the audience, but the play was quite impressive." I place my hand over hers.

"Honey, now is not the time to start something we can't finish." My heart drops when we get to the crime scene. _There's something kind of familiar about it. _We get out and collect our kits.

"What have we got Jim?" I ask Jim, still looking around. I inhale and then I smell it;_ Were's. _I look over at Sara, her eyes are wide, and she's scanning the area too. Jim opens his notebook.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Hanson didn't show up to the church social, so the neighbors called their daughter." He looks through the pages.

"Mrs. Emily Wilson. When she came over, she found them upstairs. She called the cops immediately." Jim closes his notes and wipes his face.

"I have to warn you both, it's bad. You know Johnson?" We both nod.

"He's been on the force for ten years and he spilled his guts tonight. In all honesty, I almost did too. One word covers what you're about to see, a massacre." I can't believe Jim would admit that. _It has to be worse than he's letting on. Hell, it smells worse._

We climb the stairs slowly. There is blood splatter and spray everywhere. As we turn into the master bedroom, we see it.

One body is torn in half, chunks of flesh plastered to the walls; it looks like someone forgot to put the lid on a blender and turned it on. The face is so disfigured, you can't tell who it is, but we know. The wife is on the bed; violated to the extreme. She is spread eagle and tied to the bed posts with her husband's intestines. There are vibrators shoved so far inside both openings, you could barely make the ends out. Her breasts were cut off…well we know they were clawed off and nailed to the wall above the bed. Claw marks down one side of her body, almost like they were going to skin her. Claw marks on the walls; they were marking their territory. I will find them and show no mercy while I kill them.

I feel Sara's hands as she rubs up and down on my arm. I turn my head and see her worried expression.

"You are growling and I can hear your bones popping. You don't need to shift honey." She whispers in my ear. I look around in shock; I see Jim's bleak expression and know he hasn't heard a thing. _She's right; I need to keep my temper in check._

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you and I don't want to know, so stay close." I lower my voice again.

"I can still smell them, they haven't gone very far." I say as calmly as I can. _I can't lose her because my temper got in the way. _She gives me a sad smile and picks up her kit.

"So who's coming Doc or David, Jim?" Her voice is shaky. I can't blame her, hell, my voice isn't much better.

"Both, believe it or not. I gave Al a description and he said 'David and I are on the way', then he hung up. They should be here…"

"We're here." Al interrupts Jim and David gets to work. I look at Al and his eyes flash. I nod discreetly. They talk for a minute and Jim walks out.

"This is bad, Gil." Al mutters. Sara and David stop working and look up.

"I know." I whisper.

"Any idea, on who's doing it?" David voices. _Good question. _


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own the saying 'a way to a man's heart,' or anything... except the story concept.**

**Chapter 35 Sara's POV**

_I'm going to be sick. _

_I want to walk out of the house and never come back. So much destruction and rage…it's not right. How can someone have total disregard for another human life? The carnage is just…_

"Sara?" Gil's voice is a bit agitated. I look up at him and see Doc, David and him watching me. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Sorry…ummm, I was thinking." I clear my throat. "What did you say?" that brought a faint chuckle and a few shakes of the head.

"We need to let Al and David clear the room; then we'll start collecting evidence. I also need to make a phone call to the elders. They need to know what's going on." His face is grim and his voice is stern. I know it's not directed towards anyone in this room.

"Okay." I start to walk down the hall.

"Sara!" Gil's voice is harsher than in needs to be. I turn around and his nostrils flare slightly.

"Where are you going?" I point outside. Poor Doc and David are looking around the room, trying to give us some privacy but there isn't enough room for that.

"I think…I need to get some fresh air. Is that a problem?" I ask not knowing whether or not I should.

"You are not to go outside alone. I know some officers and Jim's still out there, but the simple fact is a Were can slice through just about anyone before they know what's really happening. They're trying to send a message." He growls in frustration.

"I will not take a chance of anyone I love or care about getting hurt or possibly killed. Until we know they are properly taken care of everyone must stay in constant contact." Gil looks at Al, David and me. I see them both nod in agreement with Gil's request, right now I am unmoved by his request. _This is me and I don't take orders very lightly. As a matter-of-fact, I hate them. _

I huff and place my hands on my hips. The air got thicker and thicker with an earthy scent.

"You're walking a fine line here, Sara." He snarls.

"This is one is not up for discussion. I need to make sure there's a curfew for non-mated Were's and for mated Were's… I'll just keep close tabs on them." He takes out his phone and punches in numbers.

"Am I?" I snort at the fact that it's me walking a fine line and not him. He whips around, his eyes menacingly and pins me with his signature glare. I'll probably pay for that. Not only am I undermining my mate, but also my Alpha. That kind of offense is punishable by pack standards. I'm also doing front of witnesses; not good. _Oh fucking well. What's he going to do? Tie me up, put a leash on me, send me to my room, or perhaps spank me?_ He turns back around talking on his phone.

"Sara? Would you care to walk with me out to the van?" Doc asks. I give a slight smile. Gil's growl also reaches my ears, but being with Doc means I'm not breaking his new rules. We walk in silence out side. I see Jim talking to some of the officers. I can also see news vans, flashing lights from the cameras, and several microphones shoved in Ecklie's face…_Ecklie? Damn, when did he get here? _I feel a tug on my arm; I turn and see Doc point to the van. I decide to speak first.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to this." You know when it's going to be 'the talk' just by the way someone looks at you.

"I'm not the prissy type that needs to be sheltered from the monsters out there. I've basically taken care of myself, up until now. I know Gil is who he is and I respect that, but…"

"Calm down, Sara." Doc chuckles.

"Gil's not used to any of this either, but I've never seen him this protective." I cock my head and raise my eyebrows.

"Don't look at me that way. Yes, he does what's best for the pack but with you…well you can just tell how this affects him now, versus how he would have acted if her were still single." He opens the doors and digs through his satchel.

"So how much trouble am I in? I did disobey a direct order from our almighty, oh so powerful, Alpha." That gets more than one laugh. I turn abruptly and bump in the man himself. _The hole that I'm digging is getting pretty deep._

"Hiya, honey." I mumble as I look at the ground. His calm demeanor is fooling no one, except full blooded humans.

"I've called a meeting with the elders and some respected pack members, for later this morning." Gil looks at his watch.

"It'll be in our home at ten; that way it gives everyone time to get there." He looks at Doc and David. _Hooray! He told me something in advance!_

"I expect to see you both there also." They nod and walk back to the house. I go to step around him, but I don't get very far.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice is low and livid.

"I am doing my job. Now if you'll excuuuuuuuse me." I draw out my words. I really don't want to go back into that house and he's not letting me either. I give up and face him once again.

"Fine, let me have it." I cross my arms over my chest and wait for it.

"Let you have it?" He throws his head back and laughs. "Let you have it? I haven't even begun to let you have it, my dear." His eyes darken as he stares at me.

"I know you understand the responsibility we have towards _our_ pack. I also have one towards you as well." I can see movement behind Gil but he raises his hand to wave them off. _Damn, I thought I'd be home free._ He turns my face, so I'm looking right at him. He then bends so his lips are almost touching my ear.

"Whoever did this hasn't gone far. I feel them watching us and I have a feeling that this has just begun. I also have my suspensions about who it might be behind this heinous attack." He leans back and meets my eyes once again. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." He smiles.

"Then do as I say, please?" I can only nod as he kisses my cheek.

"Let's get to work, that way we can get home before company arrives." He grips my hand and we walk back towards the house.

"As for your punishment well…we'll just have to save that for later." The tone of his voice oozes sex.

I groan outwardly and internally. He gives a belly laugh and we get back to work.

It was pretty late when we finally got to leave. Day shift was already in full swing and graveyard, except Gil and me, had already left. When we pull in the drive way, there are a few vehicles already in the drive way waiting for our arrival.

I climb out of the Denali and start walking to the front door when Gil's hand catches my arm and whips me around. His lips are on mine before I can even squeak. So soft, moist, and gentle; I would kiss him all day long if I could get away with it. Then again no work would get done. His tongue probes my mouth and deepens our kiss. A purr bubbles out of me and he growls at the sound.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am?" A young male voice interrupts us. We break apart but he's still cupping my face.

"Yes?" Gil's voice is husky and low. The young male clears his throat.

"Ummmm…well…you..." He starts stuttering and fumbling around his words.

"Were you sent out here to fetch us?" I ask, still looking into Gil's eyes.

"Ummm…yes ma'am…I…I didn't want to disturb either of you…but I was told by some of the…ummm…elders…to and trust me when…" Gil waves his hand in dismissal.

"It's okay. Tell them we'll join them in a moment." I hear the young male sigh, at Gil's words, and walk off.

"So I guess it's that time, huh?" I'm nervous, I'll admit that. He smiles at me and ever doubt, apprehension I've had dissolves right up. When his thumb brushes across my lips, I latch on to it.

"Sara. Why do you have to make this so difficult?" I give him my best innocent look but judging by his smile and the look in his eyes, he doesn't buy it one bit.

"I don't make anything more difficult for you. You are the boss. I think it's just your superb wickedness that makes me want you more and more." I know I shouldn't tease but since I'm in trouble for back sassing him already; might as well go for broke.

"Come on we have too much to do and so little time." He kisses my cheek and we walk into our home. The smells that hit you when you walk in are overpowering. _Pine, earthy, a slight musky scent, so very rich and…food?_ Someone's cooking in our kitchen?

I walk towards the smell and see Annabel working. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy all lined up ready for consumption. I clear my throat softly, so not to startle her too much.

"Sara!" She turns around smiling at me. "Sorry…I thought it would be a nice surprise for you and Gil to come home to a home cooked meal. You both work such strange hours. Both of you should think about hiring a part time maid, someone from the pack, who knows your work schedule and can adapt to it." She says and turns back to the skillets.

"Something smells really good in here." I turn to see Gil and Joseph with smiles on their faces. You know the old saying '_A way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' _I guess it's all true. I start getting the dishes out of the cabinets; it's going to be a long morning.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 Grissom's POV**

We've eaten our fill of Annabel's wonderful cooking, and now it's time to get down to business. _I regret that we even have to discuss matters of this nature, but just like with humans, there is the occasional bad apple. If not, then I would be out of a job._

"I think it would be safer for everyone involved in this, if we put a curfew on those un-mated and keep close tabs on those who are mated. I know that humans involved with Were's are going to be targets too." I take a breath and look around the room. Sara is sitting with Al, David, her parents and some of the pack; _my family!_

"Do you think that's wise, Gil? I mean whoever's doing this is obviously has something against you." Jeremy spoke from the corner of the room.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? Do you think I've asked for this, that I like the violence?" I can't keep the anger and frustration out of my voice, as I get louder and louder. I see Sara immediately stands up and walk towards me. Just feeling her near me or when she touches me; just calms me down.

"I know you're pissed, but there's no sense in getting all worked up about what he's saying. We know the truth." She whispers in my ear as I look around the room. I take a deep breath to help calm my nerves.

"All I'm saying is that there are some rogue Were's out there and I intend to find out who they are." The room gets eerie silent. It's kind of nice having the ability to hear when someone's lying to you; by the beat of their hearts. So far no one is lying to me, which is a very good thing.

"So spread the word about the cur few. This issue is non-negotiable." I see them all nod in agreement._ Thank God for that._

"What else do you propose Gil? The curfew stands but is there anything else you think we should add?" I think about what Al asks.

"This should be just enough, for now, to piss them off and draw them out. After I find out whose behind this, mark my words…It will only end up in their deaths. I will personally have their heads." I can't help but feel the disbelief and doubt fill the air.

"My word on this is as good as the blood that runs through us all." I start to get angry again. How can I help it when some of the pack starts questioning my judgment and loyalty?

"No one is saying that…" I cut Jeremy off quickly.

"You're right, no one is saying anything. That doesn't mean I can't feel it, smell it, and damn near taste the wariness in the air. I would give my life for everyone. Our pack is family, home. I want to get this under control before we're found out. Need I remind everyone what happened last time someone found out?" I look around and see sorrow and shame fill their features. I see confusion on Sara's face and I'll have to explain. Sometimes I forget that she wasn't raised as one of us.

"Everyone here has been told the stories of the massacre back in the nineteen hundreds. It was used as a scary story during Halloween or just to scare kids into doing what they were told."I pause and look around.

"It started when a couple was taking a stroll in the woods and they came upon a creature shivering on the ground. It was cold and wet outside; they thought the animal needed help. When they came upon the animal, it wasn't like anything they've ever seen before. The man bent down to check the animal out, while the woman watched their surroundings. What they didn't know was it was a trap. They heard growling, snarling and howling around them. The animal on the ground picked up his hand and swiped at the man's throat. He fell instantly, thrashing side to side, blood spewed everywhere. The woman was in total shock that she was rooted in one spot, watching her male companion seize, until he finally he stopped moving. The other creature came boxing her in their circle. Two of the animals changed right in front of her; from beast to human. She was brutally raped and tortured, but they let her live. When some humans found her she was tied to a tree, chunks missing from her body, claw marks on her, blood encrusted her hair, and she was still bleeding from her most intimate body parts. It took them two weeks to get her to talk about the incident." I shake my head. I hate thinking about it.

"The towns' folk thought the woman had lost her mind or she was cursed. Until it happened again, both of the women had seen the faces of their attackers. The town folks believed them and sought out the people that caused this. The humans killed the criminal blamed for the acts of violence against another person. Every night more and more town folks would kill anything that walked through the woods, until they burned it down. Hundreds of innocent Were's were killed that night, males, females and children. We still have problems with rouge Were's today. That is why I want to get this under control before we are verge of extinction yet again. I don't want this for our future. I will stop this before it gets too far and the rogue Were's will pay dearly." I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"We'll spread the word and make sure it gets through the proper channels, Gil" I hear Jeremy's voice cut through the silence. I raise my head and give him a nod. Then everyone started talking and smiling again. I exhale. That story always gets to me.

Some pack members start to leave; Al, David, Joseph and Annabel stay behind.

"So have you given any thought to what we talked about in the kitchen Sara?" Annabel asks Sara. _Talked about? What?_

"I'll have to talk it over with Gil later." Sara keeps her voice low but I can still hear regardless of the other conversations flowing.

"I'd be more than happy to do it. It would give me more time to spend with you." Annabel says. _More time to spend with Sara? Is she sick?_

"What are you ladies talking about?" I interrupt, hoping for the best, not the worse. They shake their heads.

Annabel turns to me.

"I was telling Sara that it might be good for you both to get a part-time maid. Granted it be someone from the pack; I volunteered myself. That way I could spend time more time with her, get to know the daughter I never had the chance to. You both work such weird schedules and I don't think you eat properly. I'm sorry if I'm out of line on this. The last thing I want to do is step on your toes, Gil." Now I see where Sara gets her babbling from. I wrap my arms around Sara and rest my head on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I think that's a great idea and usually we don't have time to eat all that well, except at work. By the way breakfast was wonderful, thank you for doing that for us." I see joy cross Annabel's face.

"I'll go and tell Joe the news." Annabel goes to leave then turns back around.

"When should I start? I mean when would you like me to be here?" I look at Sara.

"We'll talk it over tonight and call you before we go into work." She seems pleased with that and leaves. Sara however snuggles deeper within my embrace.

"That was nice of you. Thank you." She turns around and treads her fingers in my hair.

"Sooooooooo, would you happen to be ready for bed?" Her eyes sparkle. _So she's excited about her punishment. This could be very fun for me indeed._

"I do believe you'll be enjoying your punishment just as much as I will. But don't let this fool you into thinking that I'll let you get away with it every single time you disobey me." My voice is deep and husky. I want this. I walk her to the bedroom and stare into her eyes.

"Wait here, my dear." I lower my hands from her body and turn from her. She knows I'm going to send everybody home now. She doesn't know about the surprise I have in store for her though and that give me the upper hand.

A few minutes later I walk into the bedroom and see her sitting on the bed waiting patiently for me.

"Pick a hand." I have my hands behind my back so she can't see. She looks skeptical.

"Why? Is it a present for me?" I can't help but run through the possibilities and pleasure about to happen.

"A present…of sorts, so pick please." She cocks her head to the side.

"Okay. Ummmm…the left hand then, please kind sir." She smirks. I know my eyes change instantly with a predatory look. I thrust out my left arm. A soft, white, cotton rope in my fingers. Her eyes get big.

"Gil…what's this for?" her voice cracks slightly.

"What do you think it's for, honey?" I ask.

"An experiment?" Her voice is unsteady.

"Of sorts, yes." I know my voice is husky.

"Care to share or is this a one person gig?" I chuckle and I see the moment it registers in her mind. "Ar…are you planning on…using that on me? To tie me up?" Her voice rises to a higher pitch and she stutters. I shrug.

"Yeah I am."

"Why?" came her fast reply.

"Cause it's going to fun. And we have a lovely bed that is designed for experiments." I say huskily. The throbbing from my cock distracts me slightly.

"But…" She starts backing up.

"No buts, honey. Remember you challenged me, in front of two others no less." I say. I'm not about to give in this time. She stops.

"Okay. What's in your other hand Gil." She points to my other hand. I keep a blank look on my face and pull out my other hand.

"Hey! That's not even fair, you cheated!" I throw my head back and give a belly laugh. Another piece of cotton rope dangles from my fingers.

"I never said I'd play fair. Now strip and get your naked ass sprawled out on the bed." My voice grew dangerously close to being animalistic. I'm about to live out one of my fantasy's with the woman I love. I growl. _God, life is good._


	37. Chapter 37

**Warning: Contains graphic imagery (in your mind's eye) and content.**

**A/N: sorry for the delay, but you know what they say, smut takes time. LoL. I had to get a bit a little creative. Plus I had to deal with the cable company. They read the wrong address and shut my internet off, instead of the neighbor's, go figure*sighs*. It's not a lot but there is a twist, I hope you enjoy. Have a great day/night. **

**Chapter 37 Sara's POV**

I can't believe him; of all the low down, and just plain sneaky things to do. _Just wait, your time is coming, honey. _I continue to strip and his eyes track my every move. _He makes me feel so sexy. _

"If you're not undressed in the next few minutes, I'm going to do it for you." His voice sounds raw with need.

"I'm hurrying, but I have to tell you that I'm just a little nervous. I've never done this with anyone before, Gil." I can't stop the tremble that comes out.

"First and foremost understand that I would never hurt you. But…for fair warning…you should be nervous. I'm about to have the woman I love tied up; you will be at my total mercy. I can do almost anything to you and you'll have to endure it. Do you know how much of a turn on that is?" His growl bounces off the walls, a shiver of anticipation runs down my spine, and my arousal flares tenfold.

"You aren't going to whip me are you?" I'm actually more excited than nervous at this point, but I'm not going to tell him that.

"I'm not going to whip you honey. I'd never hurt you. Please lay down." His voice is so sensual and I do as I'm asked. He stretches my arms above my head and begins to tie my wrists, then he moves, his body, down to tie my ankles. When he sits back and just stares at me, I start to get self-conscious. I jerk at my binding. I feel the need to cover up badly.

"Don't strain against the ropes. It maybe cotton material but you can still get a rope burn." I laugh, how ironic him telling me this.

"Easy for you to say, not so easy when you're just sitting there staring at me. It makes me feel a bit uneasy, if you must know." I know my voice isn't as certain as it should be. He snorts, I watch memorized by him slowly undressing, and him constantly keeping eye contact with me. I lick my lips, and my throat is suddenly dry.

He turns and basically crawls up my body. His lips so soft making contact with my skin here and there, softly brushing his lips over my cheeks, my eyelids, and my lips. The hair on his chest is, tempting my nipples and making them harden.

"I like that." I moan.

"I know." He keeps the friction up as his mouth moves down my throat. Nibbling, and nipping.

"Have I told you how much I love tasting you? I love this spot right here." Gil's tongue licks the mark he made on me, and then he bites gently. I groan and shiver at the contact.

"I want to touch you, let me go." He looks me into the eyes. I pull and tug on my binds. "This is driving me crazy."

"Is it now?" He is enjoying this too much. _Bastard! _

"Do you think I could make you come, if I suck…"His breath warm on my neck, right above the mark. "Right here?" His tongue flicks the spot lightly, his teeth sink into my skin and he starts to suck hard.

"Ohgod." I do my best to arch into him but being tied down; it's harder to do than I thought. I can feel him laughing against my neck. I can feel the tingling between my thighs; it feels like I'm on fire. "Please." I whisper hoping for his touch, anywhere.

Gil hops off the bed.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving me? Are you going to…" I can't help but tremble and feel nervous and scared at the same time.

"When you're naked and displayed for my pleasure, at my mercy? There is no place I'd rather be." His voice is full of promise and conviction. I watch him crawl up the bed between my thighs. I hear him inhale and growl before he attacks me. His hands pushing my legs further apart, his fingers spreading me open as his mouth feasting on my moist, soft folds. His tongue spears my core before his mouth latches on my tiny bundle of nerves.

"Gil, ohplease. Don't stop." I gasp doing my best to grind my core in his face. He inserts one finger, then two. Using a steady rhythm, I can feel my muscles begin to pulse around his fingers as they continue to move deep, and steady. "Gil…so… close…" I moan. He speeds up his actions and nips at my clit; that does it.

"Giiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllll." I cry out his name, repeating it over and over. As I come down from my high, I look down and see him still lapping and nibbling on my thighs, and core. _That's an erotic sight if I do say so myself. _He lifts his head, licking his lips like a cat that ate the canary. _What an awkward pun, if I've ever heard one._

"Mmmmmmmm, I sure do love doing that to you." His eyes are sapphire with amber flecks now.

"Will you untie me now? I want to touch you." I beg.

"No." He states. "I'm not done. I'm going to have you like this. Putting my hands, my mouth, my tongue and my cock anywhere I want to." His voice drips with need… _Anywhere?_

"Ummmm, anywhere? I…I…don't, uh, I've never…" He hovers above me so we're face to face. His cock, so thick and smooth, throbs against the opening of my core.

"Calm down, honey." He nuzzles my neck. "I didn't mean tonight by any means. But soon… you will be mine entirely. Everywhere on your body will be claimed by me." He slides inside my wet core with one slow inch at a time.

"Oh, Yes!" He grunts against my lips and I whimper my answer. Once he was fully sheathed, he stops. Sweaty and breathing heavy he places his forehead against mine. His pace is slow and steady; rocking with a leisurely motion in and out.

"Still so tight, so wet, so hot and so deliciously _mine!_" His growl vibrates throughout my entire body.

With every thrust, I gasp and struggle against my binds. I want to touch him. He's thick erection throbs and bumps the top of my uterus. It doesn't take long for my second orgasm to ripple through me. My walls fluttering around his erection; trying to pull him deeper and he sucks in a breath.

I try to move my hips with each of his thrusts. My whole body burns with need and the desire to please him. I feel like I'm about to combust from the inside out and very soon.

He increases his rhythm, but still deep long strokes. He kisses his way down my neck and his mouth latched onto one of my nipples, sucking and pulling while he tweaks the other one.

"Can't…take…much more." I moan as I arch off the bed, the binding starts to cut into my skin. The sound of our flesh slapping together, my mewling and his purrs are the only sounds I hear echoing through our room. He kisses his way back up my neck. His speed increases, until he's literally pounding into me. I feel like I'm going to split in two.

"So close, honey. Come with me."He groans in my ear. I feel his thumb press and circle my clit and I lose it. My walls begin to contract around him. I can feel him swell inside me. His seed, hot and thick, coats my uterine walls; He bites down on my neck and we howl out.

He unties my bindings, kissing each ligature mark made from the ropes. Then he collapses next to me.

"I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired." I snort and he looks at me.

"What? I am and we're just getting started, honey. Wait till we get up." He wiggles his eye brows at me.

"Really?" I ask and he nods.

"Does this mean I get to tie you up and have my way with you, when we wake up?" I ask with a sleep laced voice.

"No." He pulls me back to him and cuddles with me. "But if you continue to be good then we'll work on something." I sigh and enjoy the comfort of his warm embrace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I crack my eyes open and see it's already five o'clock. I wiggle out of Gil's arms and put my robe on. _I might as well start coffee. _I walk down to the kitchen and notice the sliding glass door is open. _Did we leave it open? I don't remember._ I walk towards the door and it's too late. I smell the woodsy scent of another Were, then what feels like a needle pierce my neck. I go to turn around and only see two faces I've never seen before. I open my mouth and my world goes black.

When I wake up, I have no idea where I am. I go to move and feel so stiff.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally up. It's the bitch of the hour." A snide voice echoes. _It sounds familiar, but I don't know._

"Gil…" My voice cracks and I hear laughter all around me.

"Gil, as you put it, will not be joining us…yet. I sure hope you had fun with him while you had the chance. It was your last and after I beat him, you my dear are all mine." I feel a nose pressed against my neck.

"You smell like him. I should douse you down with bleach or disinfectant. I will not have my bitch smelling like anything other than me." _I know who that is now…James!_

"James?" He laughs sadistically.

"I was wondering if you'd recognize me, my dear." He licks my neck and I shudder.

"Get off of me." I say lowly.

"Just the thought of you touching me, kissing me or being near me makes me sick. And don't call me _your_ dear. I am not nor will I ever be your dear." I feel the slap to my face and I'm jerked backwards.

"We'll see how you feel, after I kill your mate, you'll be mine by pack law. If by chance you are pregnant, I'll wait till you give birth and make you watch as I take my time killing your baby." He laughs again and picks me up.

"Alex and Angie are going to watch you while I go out for a while, but I promise you'll have a great time. They know how to have a party." He bends down and kisses my cheek.

My stomach knots up and I puke all over him. I can hear his friends laughing and him cursing at me.

"You're stupid bitch." I get punched for that and now I taste my blood. James's fingers wipe at my cut and I crack my eyes open just in time to see him taste it.

"You taste better than I imagined." He purrs and does it again.

"I can't wait to taste more of you but first it's time to challenge our fearless Alpha. I wonder if he knows your missing yet. I would be terrified if I lost my mate." He backs away from me and turns to his goons.

"Do not touch her; unless she tries to escape; then you can have some fun." He leaves the room.

"So you're the one everyone's been talking about. You took my spot do you know that?" Angie sneers. _If her spot is to be with James, then she can have it. Let him be Alpha, me and Gil can go somewhere else._

"I don't know Angie…she looks awful sweet and tasty to me." Alex says. _God help me! _

"What was that?" Angie asks Alex. Please let it be Gil.

"I didn't hear anything? What did it sound like?" He says.

"It sounded like…" She's cut off. I hear howling in the distance. I watch them both change into Were's and head out the door. I am left alone, so I start looking for a different way out of here.

_Please, oh god, please let someone find me. I don't want to die or have James anywhere near me._

I look out the little window in the door and see the fight. Four Were's going at it.

A large Were tore Alex's eyes right out of his head, with one single swipe of his sharp claws. Alex fell to the ground holding his claws over his, now eyeless empty sockets. I can't help but watch the large Were's muzzle latched onto Alex's throat. I know what's coming next. _I shouldn't take pleasure out of another's pain or death, but this time I do. _Alex lies on his side, bleeding heavily, gasping for air through the gash torn out of his neck. The Were that took him out raises his head and howls.

Angie turns back and stalks towards my door.

"Now," She growls. "While they are busy with Alex; I'll have my taste of you." I try to change, but whatever was in that syringe must have stopped any attempt to do so. When she gets about two feet from the door, I hear a new snarl, this one deeper and meaner echoes around us. I watch as an older male, you can tell by their coats, leaps onto Angie. His hands deadly with claws, ripping her apart with little effort. She growls and changes her attack, takes an aim at him only to be caught in mid-leap. He grasps her head between his claws and with one quick twist; you can hear the _snap._

Both Angie and Alex were ripped from neck to pelvis with roars and growls; from the two Were's who took their lives. Blood flowing, spewing from each and every orifice. Intestines spilling out on the ground, from their opened abdomens. I close my eyes and pray for someone to save me.

"Sara!" Someone growls my name.

"I'm here…I'm in here!" I scream and feel tears rolling down my face.

"Come on sweetheart. We've got to go. Gil's about to fight James and he would want to know you're okay." I open my eyes and see Doc and my dad standing over me. I start to cry harder.

"Thank you. Thank you for finding me. I was so scared." I'm sobbing while being soothed by two men I look up to now.

"You two put your lives at risk just to save me?" I know the question is silly but I can't stop it from bubbling out.

"Yes. I know it was tough for you to watch what we did, for that I'm sorry. For our putting our lives on the line, I'm not. You are my daughter, Alpha female. It's not only our job, but our duty to make sure our lineage survives and lives on." Joseph replies. Doc smiles and I can only nod as we walk out of the warehouse.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: If violence disturbs you, then please do not read. I do not condone violence towards anyone/anything; there are exceptions in my opinion such as child molesters. Children cannot defend themselves as well as adults but even then there are those who are over powering. **

**Warning: May contain graphic content/images (in your mind). Might make your stomach churn and curdle. **

**Chapter 38 Grissom's POV**

I wake up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. I feel for Sara and notice the bed is colder than it should be.

"Sara?" I call out but I get no answer. I get out of bed and look for my robe. I must admit I'm a little sore too. If I know Sara as well as I do she'll tell me 'that's what you get for over doing it.' Where is she anyway? _Something doesn't smell right._

I walk down stairs and see the back door ajar, and the coffee pot still full. I take a deep breath and smell more than one fragrance in the house. I see a something out of the corner of my eye. I notice it's a syringe, pick it up and smell it. _What the fuck? _

I pick up my phone and dial Joseph's number.

"_Hello?"_ Annabel's voice filters through the phone.

"Hi Annabel; Its Gil. Is Joseph home?" I try to keep my voice calm.

"_Just a moment and I'll fetch him." _I can hear her cover up the receiver and call for Joseph.

"_Gil, what can I do for you today?" _He asks politely. I take a deep breath.

"It's Sara. Someone took her and left behind some evidence. Their smell is a bit off but still potent. I was hoping you could come over. I need your help. I'm about to call Al and ask him too. I know if we start looking we'll find her; and so help me God I'll rip whoever it is apart; piece by anguishing piece." My voice is harsh and I can feel my teeth elongate.

"_There's no need to explain. I would do the exact same thing and don't worry about calling Al; I'll do it, then we'll be over." _I can hear Annabel asking questions in the background. I don't want to worry her, anymore than necessary.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather keep this between us three. I don't want anyone else to know or worry more than needed. I believe Annabel's been through enough." I state. I hear him sigh.

"_I couldn't agree with you more, Gil. Don't worry Al and I will be over shortly to help with the surprise. Bye Gil."_ I feel awful for telling him to lie but it's for the best for the time being. I hear knocking at the front door.

"I'll see you both when you get here, there's someone at the door. Okay…bye." I hang up the phone and walk towards the door.I smell him before I see him. _James!_ I open the door and he's standing there with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" I ask not too nicely.

"I was just wondering if you knew where your lovely mate is." He sneers. Her smell hits me like a ton of bricks. I react quickly and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"What have you done to her? Where is she? I swear by the blood that runs through my veins if you so much as harm the hair on her head, that nobody, do you hear me NOBODY will be able to save you." I want so badly to rip out his heart and watch him bleed, but he has Sara. He laughs and his head falls back.

"You don't scare me, cousin. I am rightful Alpha and I will claim my spot. I came to challenge you fairly. And as for sweet Sara, let's just say she's reassurance right now." His eyes change to wolfish color. I let him go but stay face to face with him. There is no way in hell I'll turn my back on him.

"Fine, challenge is a go. Where and When?" I know Joseph and Al will be here soon.

"Where? I want it in arena, where all the challenges are fought. When? I'll give you two hours to be there and ready for your death. I'll see you later cousin." He laughs and walks away. _I'll fucking gut him alive. _

"Gil!" Al and Joseph yell. My head snaps up and I watch them walking towards me.

"He's got her." I see confusion cross their faces. "James fucking took her. He used this needle and kidnapped her." I clarify the best I can.

"He's challenged me and I have an hour and a half to be at the arena." I take a deep breath and look at my friends, my family.

"I have to fight him, but I have to find Sara too."

"We'll track her down for you. No need to worry about that. Should we call the elders and let them know about the challenge?" Joseph asks. I look up at the clock and notice time seems to be flying. I nod. Al takes the syringe and smells it.

"We can track faster in fur than in skin." I watch my friends change.

"Thank you. Be safe and let me know please." They both nod their wolfish head and head out the back door. I pick up my phone and call Chann.

"_Hello?" _I'm thankful Chann answered instead of Codi.

"Hello Chann. I am sorry to be the one to break this to you but James has challenged me." He gasps.

"_How did he do it? Did he come to you respectfully or snotty? Tell me he didn't do something stupid and disrespectful towards the family and our race?" _I can hear the anger and shame in his voice.

"Our fight will be at the arena. He came to me, after he took Sara, and yes I hate to say it, but he was full of himself. You know I have given him chance after chance to straighten up. This time, it will cost him his life." I sigh and pinch my nose. "I am sorry for this."

"_I appreciate that you have done everything possible to spare him. Have you found Sara yet?" His voice is softer than normal. _

"No, I have a few people looking for her. I didn't have enough time to myself or I would. Speaking of time," I look at the clock and I have an hour to get there.

"I have to get moving soon, if I'm going to make it there in enough time to get ready."

"_I understand Gil. I hope she's safe and is found soon. Be careful and good-luck."_ Chann hangs up before I can say more.

I get a phone call as I pull into the arena.

"Did you find her? Is she hurt? Does she need medical attention?" I hear laughing.

"_Calm down Gil. She's fine and we're on our way to the arena. You can see for yourself in about ten minutes or so." _Al's voice is neutral to my ears.

"I'm here so I'll see you all in a few minutes then and tell Sara I love her." I hang up and get out of the car. There is already a crowd forming.

"Gil!" I turn around and see Annabel.

"Annabel, how are you doing?" I hug her and feel her shudder against my body.

"I was so scared we had lost her again. I don't think I would've been able to handle that." She pulled back and smiles at me.

"I know about Sara. I forced Joe to tell me, I'm sorry. It's just when you're mated for so long you know when something's wrong." She pats my shoulder.

"Come on let's get you ready."

She leads the way to the arena. I see some pack members bow to me and some just nod as I'm walking.

When we walk into the arena, I see the object of my hate and anger. _James._ My eyes are drawn away from him by Annabel's gasp. I turn and see Al, Joseph, and Sara. What did he do to her? Her face is swollen, she has a busted lip and her hair is matted to the side of her face. I hear a collective breath from the group around us.

Three of the elders walk to the middle of the arena and everyone becomes silent.

"We hereby declare this challenge binding and the laws that govern the pack. James O'Brien has openly challenged Gilbert Grissom for the title of pack leader/Alpha." As soon as three elders left the center; the crowd erupted by howling and clapping.

James walks into the center of the arena like he owns it and clears his throat.

"My people, I am tired of living like we don't exist. We used to be formidable predators, and now we hide who we really are. Humans should be considered nothing but prey. All thanks to our dear Alpha we do nothing. I must say that humans are rich in protein, their blood is sweet, their meat is moist, and they are very…"

"ENOUGH!" I growl. "I know it was you who is causing all this trouble; going around murdering innocent people, in their own homes no less." I look around the crowd and back at James.

"Do you not realize that it's Were's like you who send us into hiding and make us fear for our lives? It is time you paid for your disrespect and crimes against the pack." My voice is full of anger. He laughs.

"Bring it on old man. It's time someone took you down a few pegs. Your reign is over and mine is just beginning." He starts to change and I'm not far behind him.

He attacks first, coming so quick and strong that I'm thrown on my back. James's claws scrap down my side and clamps down on my arm. I get up enough strength to throw him off me. James lunges at me again, aiming low, but I'm ready this time. I take a swipe at him and feel my claws dig into his fur. He grunts but doesn't fall.

James rises up on his hind legs and I crouch on all fours. I see him tense and we charge at the same time. I land on my back again with his muzzle just inches from my throat. He lunges, just as I move, but it's enough. James's jaw clamps down onto my shoulder, his teeth going deep. I can feel my bone and tissue tear.

I howl out in pain and bring both of my claws up and smash them against James's sides. He rolls away with the jerking of his teeth. My collar bone snaps. He stands up waiting for me to get up on my feet. When I do, I sway slightly; I know it's from the blood loss.

"Yield to me, old man." He growls, as he stalks forward. "I'll make your death quick and painless as possible. If you don't, then prepare to suffer."

"Then fight like a man and finish what you started." I am calm and watch his every move.

We charge and I manage to throw James so far, that he landed in the crowd knocking over some pack members. With a curse and snarl he got back to his feet. His eyes are pure evil, there is nothing but hate.

James runs towards me, I dodge him at the last minute and swipe my claws down his back. When he staggers to his feet, I can almost make out his back bone. His breathing is hard and his head is low. I can see hesitation in his steps, but he leaps for me. His claws barely scraping my belly. I shove my claw into his back until I feel his spine. I grab onto it. I give it a tug and pull, dragging out a shiny bone; holding it up for all to see.

James stiffens in shock and pain, his eyes wide before a howling cry pours from his throat. He falls to the ground, still gasping for air. After a minute, his body gives up and his eyes roll in the back of his head. _It's finally over. _The pack erupts with howls, whistles, and claps. I can see Sara practically running to me. She collapses against me. I wrap my arms around her as tight as I can without hurting either of us. I feel the wetness from her tears as they soak into my fur.

"It's all over now honey. You're safe." I whisper into her ear. She pulls back and kisses my muzzle and laughs.

"Stupid, stupid man; you're hurt and all you can think about is me? I love you, Gil." She burrows back into me.

"Let's get you home and fix you up."

"I love you too." I begin my change back and the pack bows down. Some are in their fur and some are still in human form. I throw my head back and howl. Everyone follows suite shortly after. _I have my mate, life is good. _I squeeze Sara's hand and we walk to our vehicle.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 Sara's POV**

_Two Weeks Later!_

"Dammit, Gil!" I smack his hands away from me. I feel like I'm battling a five year old who doesn't want to take a bath.

"I need you to hold still." I mumble while cleaning the stitches, but he continues to grope me.

"Come on, honey. It's been two weeks and as you can plainly see; I'm healthy as a horse." He grabs my ass and squeezes.

"I need you." He growls then starts to pout.

"Gil…really after about the twentieth time, you think you'd understand no fooling around until the stitches come out. Doc doesn't want you to do any more damage than you've already done; and by the way Doc called and said he'll be here shortly." He frowns at me.

"Dammit, you're just prolonging the inevitable here, honey." He growls. "Just let me have my wicked way with you then we'll both be happy. Nobody wants to see me as an unhappy Alpha. As for Al well…he can wait for his turn to use his scissors on me." He sighs.

"It's been hard enough trying to give you baths for the past two damn weeks; without your constant advances and groping; leaving me to worry if you're re-opening your wounds and damaging your stitches." I smile and decide to tease him a tiny bit.

"Plus, look at it this way…the longer you're laid up; the longer I'll have to use my toys and the longer you go without having…"_Saved by the bell. _I look at the scowl he gives me, I do believe that crease in his forehead is mine.

"Just a minute, I'm coming!" I yell.

"Not yet." Gil mumbles as I walk out of our room.

I open the front door and let Doc in.

"Is he as impatient as I think he is?" Doc asks. I snort.

"I believe he's worse." Doc smiles at me; at least he knows how Gil is.

"I heard that and I am not impatient; I'm just…" Doc and I walk into the bedroom. I point at Gil.

"If you know what's good for you, you will not finish that sentence, Mister." I hear Doc chuckling and Gil just stares at me. Doc then snaps his gloves on.

"Let me get a good look at these stitches and see which ones are ready to be taken out." I watch as Doc pokes and prods at Gil's wounds. At least Gil sits still for somebody.

"I think they can all come out…except the one on your shoulder. When James bit down he did a real number; I'm surprised he didn't do any arterial or major nerve damage. You really got lucky Gil." Doc takes his scissors and starts snipping and cleaning as he goes.

Doc finishes taking most of them out and cleaning them.

"Sara. You've done a really good job keeping them clean. I can just imagine how hard it's been keeping him from doing anything to strenuous." I laugh and both of them look at me.

"You do know that it's been easier said than done, right? I mean the man can barely sit still long enough to make it through a movie. Don't even get me started on the…" Gil growls and Doc shakes his head.

"I'll show myself out. Keep up the good work and I'll see you both at work later." Doc kisses my cheek and walks out of our room. As soon as the door shuts, Gil is up and out of bed.

"You need to stay in bed, honey." I say while backing up. He has that predator gleam in his eyes.

"Gil?" He stops and shakes his head.

"Al gave me a clean bill of health. Thanks to my very own personal nurse, I don't have to keep still. I didn't hear him tell me any restrictions. Did you?" His voice is almost animalistic. _Damn, I knew I forgot to ask Doc about the restrictions._

"I can call him you know. I know you should have limited mobility with your shoulder still in stitches. That means…" His lips are on mine so fast, I didn't even see him move. _His lips are always so soft, sweet and plump._ His arms slide around to my ass and he lifts me up against him. His body is hard and practically vibrating from top to bottom._ My personal vibrator, but he's sooooooooo much better than that._ My legs automatically wrap around his waist and my fingers map each and every wound I can reach on his chest, face, and back. He growls and pulls away. Then I hear it, someone's knocking. _Damn!_

"Get rid of them fast; come back to bed naked, if not then those clothes will not survive me. That is a promise and a threat my dear." I feel his claws slowly trailing up and down my back. He backs away slowly and lies down on the bed. I can see his erection twitch, barely being contained by his joggers.

I take a deep breath and walk towards the door yet again. It feels like this is all I do anymore, is open and shut damn doors.

"I said just a min…" My words stop immediately. _Great just great_.

"Sara? What are you doing here? When did you know Gil moved?" Catherine asks briskly. _I wish I could slam the door in her face, wait a minute; I can._ Gil did tell me to get rid of whoever was here after all. _Does that make me a bad person? Nah. _"...about a week to try to find his address. Are you listening to me?" I glance back at her.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. Please come in." I put on my best face and open the door as wide as I can. Catherine walks in and her investigative instincts kick in. I can tell by the way her eyes twitch and move rapidly.

"Sara! Who's at the door and why the hell are you taking so damn long?" Gil's gruff voice echoes through the house. Catherine whips around and raises her eye brows at me.

"So how long have the two of you…well you know?" She asks. I laugh because I don't know what else to do.

"What are you laughing about? Are you trying to tea…"He stops about a foot from Catherine and me.

"I mean…I…I didn't…damn!" Gil stutters and _God he's so damn sexy_. Catherine's eyes are wide; she obviously has never seen him without a shirt on…or the bulge below the belt. I watch it begin to fade away.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like a paper shredder got a hold of your ass." Catherine goes to reach for him and an almost inaudible growl rips out of my throat. She turns back to me and I start coughing uncontrollably._ I know they both heard me growl. What was I suppose to do let her touch him? Yeah, over her dead body, not mine._ Gil's at my side immediately; he pats and rubs my back. Cath just stares, watching every detail.

"Would you like something to drink, honey?" His voice calms me down and I just nod. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water.

"Cath, would you like anything?" He's a bit louder, but his voice carries so well.

"Sure water is good." She looks at me.

"Honey? It sounds more than just a start of a relationship." _Can she be any nosier? Yeah she could. _Gil clears his throat and hands us our water. I open it and take a big drink.

"We have been together for a while now." I snort at his reply and he narrows his eyes at me. _I wonder how much he is going to tell her._

"When I went to return that favor from some old colleagues of mine, I ran into Sara. The rest is history and before you ask, _yes_ we are both very happy, thank you." He wraps his arms around me and Catherine smiles.

"That's great." I look at her like she's lost her mind.

"No really, we've had a pool going at work on when the two of you would finally get together. The sexual tension, the sparks, the mind melding which is odd if you ask me and then there are the looks that you give each other. So when do you plan on getting married?" I watch her gaze shift to our fingers. I almost choke on my water and I look up at her. She points to our left hands._ Damn, I forgot about our rings! _

"I think you forgot to mention something about your relationship." I'm too stunned to say anything.

"You know, Cath…" I start to say, but Gil nuzzles my neck and it stops any coherent thoughts running through my mind.

"What were you going to say?" Her voice is full of humor. I look up and see her eyes blue with golden flecks. They almost look like Gil's.

"What the…" I back into Gil so hard, his grip tightens and his body shakes with laughter. I look over my shoulder at him. He's just smiling. "How…What is… When… I don't…" I'm stuttering and then total darkness.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I want to apologize about the confusion in the previous chapter, I'm truly sorry for that. My muse is being quite stubborn…yet again. I don't want to force it, so until further notice; this story will be on hold and I hope not too long. I again apologize for any inconvenience. BTW: not many chapters left.**

**Chapter 40 Grissom's POV**

"I can't believe she passed out. You would think that she'd be used to a little eye action by now." Catherine snorts with disbelief. I lay Sara out on the couch. I glare at her with mild annoyance.

"Not now, Cath. You think you would understand by now, than to take pleasure out of shocking people or other Were's for that matter." I huff as I try to keep an eye on Sara's vitals and sit down on the floor near her head. I hear Catherine giggling and turn towards her.

"It isn't that funny." I remind her.

"Oh yeah, it is! I can't help it if no one notices my smell, it's not like I asked to have a faint/normal smell; then my eyes happen to change and others get all weird on me." She crosses her arms and plops down in the recliner.

"Hell, I can still remember the shock on all of your faces. I loved it, nothing but pure satisfaction…" Sara moans and that draws our attention back to her.

"Gil? What happened?" Her eyes begin to flutter. She looks at me sitting near her.

"I had a very strange…" She starts to say and looks around to see Catherine sitting in the recliner.

"Maybe it wasn't, huh?" I smile softly at her and stroke her cheek with the back of my knuckles.

"No it wasn't. I'm sorry, but with Catherine, sometimes I forget that she is what she is. Her scent is very different, almost neutral; it seems to blend into whatever she's around." I can feel Catherine taking in our conversation, waiting for her opportunity to pounce and add her two cents. Sara looks at me with understanding and nods; then she looks at Cath.

"So, what are you Cath? I can't smell you, sense you or anything." Sara's voice is calm as she sits up. I get off the floor and sit next to Sara.

"I believe I asked a question about Gil getting hurt and no one has answered me yet. It's sort of a 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' kind of deal. So what happened? Did foreplay get out of control? Do you like to get kinky? Did you change during sex and blood lust took over? How does that work with you being a veget…" God I love Cath, but she really does tend to over talk when there is something she really want to know.

"Cath, one question at a time, please. My paper shredder, as you so lovely put it, was James."Her mouth drops.

"He is no longer with our pack, I made sure of that. Now if you would please answer my mate's question." I pull Sara as close as I can get her; without pulling her into my lap anyway. Catherine's mouth drops open even more and now her eyes are bugging out of her head. _I think it's pretty funny because it isn't often I get to shock her like this._

"Your mate? When in the hell did that happen? You were supposed to call me; damn you! Who else knows about this; or am I the only one…well besides your pack mates?" I groan and rub my temples.

"Catherine, you are starting to give me a headache here. I am in no mood to play twenty questions, right now." She huffs and rolls her eyes, determined to get a few more answers out of me. I sigh and give her a little more of what she wants so that she will hopefully leave sooner.

"You and Jim are the only ones who know at the moment, besides our pack."

"JIM!" she shrieks.

"He knew before me? You sai…"

"Catherine!" I growl. I am not getting into the whole conversation about Hank's little incident with her, right now. I would never get rid of her then.

"Fine, fine, I get it."She rolls her eyes and directs her gaze back to Sara.

"Sara, to answer your question I am a Jaguar, and as far as I know there are **no** packs, prides, kennels, litters, and so forth here in the state of Nevada. Or at least, I've never encountered another one in the area since I've been here." She takes a breath. "Even though I doubt that you'd call us kennels but I do have some pride/ littermates all over." Her hands twirl in the air for emphasis.

Sara nods but her face scrunches up and I know she's thinking about the next question to ask.

"So, who else knows about you being a Jaguar?"Sara asks looking at Catherine and me.

"Our pack knows, right?" she asks when she turns face me. I nod my head.

"So does Heather and her pack. I gave Catherine my protection when I found out she was all on her own. Some Were's can be vicious creatures; their animal instincts kick in and like to torment weaker/solitary Were's; One prime example was James." I explain and squeeze Sara's hand.

"Now, I'm like his personal hemorrhoid, a real pain in the as…" At least Cath didn't snap on me about the weaker comment. _God knows she isn't weaker by any means and can torment anyone just by talking._

"Catherine!" I grit through my teeth and take a deep breath.

"If there's nothing else; Doc just came by and took out my stitches and we've all got to get some sleep at some point today." My head is starting to pound and I want some 'alone' time with Sara before I explode. _Please let her take the hint. _

"Oh I get it." She gives a non subtle wink.

"You want some 'alone time' with your mate." She uses her fingers to show quotations and laughs as she stands up.

"By the way Sara," Cath turns around in the door way.

"Good luck on taming the shrew." She shuts the door behind her. Sara then turns to me.

"So you knew and didn't tell me anything about her? What else are you hiding, Wolf-man? You know we've had this talk a few times, need I remind you about that." Her voice is calm and now I'm worried. I like to see her all fired up, eyes blazing with passion, but definitely not this. I can't help but swallow hard.

"I…well…it's… Hell, it's sort of like you, honey." Her eyebrows lift and I begin to explain before I stick my foot in my mouth again.

"I didn't know who you were until it was almost too late. I would've hated it if I weren't with you or someone you trusted when the change hit you." I see her shiver and I know she's thinking about what could've happened.

"Okay." She shrugs and takes a sip of her water. _This is not the way it is supposed to be going. She's supposed to be getting all angry and mad at me. _

"Okay?" She nods and now I'm still undecided if I like this new side of Sara or not. I wonder if she's got a hidden camera somewhere around here?

"Do you want to watch a movie, get some food, swim, or just get some sleep?" I ask since my mood has dropped a few notches. I look over at her when I receive no response. Her eyes are closed, and her breathing is steady. _Looks like I'm not the only one who's tired. _

I touch her shoulder.

"Sara." She doesn't budge, so I shake her gently.

"Come on honey, let's go to bed." She mumbles something I can't quite make out.

"I would lift you up and carry you to our room, but I can't yet, honey. Well, I could if I changed, then I'd probably…"

"I'm coming." She stretches and stands up. We walk slowly to our bedroom. Enjoying the peace and quiet now and begin to shed our clothes, once we step over the threshold.

"I feel so worn out, I think I could sleep for a whole week." She mumbles as she slides under the covers. I chuckle and she turns towards me.

"I have something else we could do." I wrap my arms around her naked body and pull her flush against me.

"Dear God Sara," I groan at the contact, "what you do to me, honey. Just being around you throws me into constant arousal." I kiss her soft lips and she moans. _Still music to my ears._ Needless to say, my previous mood has returned with a vengeance.

"Really?" She whispers against my lips and lifts her leg to drape it over my hip.

"Yes." I hiss as the head of my erection comes in contact with her scorching wetness. As gently as I can, I ease into her, just basking in the warmth and tightness; not daring to move yet. I tuck her hair behind her ear, so I can watch every expression that should cross her beautiful face. This is something that I can never grow tired of. I trace from her cheek, down her graceful neck, and caress her porcelain shoulder.

I look up and see her watching me worship her body the way it is meant to be. When my hand cups her breast, taking its weight, her eyes flutter shut. My fingers circle her nipple and my thumb brushes the pebble until it hardens under my attention. Her lips part as a very seductive whimper escapes. Her eyes open to slits and her breath quickens.

She hooks her hands around the back of my head and draws me in for another kiss, her mouth opens under mine, sucking me deep into warmth of her sweet mouth. As we kiss, my hands wander around her hips to her back. She arches and pulls my erections deeper and we both moan. A small devilish smile appears, but before I can decipher it; she clenches her inner muscles and squeezes me.

"Easy, honey. I don't want it to end before it begins. It's been two weeks and I want to savor it." I grunt when she does it again.

I start to grind slowly against her…just enough to make her crazy.

"Gil." She moans into my mouth. I can't resist, I reach down between her legs to tease her more. She sucks in a deep breath as I gently brush her clit. I keep up the slow rocking, soft touches; as she whimpers in frustration.

My thrusts remain steady as I roll her over so she's on her back; her arms spread wide griping the bedspread. The crease in her brow, her lips swollen from our kisses and her skin flush with arousal. She arches under me, rubbing her breasts against my chest. Her neck stretches baring her smooth, white, flawless throat. _Except for my mark._ My speed increases and I feel her body as it vibrates with pleasure.

Her legs lock around my hips, pulling me, silently begging me for more. I am trying so hard to restrain myself, but knowing I rightfully claimed her in front of the entire pack; sends an urge so primitive, so possessive coursing through my veins that I am forced to surrender to it. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Her throaty moans and purrs erupt from her mouth and I snap. I draw back as far as I can, without pulling my cock out all the way. I plunge deep and fast.

"God, yes!" she mews. I lift her hips, to change the angle, so I can go deeper. I want more…so much more. I sink into her sweetness; a pure flame, so ravenous and slippery hot. Sweat coats our bodies, as we repeatedly come together; in our passionate furry. Kisses turn to bites, her hands claw at my back, hard enough to draw blood. Our bed creaks as it slams against the wall to the rhythm of my movements. _Mine, you are all mine, my love._ "Soclosedon'tstop." She pants in my ear. It comes out sounding like one word.

I crush her against my body and our hips lock together. I set up short powerful almost devastating thrusts, which will bring us to the ecstasy we so desperately want.

"Sara!" I gasp and stop before it's too late. Her face is so beautiful; half woman, half animal. Her eyes open to that mesmerizing caramel color and she snarls at me. I know she's furious at me right now, but she needs to see it in my eyes…that she is truly my one and only. I hold her chin and make her look at me, when our eyes connect; she calms down and relaxes immediately.

"I love you Sara." I groan. Her hands cup my face.

"I love you too." She pants and licks my chin. Then I thrust into her. I watch her shatter. _Such a wonderful sight._ Her back arches and she howls. Her inner muscles clamp down on my cock; in a death grip. I give one final plunge and I shoot my seed deep into her womb. I join in and howl with the seductress still writhing below me.

I slowly pull out of her and we both groan at the loss of contact. I grab the sheet that fell down past our hips and cover us. She snuggles with me.

"So later…shower or bath?" I chuckle at her question.

"I do believe after that…a bath will be suitable, don't you think? A nice, long soak in a warm to hot bath will be heaven... next to you my dear." She snuggles closer and burrows her head between my neck and shoulder. I feel her tongue lap at the drying sweat.

"Sara… you have worn me out. Sleep now, play later."

"Will you ever let me have any fun?" She mumbles. I ignore her.

"I know you're up for it. You have the sex drive of a man half your age, honey." She says and I can't quite determine if that is a challenge or not. _She's most definitely a temptress; I'll give her that one._

"Later; we have work tonight and I've got to rest my shoulder a bit." She looks up at me, startled.

"I'm fine; it's just a slight throb, but that's normal…after what we just did." I smile and kiss her lips.

"Are you positive, because I can get up and…" I put my finger over her lips. I love that she worries so much about me.

"I promise, if it gets any worse you'll be the first to know." I murmur and she nods. I close my eyes and let my mate's breathing lull me to sleep.

**A/N: See at least I left you with a smut/pretty hot scene before I take a pause…LOL! Be safe, Be happy, Be free, Be loved, and most important Be yourself. Thank you all for your constant support/ reviews and comments. It means so much and is greatly appreciated. No I'm not disappearing off the face of the earth . **

**Personal thanks to Twisted Puppy for beta'ing/ pushing and being honest with what I write, a true friend; thank you. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Warning: Chapter contains sexual explicitness... oh hell, there's smut everyone! Lol. **

**A/N: See I ended with Smut and start off with it. I'm a glass half full kind of gal myself. I see the light but it's not my time to go into it. Lol. **

**Chapter 41 Sara's POV**

I don't think that there's anything better than waking up next to your mate; night after glorious night. Especially when the sex is so mind-blowing and your lover is such a considerate person. I stretch and feel his hard erection throbbing against my ass and thighs. His strong arms encircle me and draw me back into his chest. His face automatically buried into the hollow of my neck from behind. I can feel his teeth nipping at my skin across my shoulder blades and stopping at the mark he left on me, tonguing it slowly; which seems to act as one of my erogenous zones. I wonder if he knows it.

"Gil…" I whisper and feel him smile against my skin as he nibbles. _He knows._ "You know…anymore teasing and I'll be sure to…" I inhale sharply as he clamps down.

"Bedder?" came his muffled reply. Fire races through my blood, I moan because that's all I can really do right now, but who the hell can blame me. "Good." He lets go, taps my ass and rolls out of bed.

"Now come on we've got to get up and get ready." He struts into the bathroom bare ass naked. _What a fine ass that is!_

"Wha…what do you think you're doing?" I ask confused and a bit upset. He stops in the door way and looks back with a smile on his face.

"I am going to take a shower, get something to eat and get ready for work." He arches his eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

I throw off the covers, knowing I'm as naked as he is, and stare up at him. I can see his pupils dilate and see his desire reflecting back at me.

"I believe," I stand up and start to walk towards him. His gaze empowers me and I stop in front of him, "you were about to finish something," I skim my finger from his cheek to his navel and lean into him, "that you started." I whisper in his ear and nip at his ear lobe.

I can feel the heat from his body increase a few degrees. The smell of his arousal deepens to that rich earthy fragrance; I love, and his breath catches on a half growl. That only enhances my senses and brings my body to life. His hands grab my hips and pull me to him.

"Are you sure it's me starting something I can't finish or you my dear?" His breath is warm and his voice is husky. "Because if I'm right," He kisses down my neck and nuzzles my jugular. "I can finish any and everything I start." His thumbs brush under my breasts and my nipples harden; begging for his attention, his touch.

"Are you saying I don't;" Now I'm curious. He's obviously not going to give me what I want at the moment. I brush my knuckles against his erection and it twitches immediately. "because I'm pretty sure I give as good as I get."

I watch as his mouth lowers to mine and our lips touch. The kiss is slow and sensual. I slip my tongue into his mouth and feel his body vibrating under my hands. His hands reach out and smack my ass.

"Hey, now!" I back away, rubbing my ass. "Dammit Gil, that hurt." I look up and see him grinning at me.

"That? Come on honey, I thought you liked it a little rough." He cups my face and kisses my nose. "And it will teach you not to say I start things I can't finish." He turns, opens the shower door, and adjusts the water.

"Are you planning on joining me or am I just going to be your eye candy?" He turns around, arms folded across his chest and still erect. _Yummy!_ I step closer to him. I sigh dramatically.

"I don't know, it's such a difficult choice. On one hand, I love that you're my eye candy; and on the other hand, I love being with you too. What do you suggest I do?"He smiles at my tease and drags me in behind him.

After I wash his hair, chest and back; I drop to my knees, start at his feet and work my way up. The steam and his scent in the air; arouses me fully. I get in a position where the water from the shower trails down my back, in between the crevice of my ass and hits my clit perfectly. I look up at him. His eyes are shut, his hands are braced against the wall and I see his cock straining for attention. I lean forward and nuzzle him.

"Sara!" he gasps as my tongue traces the bulging vein, upward to the swollen head of his erection. My lips wrap around his thickness, I take him as deeply as I can before retreating with slow and deliberate strokes.

"You're going to kill me here. Suck my cock harder and faster, Sara." His voice comes out almost a growl, so hoarse with desire. I can't help but follow his command, as my stomach begins to tighten and my body tingles with an upcoming climax.

I tighten my lips around his erection, forming an almost unbreakable barrier. Up and down, I grab his ass and begin to knead gently. My soapy fingers part his ass cheeks and rub the tight rosy muscle.

"Sara if you…" I don't give him a chance to answer. I suck as hard as I can on his now throbbing erection; taking him deeper and slipping my finger in past the tight ring at the same time. He stiffens slightly and his muscle draws my finger deeper in his passage. "Fuck!" His voice is strangled. He relaxes a little and I work my finger around searching for that small gland that I've heard so much about.

Just like women have g-spots; so do men. I come into contact with something small, round and smooth. _Eureka!_ I begin to massage it, putting small amounts of pressure on it and continuing to suck on his cock. His fingers tangle in my hair and rub my scalp.

I hear the shower head adjusting, right before he angles it to hit my clit better. _Almost as if he can read my mind. _I suck in a deep breath, when the water pounds against me, and take him deeper down my throat; past my gag reflex. He starts to moan and growl while his body begins to tremble with the need for his release.

So many things to feel; I'm close to having a sensory overload, but I wouldn't change anything. His hard, velvety erection sliding between my lips in and out of my mouth; his unique taste on my tongue blends with the smell of our arousals mixing in an intoxicating concoction and the tight muscle, of his ass, clenching around my finger.

"Sara…I'm…honey…" He tugs on my hair, wanting me to release him, but it's not going to happen. I shake my head and start to hum. His grip gets tighter. I add more movement and pressure with my finger and mouth.

He arches as he throws his head back, and a howl erupts from his throat. "Saaarrrrraaaaaa." He erupts in my mouth; salty, tangy, earthy, and purely Gil. How I love this man. I slowly remove my finger, doing my very best not to hurt him. His hands are under my arms before I can protest and he's pulling…well practically yanking me up on my feet.

"You…Damn…I…" He buries his face in the crook of my neck and he squishes me against his body. I wrap my arms around his neck and pepper everywhere I can reach with kisses. He lifts his head and I cup his face.

"I love you Gil." His eyes sparkle with desire; even after that.

"I love you too." I smile and then frown.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I question and he just shakes his head. "That was the first time that I've…well…you know, tried doing that." I smile sheepishly at him. "I just don't want to hurt you." His lips brush mine and I open for him without thought. Our tongues stroke each other in their own type of mating dance. He pulls back and cups my face in return.

"You know what they say?" I cock my head to the side.

"What?" I see a mischievous smile form and his eyes twinkle.

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander." His tongue strokes my lips and I latch on and suck it into my mouth; drawing out a growl. "You are next." His hands cup my ass and his index fingers trail up and down my cleft, touching my already eager rosebud ring. "I know you remember me telling you that I will take you and get to know every inch of you, my sweet." His voice is still so sensual and lulls me into submission. _If he ever finds out I'm in trouble, but I'm afraid he knows already. _I just nod at his comment.

"Good." He clamps the globes of my ass, kisses my nose and then he turns and shuts off the water.

The shower door opens and he grabs a towel.

"Come on." He motions me out and pats me dry. _What the hell? _

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but if you've read Carnival then you know what I've been up too. Lol. I'm also hoping to have this wrapped up by*crosses fingers* 45-50 chapters, but we will see. Lol. Shhhhhhhh, don't tell anyone but my plans don't always end up the way I want. ****J**** Thank you all for your support and wonderful comments. **

**Special Note: Twisted Puppy, thank you very much. You are awesome as always. Many, many thanks and couldn't have done it without you. ****J**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this. I've left Illinois and now I'm in Tennessee for the summer. My mom doesn't have the internet, but my sister is close to the library (internet). I do apologize and hope I am forgiven. I will do my very best to write and update more than once.**

**Chapter 42 Grissom's POV**

**Recap: Sara just gave Gil a blowjob in the shower knowing that they have to leave for work soon. Here are the last few lines of 41 to refresh your memory.**

"_What's good for the goose is good for the gander."His tongue strokes my lips and I latch on and suck it into my mouth; drawing out a growl. "You are next." His hands cup my ass and his index fingers trail up and down my cleft, touching my already eager rosebud ring. "I know you remember me telling you and I will take you and get to know every inch of you, my sweet." His voice is still so sensual and lulls me into submission. If he ever finds out I'm in trouble, but I'm afraid he knows already. I just nod at his comment._

"_Good." He clamps the globes of my ass, kisses my nose and then turns and shuts off the water._

_The shower door opens and he grabs a towel._

"_Come on." He motions me out and pats me dry. What the hell._

I still can't believe she did that to me and in the shower before work. Now I have a raging hard-on again from the memory. My mind is conjuring up vivid images of her on all fours, her ass in the air and me taking her from behind or…

"Gil!" I look up from behind my desk and see Catherine. Her voice is agitated.

"Yes, is there something I can do for you?" I keep my voice as steady as I can, but by the gleam in her eyes, she knows something.

"So," She walks into my office and sits down across from me. "How was your… shall we say recovery weekend?" I see her mouth curl in a knowing smirk.

"It was…" I clear my throat. "It was fine and as you can plainly see." I wave my arm and move my neck side to side. "My muscles are getting their definition back and," I pull down the collar of my shirt. "You can barely make out where that son of a bitch tore into me." I know it's not the answer she's looking for, but I refuse to talk about my sex life with my mate to Catherine. She snorts in disbelief.

"Not exactly what I meant, but…I'll drop it for now." I want to roll my eyes, but Sara is standing in the door way. I smile and Catherine looks up with a surprise on her face.

"Hey, Sara. I was just asking Gil how his recovery is going. It's amazing how fast he's healing and I bet you're helping in any way possible." She raises her eyebrows and Sara keeps her face passive as she shrugs.

"It's okay…" They share a knowing smirk. "When he decides to follow the doctor's orders." Sara walks over to the other seat and sits down. I clear my throat.

"Do you want to stop for breakfast before we head home?" I look at Sara and see her cringe.

"Ummmm, actually I asked Catherine if she could go with me to the mall." She looks my in the eyes. "Is that alright?"

"That's fine."I reply and see both of them smile.

"I'll see you in ten minutes or so Sara. See you later Gil." Cath gets up and walks out the door.

"I'm sure that if I ask her to, Catherine will stop somewhere so I can pick us up something to eat, before she brings me home…if you want me too?"

"If you want to, that's fine. I think I'll stop by the grocery store before I head on home; that way we'll have some food in the house." She's still fidgeting nervously.

I stand up, walk around my desk and sit in the seat recently vacated by Catherine.

"You don't look so good, honey." I take her hands and lower my voice. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? I'm sure Catherine will understand if you want to go another day." She shakes her head and sighs.

"No, it wouldn't be right, I asked Cath if she would go with me and she said yes. Plus, I really need to get a few things." She looks up and smiles.

"If you need…" She looks at her watch and interrupts what I was about to say by standing up.

"I've got to go." She leans down and kisses me. "I'll be home soon." With that said, she walks out my office door. I have no idea what's going on with her, but I intend to find out. I take a deep breath and there is an odd scent in the air. It's unfamiliar to me and not one I usually associate with Sara.

It takes me a little while to straighten out my desk, put the files in my brief case, grab my keys and lock my door behind me.

"Gil!" Conrad's voice bellows down the hall. _Damn and I was so close too_. I turn around.

"Conrad, what a pleasant surprise, what brings you over my way?" I watch him look around.

"It's a private matter." He nods his head in the general direction of my office. "Would you mind?" I turn back around and dig for my keys. As I unlock my door, my phone starts to ring. _Just my luck. _I throw my briefcase and keys on my desk.

"Grissom." I answer.

"_Hey honey." _Sara's sweet voice drifts into my ear and I smile.

"Hey, what's up?" I casually answer because anyone could walk in and Conrad is already sitting in front of my desk.

"_Ahhhhhhh let me guess. You're with someone." _I know she's teasing me by her tone.

"You would be correct in that assessment."

"_So does that mean I can tease you and you wouldn't really be able to stop me?"_ Her voice is breathy and I look over at Conrad; he looks like he's getting impatient. If it was anyone but my boss; and a were no less, sitting in front of me, I'd be more inclined to let her tease me.

"I really wouldn't go that route for your actions." I sigh. "Can we pick up this discussion when I get there?"

"_Fine, you win, honey." _She moans. _"But you'll miss all the fun. I'm going to run myself a nice hot bath, get my body all wet and relaxed. Making sure I'm ready for you…"_ She's panting now. I look up at the clock and note that two hours have passed this quickly. _Damn!_

"Enough!" My voice is harsh and strained. My cock is pressing hard on the fabric of my pants, thankful that I'm sitting so Conrad can't see it. I so want to be home right now. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now; I'll be there shortly..." I clear my throat. "then we will work out the proper details of this arrangement."

"_I don't know if I can wait that long, Gil…" _I listen to her breathy reply.

"I have to go. I have an important meeting to get to." I hang up and text her quickly.

I'm sorry. I'll b home soon. I love u. G.

My phone vibrates and dings. I flip it open.

I understand. C-ya soon -n- Love u 2. S.

I close my phone and face Conrad. His lips curve into a knowing smile and I'll be damned if I can let him see it gets to me.

"Sorry about that, I had a little misunderstanding. So what can I do for you?" I clasp my hands together and get a flash of déjà vu again.

"I've heard that you are possibly looking for a few Were's to oversee small packs throughout Nevada?" Conrad's voice is sturdy and straight forward.

"Actually Sara came up with that idea. I've talked with the elders about it and they thought it was a good idea too." I smile at his shocked expression. I think he is surprised that Sara is as involved as she is for being so new to our Were way of life. "She has a lot of ideas; enough to take out some of the brutal old ways and add in some new revised versions. I believe it'll be for the best for everyone involved." I watch him cock his head and then nod.

"She's good for you. Well that we've all noticed…that is." I didn't think it was that apparent to everyone around me. I hope no one uses that bit of information against me. No they wouldn't after what happened to James. Conrad fidgets for a minute longer then starts to straighten up. "Anyway I was thinking…that if you would agree anyway…that maybe if it would be alright with you and the elders if I were to take over one of the openings?"

I didn't see that one coming.

"May I ask why? I mean after all you seem pretty reluctant on making a change earlier." I keep my voice neutral for the most part. Conrad begins to fidget.

"Well I never thought I'd get an opportunity to oversee or run a small pack for that matter. I want that chance. I want to…" I hold up my hand.

"I believe you Conrad. I will take it into consideration when going over the final plans to make this a reality." He seems pleased with that.

"I know it's not easy with me overseeing every little detail of the pack, while you do it here at work; it's hard to differentiate between the two sometimes, but I do promise it will get better." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I appreciate that Gil and thank you for seeing me on such short notice." He extends his hand and we firmly shake. Once he leaves my office, I gather my things yet again and head for the parking lot. I make myself a vow that nothing will stand in my way of getting home to my wife and fulfilling that promise. I open my phone and type a quick text to her.

I'm on my way. Need anything? G

It begins to chime and vibrate.

Only you love. I have a surprise, but please drive safely. Love u. S

I always drive safe, see u soon. Love u 2. G

I wonder what she's up too, a surprise…for me? Now my mind is really rolling.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Many thanks to all of you for your kind support and reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but once my mind wonders *sighs*, then it's hard to get back on task, but hopefully you've all enjoyed the results in my mind drifting/wondering.**

**Chapter 43 Sara's POV**

I can't stop pacing around the living room. I need to find something I can do until he gets home. I can't believe he'll be home within a half an hour. _I know he's mentioned us getting pregnant, but how will he feel about it now?_ I wonder to myself. Hell, I don't really know how I feel. I mean I'm happy…well ecstatic is a more accurate word for my emotions right now, but a bit scared too. To be carrying your soul mates child; knowing that out of love you've created a little life that carries parts of you both is exhilarating. I sigh and look at the clock again.

Cath told me that mood changes are a down side, but not to worry too much. She also said that for were's it comes natural and the birth is pretty easy. When she was pregnant with Lindsey, she was only in labor for four hours and because she was a were; her adrenaline kicked up so much that she didn't need an epidural. _Maybe I should cook something?_ I walk into the kitchen to look in the cabinets for the box of brownie mix I stashed away earlier, take out all of my ingredients and get to mixing.

I turn the oven on to pre-heat it. I mean what woman doesn't want brownies or chocolate of sorts to celebrate knowing this is a…

"Sara? Where are you honey?" Gil's voice echoes through the house. Crap, I'm not ready to do this yet. God, I'm nervous, please give me the strength not to screw this up.

"I'm in the kitchen." My voice cracks and I open the oven to place the brownie pan in.

"I hope you like brownies?" I place the pan in and close the door.

"I just felt like something…" His arms wrap around me and all thoughts leave me; except the feeling of him. Strong, safe, loved…

"Honey?" He whispers as he nuzzles my ear.

"Is everything alright?" I shiver at the contact and turn around in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. His lips are truly amazing.

"Everything…" I kiss him again. "Is just fine, but sometimes a girl just wants chocolate." I watch as his eyebrow rises in his silent question. I snicker.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," I whisper against his lips. "And you can take this to the bank and cash it. Never, and I do mean **never**…get between a woman and her chocolate; that would be like signing a death warrant." He smirks at me.

"Well my dear, I have a question for you?" I wait for him to continue and can't help but notice the muscle in his neck pulse. I close my eyes and remember the last time I bit down on and sucked it; oh how he moaned, his thrusts were fast and hard. A purr ripples from my throat and he chuckles at me; I open my eyes again.

"What…" I try to clear my throat. "are you laughing at?" My voice is husky even to my own ears.

"I was asking you what your big surprise is." He smiles.

"But now I want to know what you were thinking of too." _Oh, hells bells how do I do this? _

"We can do this the hard way if you like…" He clears his throat.

"I've got ways to make you talk." He adds a foreign accent and the pitch of his voice is deeper now.

"GIL!" He starts to tickle me.

"Dammit..." I laugh and I turn to run away.

"Ah!" He grabs me from behind.

"Now explain to me how am I supposed to tell you what you want to know if you won't stop tickling me?" My laughter turns into a moan as he nips at my ear.

"That is the question, my dear." He pulls my lobe into his mouth.

"I did give you enough time to answer but you were…preoccupied with other thoughts." I can hear laughter in his voice. _How do I approach this with him? Do I blurt it out? Hey honey, I'm pregnant. Yeah, that would go over well. Or do I stick with my original plan and surprise him?_ God, I should have asked Cath for more help on this one. He pulls back and turns me to face him again.

"Honey?" Concern flows from words. I guess it's no time like the present.

"I'm fine really." I sigh as the timer for brownies goes off. I take the oven mitts and open the door.

"Would you mind doing me a favor though?" He arches his eye brow and nods. I sure hope this works.

"I have a little box up stairs on our bed." I pull out the pan of brownies and take a deep breath. The rich scent of chocolate fills the air.

"I guess you can think of it like a present or a gift of sorts." I look over my shoulder and see him smile before he turns and walks out of the room.

I wonder if wrapping up the pregnancy test was a good idea or not?

"Sara?" His voice comes out a growl. I hear a thump behind me and smell him before I see his were arms wrap around my stomach with the small box still clutched in his claws. I'm still amazed that shifting can be so fast, as I watch his arms and hands change back to human form.

"Did you just jump over the banister?" I bite on my lip so hard I can taste blood and turn around. His eyes twinkle with joy and are as dark as sapphires with that amber glow. I look at his mouth. There is a cocky grin plastered to his face.

"Is it true?" His grip on the little box increases and his knuckles turn white. "Well, honey? Answer me, please!" He is getting impatient and frowns. His thumb wipes my chin and holds up the blood smear.

"Don't bite your lip honey." He softens his tone.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I want to say something…hell, anything right now is better than being so tongue tied. It's not like I'm a teenager around my first crush, just a woman with a **big** surprise for her husband. His eyes are so intense and focused on me, this is one of the reasons I've always over talked around him, now I can't get my voice to work. Go figure. I give up and just nod.

He picks me up, around the waist and hugs me.

"You don't know just how happy you've made me." His head is in the crook of my neck; his breath tickles and warms me inside out. Then I feel it. I pull back and notice tear running down his face.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry." I know he's happy, but… His laugh cuts me off.

"Why on earth are you sorry?" He takes a deep breath.

"I knew something was different about your smell but I've never really been around pregnant women so…" He lets his sentence go and kisses me. So much passion and love…no matter what happens I know I'll never be able to get enough of him. I moan into his mouth and his hands squeeze my hips.

He pulls back and I see that feral look in his eyes. I should want to run and hide, but I know he'll never hurt me in that way. I shiver at the intensity.

"Are you alright? Have you made an appointment with the doctor yet? How far along do you think you are? Do you want to…?" I smile at him. Now he's over talking.

"I've had a little nausea. Something crackers will help with. I haven't made an appointment yet; I wanted you to know before I did. My last cycle was last month. So I'm thinking I'm about a month give or take." The door bell rings and I move to go answer it, but he kisses my nose then points to the couch. I hope he isn't one of those men who hover and constantly tell me not to overdo it.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda, yadda, yadda. Well you know the drill…lol. **

**A/N: I want to give thanks Twisted Puppy (Kelly), for all of her hard work and helping with what was missing. Thank you very much. **

**Chapter 44 Grissom's POV**

I run up stairs and throw on my jogging pants and t-shirt. I doubt the person at our door would like to see a peep show; then again it could get rid of whoever it is faster. The door bell rings again.

"Just a minute!" I yell out, as I walk the last few steps to the door.

I can't believe my good fortune. Sara's pregnant with my…no that's not right, **our **baby. I turn around and see her curled on the couch, munching on a brownie; a seductive smile gracing her lips, along with crumbs. Now instead of answering the damn door, I want to do nothing, but nibble on her chocolate crumbed lips. I groan and her sight is on me now.

"Just answer the door and we'll _talk_ later." She wiggles her eyebrows and eats the last bite of her brownie. I chuckle and open the door.

"Hey, Gil." My laughter dies when I notice a very serious looking Jim on our porch. I open the door wider.

"What brings you out this way?" I motion him in.

"Hey Jim!" Sara gets up and hugs Jim. I can't stop the wave of possessiveness that pops up when she does that. She looks at me, then at Jim. I know what she's thinking and I nod.

"We've got some great news." His previous stance seems to melt slightly and who blames him; with Sara so excited and practically jumping up and down with joy. He smiles and she takes her cue.

"We're pregnant!" She squeals.

"That's great news, doll." He takes her in a fatherly hug and kisses her cheek.

"So…" He looks at me. "When are you due?" He laughs and shakes his head, while I'm scowling at him.

"Sorry, just kidding. So you're finally making the old man…" That does it. I can only take so much bullying, even from my best friend.

"Hey now! I'm not that damn old." I start and Jim looks at me and immediately starts laughing.

"If you would've let me finish my sentence without jumping to conclusions…" He turns and looks back at Sara.

"I was about to say, you're making the old man a grandpa, huh?" He smirks at Sara then glares back at me.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day." His eyes begin to water.

"Would you just look at me?" He sniffles.

"Damn!" Sara takes his hand and leads him over to the couch. Jim pulls out his handkerchief and drags it across his eyes.

"Oh, Jim." Sara's eyes begin to water and she starts to sniffle too.

This is supposed to be a happy moment and we should be celebrating by ourselves. I've got the perfect way too. I just need to get Jim Brass out of my house.

"Gil!" Sara's voice is a bit loud. I shake my head and look over at her then at Jim.

"Huh?" My eyes focus on Sara and by the look in her eyes I should keep my thoughts locked up until Jim leaves.

"Jim was just explaining why he stopped by." I look over at Jim and see him pull his pen and notebook out.

"Really? Did something happen at the lab? Did someone get hurt while on duty?" I have a feeling that this isn't really work related.

"Actually it isn't about the lab at all. You remember when I questioned you about Hank?" He looks at both of us and we nod. "Ok, well I'm telling you this out of professional courtesy and because we've already cleared you both as suspects in his disappearance. We got a call yesterday about an abandoned vehicle up by the wild life preserve; we ran the plates and it's registered to Hank." He sighed.

"There were traces of blood in both the driver's and passenger's seat, but no sign of a body…yet. There were also signs of, what looked like, animal hair of some sorts. The lab's running test on the blood and hair now." He flipped open his notebook, while his head was down; Sara and I exchanged glances. Both of us kept our faces neutral.

"We're assuming that the animal hair will belong to the animal that left tracks leading away from the vehicle. Dayshift processed the scene, and they followed the tracks to see where they lead, but the tracks disappeared. The other odd thing was they found no fingerprints except for Hanks and someone by the name of..." He looked down again and snorted. "Foxy K is her stage name, but her real name is Margo Tidwell, go figure. We got a hit off of her prints pretty quickly; seems she's been hauled in, more than once, on a few counts of prostitution."

"You're kidding, right?" I couldn't believe it and the anger in my voice was evident. Sara gave me a look.

"Did you question her about her involvement with Hank to see if she heard from him?" Her voice was calm, but there was a hint of anger. I can't blame Sara even with all that's happened. He cheated on her, and hurt her so bad.

"Yes, I did. She said and I quote," Jim flipped through a few pages and stopped.

"'That he was going to get his future fiancée back and promised to come back and finish what he started soon.' She said he was supposed to call when he was on his way back, but he never called. She got worried and that's when we finally got the call."

Sara gets up and walks into the kitchen.

"Honey?" I watch her reappear with the brownies and smile.

"They smell really good." She smiles at me. I can tell by her smile and her stance, that she's not nearly as relaxed as she appears.

"Do you guys want a brownie? They're fresh. So have you asked his…whatever she is to him about a pet?" She picks up another one and digs right in.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm. So good." She shouldn't make those kinds of noises when there are other people; it's distracting.

Jim shakes his head.

"I really can't stay much longer, but I'll take one for the road." He picks up a napkin and wraps a brownie in it. "As for Foxy, she said he didn't have a pet yet, but she had asked Hank to get one with her…" He shakes his head like he's trying to forget something.

"Anyway…congratulations doll and you too, Gil. I can't wait till I can spoil my grandbaby." He stands up and I walk with him to the door. Jim turns and looks directly at me.

"You better take really good care of her or you'll deal with me. And make sure she doesn't do anything to strenuous. And be sure that she..." I laugh and I don't care who sees. I pull Jim into a hug and start talking when we part.

"You haven't said anything that I haven't already thought about." I look over at my shoulder and notice Sara staring at me.

"Trust me when I say that I will do **anything **to keep her happy and make sure she doesn't do anything to harm herself or our baby." _Our baby, damn that has a nice ring to it._

"I think I'm going to take a nap now." Sara squeezes between me and the door.

"Good night Jim, love you and drive safe." She gives him another hug and kisses his cheek.

"Love you too, doll. Sleep well." We both watch her walk away and up the stairs.

"What were you going to say earlier Jim?" I ask and watch his face.

"It isn't good Gil. Did you know that son of a bitch got her pregnant and he still planned on trying to woo our girl?" He rubs his hand down his face.

"If I find that sorry bastard alive…I'll hurt him." I keep my face as normal as I can and nod in agreement. I know that Jim won't ever find Hank and I also know that the bastard can't hurt Sara anymore either. I take some comfort in these little facts.

"I guess I should let you two get some sleep before. Have a good night, Gil, and I'll be in touch." With that he turns and walks to his car. _Finally!_ I can't stop myself, he's my best friend, but I want Sara to myself.

I walk up the stairs slowly, anticipating when I can be with Sara, just her and me. If I hadn't already killed Hank, I would do it now without a second thought.

"Sara?" I look in our room. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom." Came her muffled reply.

"I'll be out in a minute, go ahead and get ready for bed." I strip and crawl in between the sheets. I wonder if I should tell her, but if I do, how to approach the subject without making her more upset? I don't want to cause her or our baby any more stress.

The door to the bathroom opens and my body goes on alert. Sara is a sinfully red nightie. It's not just any run of the mill lingerie, but a silky, mold to your body like a second skin, flows with each step you make baby tee. The spaghetti straps holding it up were almost transparent; a matching red garter accentuates the tiny bit of lace covering her up and delicious red high heels to make her legs impossibly longer and sexier than anyone would've ever thought.

I growl at the sight of her; my erection is painful and throbbing and making a lovely tent in our bed sheets. Maybe now isn't the best time to talk. _Action!_ Yes, action is a better way to take care of our needs.

"Why don't you come a little closer and let me get a better look at you?" I adjust my glasses and can't stop wave of excitement when she pushes of the door frame.

"I don't know about that." She slowly walks towards me, but stops after a few feet with a quirky little smile on her face.

"I've heard that there's a Big Bad Wolf on the prowl and I should be extra careful." Her voice is low and husky.

"I've always been told never to talk to strangers." She nibbles on her bottom lip. "Can I trust you, sir?"

I know she knows that if she keeps tempting me like this, that the big bad wolf isn't all she'll have to worry about. She's so turned on, I can smell her arousal from here; musky, woodsy, tangy, and free. _**All mine!**_ It's taking all the will power in the world not to jump out of bed, rip off her outfit and take her. Mate with her all over again.

But if she wants to play, then so be it; we'll play.

"Well, if you come closer…we can talk and get to know each other better. Then we'll be friends not strangers now, wont we?" I pat the bed.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers and supporters; hope you all are doing well. Sorry it's taken so long, but personal issues came into play, so I've had to deal with life... lol. I do hope it's worth the wait and I'll be forgiven. **

**Warning: Well it's that time again to put in the parental advisory issues here. *sighs* Remember to sign the waiver and proceed with caution. A little twist on things here my dears… It's boo foo'ing time (a borrowed term). In layman's terms back door alley, booty romp, crack the back, up the exit and… Oh, hell you get it… lol**

**Chapter 45 Sara's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually going through with this and he's playing along. By the look in his eyes, he likes where this is heading. I sit down on the edge of the bed and toy with the hem of my nightie.

"But how do I know you're not the big bad wolf everyone's talking about?" I look at him, doing my best to look innocent. His smile is almost predatory and he shrugs.

"That's the fun of it…you don't." If possible his grin widens. Even though his posture is casual, I can see he's ready to pounce on me.

"I don't know about that." I duck my head and smile then look back up at him. "You seem pretty dangerous to me."

"Well, the same could be said about you. How do I know you're not the big bad wolf, posing as little red riding hood?"He laughs. My arousal flares up another notch when he tresses the word 'riding'.

I think about his previous words and want to say them back to him. I feel his eyes on me.

"See that's all part of the fun…you don't." My voice drops and I lick my lips.

"Now, by the look in your eyes, my dear red… you look like you're about to gobble me up." His sexy voice is rich and never fails to send chills down my spine.

I drag my eyes over his form.I can't help but purr when I notice the wet spot right above his barely covered erection. _Yummy!_ He clears his throat. I slowly drag my eyes back up his body and lock with his passion filled blue ones.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I'm the one on the menu." He comments. Amusement, lust, love and pure hunger shine back at me.

"Really; I think I could go for a nibble or two." His eyes darken and he grins wolfishly; showing off his pearly whites. "My, my, my what a nice smile you have."

"All the better to relax you, my dear." He fires right back and flexes his hands.

"And what big hands you have." He grabs my hand and trails his fingers up and down my arm, pulling me closer at the same time.

"All the better to touch you and pleasure you with, my dear." I slowly crawl up his legs, settling on his lap. His erection twitches and I look down at it; trapped between our bodies. My hands move down his chest to my next destination. The smell of arousal is heavy in the air and I wonder how much longer this game is going to go on. I wonder who will crack first.

"And what a big co…"

"Enough!" He flips us and I squeal. His eyes are gone; sapphire with amber flakes. "You should know better than to tease a wild animal, honey." He leans close to me and licks my neck. "You are like a big juicy steak the way you're dressed right now, and I'm a very deprived animal, starving for something juicy and sweet." He nips at my shoulder, where the bite mark still remains; I call it my mate mark now. "It looks like you are on the menu now and I know you've got some sweets in your hidden basket."

I arch into him, doing my best to rub all over and help pacify the ache building. I start to shake with need and he keeps pulling away. I growl at him.

"Stop playing with me, damn you." I lift my head enough and bite his chin. He grips my hands and raises them above my head.

"Me play with you? No, my dear you have that backwards." He presses into me and nibbles a path from my mouth to the top of my breasts. "You tempt me while eating that damn brownie, and moaning with pleasure right in front of Jim. Then you come to me dressed up in a pretty package," His mouth closes over my nipple and I squirm. "And you decided to play with the big bad wolf himself."

"I'm not teasing you." I scoff at him. "If anyone is teasing anyone, it's you who is teasing me and personally…" The sound of cloth ripping stops me. I see his hand come up with what is left of my thong, bring it to his face and breathe in deeply.

"Ah," His growl makes his body vibrate and my muscles begin to quiver. "Mine." He cocks his head and stares at me. Not so much a question as a statement, I could only stare back and nod in agreement.

"Turn over, on your hands and knees." He let me go and sits back on his heels. I try and turn over as fast as I can but the damn sheet gets tangled around my body. I start to growl and tug at it.

"Stop!" His voice is so commanding, I stop and he sighs. "Let me help you, honey." His hands pull and tug at the bed sheet. "It's almost like unwrapping a present. You know it's going to be good and the sheer anticipation of finally getting your hands on it is almost too much to bear." Finally out of the cocoon from hell; I roll over, spread my legs for him and wiggle my ass in the air.

I moan and push back against his hand when he deliberately strokes me; spreading my wetness from one opening to the other.

"Gil…please." I start to pant as he rubs up and down my back, squeezing my ass on each pass.

"Have you ever been taken this way, honey?" His finger pauses at my back door. I shake my head.

"No, and I told you that already." I tremble and I close my eyes to take a deep breath. "To tell you the truth…I'm kind of scared. I know that…" He kisses my neck. I close my eyes to enjoy the feel of his body while it presses against mine; skin to skin.

"There is nothing to be scared of." He murmurs against my neck. "You know I'll never hurt you intentionally." I can only nod. "I haven't been this way with a woman in a very long time." He admits. I hear the side drawer open and smell the scent of vanilla, and jump when I feel the drizzle of liquid down the crack of my ass. "Just thinking about being with you this way makes the Alpha in me want to explode." I can hear the tension and excitement in his voice so clearly, I don't even have to look at him to know what he looks like.

His fingers resume their caress from my rosette to my clit, each pass working one finger past my tight ring of muscle.

"Relax honey." He whispers as his finger finally sinks in, my muscle tightens around his finger; he pulls out and pushes back in. I gasp, and then moan. When he starts to move his finger slowly inside me, I begin to relax. "There that's it." He is speaking in soothing, yet arousing tones. He adds another finger. "I promise to be gentle and since it's your first time…" I feel his fingers move in a scissor motion, stretching and preparing me for him. His lips kiss the small of my back. "I'll do my very best to make it good for you."

"Gil?" I groan as he removes his fingers. I look over my right shoulder and see him grab the oil. I watch as he applies it liberally to his twitching erection and moan. His head snaps up and he grins at me. "Shit." I mumble as lay my head back on the pillow.

Gil laughs; his deep, rich chuckle sends tingles throughout my body and straight to my core.

"Anticipation is good for the soul. It keeps your body alert for what's to come, honey." The bed moves and before I know it he's behind me. His hands reach for mine and strap me to the bed.

"Gil!" I gasp.

The head of his cock bumps my clit as he continues to fasten my wrists to each post. I know this is his way to distract me, but personally it isn't going to work.

"Dammit Gil." I tug and pull on the restraints. "When did you put these in; and how long before you actually got around to telling me?" He doesn't answer me. Then my legs are spread wider and straps clamp around each of my calves. "You know, I could rip these right off if I want to." My thighs start to quiver.

Still no answer, I know he's here, I sense him; smell him and…_Oh, my god._ He impales my core in one long thrust. I try to arch but being tied down, so to speak, is harder than normal.

"Oh, honey." His voice is husky and his body is vibrating. "You feel so good, sweetheart." He thrusts a few times, hitting my g-spot and the top of my uterus with each pass. I can feel my muscles tighten and my orgasm beginning to build. Then he slides out and he gently probes my rosette again.

"Oh…Ahhhhhhh." The sensation of being invaded this way is so different. I squirm under him. So many thoughts are going through my head; wiggle, be still, push back, crawl away.

"God, Sara, don't move!" He groans. "You're so damn tight, honey." His hips move in tiny motions until he lay against my back; I can feel him; so deep and pulsing with need. It's almost more than I can handle. His lips press into my neck and he uses his teeth to nibble on my ear.

"Gil?" I moan as he pulls out inch by inch and works slowly back in. The smell of our arousal fills the air. Even with the oil and my natural fluids, the fit is almost on the verge of painful and it even burns.

"Deep breaths sweetheart." I begin to relax and he flexes his hips. "That's it." He whispers in my ear. I focus more on his voice than what is going on in my ass to relax me.

Before I know what's going on, I feel teeth graze my mate mark and he grabs a hold. I've heard and even read about wolves subduing their mates while they mated with them, but I never thought it would happen to me.

I moan and squirm under him when I feel tiny sparks tingle down my spine, straight to my core. He just growls and his jaws clenches down harder; like I'm really going to move. How can I; I'm tied up.

"Gil?" I whisper. He groans and I know that he's broken the skin now. Why do men always go all barbaric on their women? I mean…

"Oh, sweet mother of…" I stop, once his hips start to thrust hard and his scrotum hits my, moistened, outer lips; that sends some kind of a secret code to my clit. "Godthatfeelsgood." I mumble.

I start to purr as his thrusts get faster and harder; His growling becomes more possessive. One of his hands move between my legs and finds my hard little nub; that just wants the attention it so desperately seeks and his other grasps my breast.

His calloused fingertips rake over my nipple. Desire over takes my body. My juices now run freely down my thighs, my legs start to quiver; as he continues to thrust with vigor. He squeezes and pulls the tip of my nipple, while his other hand flicks and rubs my clit in a sequence and his balls still slapping with each thrusts. _I am going to die from sensation overload._

He lets out a deep rumble and I know he's close; I am too for that matter.

"Gil…ah…ah…" I feel my climax, so close…so very close. I throw my head back as far as I can without him ripping out a hunk of my neck and a howl escape from my throat. I clamp down on him and feel him stretch and swell, then I feel him still as he erupts; hot splashes of semen coat my inner walls.

He lets go of my neck and begins to lick the soreness away. He starts to pull out and I hiss.

"Easy sweetheart." He slips free, I try to stop the shiver that automatically follows but the emptiness and painful throb doesn't allow it. "Try not to move so much." He unbinds me and I fall to my stomach. "I'll be right back."

I don't think I could move even if I tried. I feel limp, relaxed and oddly enough…free.

"Shit!" I yelp and jump when the warm moist rag touches me.

"Sorry." Gil murmurs as he cleans me. "I didn't mean to be so rough. I just… I mean…" He takes a deep breath. "Dammit!" He growls with frustration but his touch is still gentle and soothing. "I couldn't control myself, Sara. For that I am truly sorry honey." He doesn't have to explain any further, I can smell the blood. I forgive him, because I know he didn't do it on purpose. We both tend to lose all self control in the heat of passion.

"It's okay." I slur into the pillow. I don't think I've ever felt so boneless. I hear a thump across the room and his arms pull me to him. I sigh when he kisses my shoulder. "I love you." I whisper and close my eyes.

"I love you, so very much, Sara." He tucks his head between my neck and shoulder. The last thing I'm aware of, before sleep over takes me, is the stead beating of our hearts; thumping together as one.

**A/N: Again I am sorry for the delay, but when life happens… you just got to follow or be left behind. Be happy, be safe, be free, be loved and most importantly Be Yourself. Don't change for anyone but yourself. If they can't accept that then tell'em to crawl up a chickens ass and go get laid. **

**Tami**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I know most of you are probably sad that I want to jump a little here and there to get it done but I've been slow to the get go and this story is past the year mark. I will do my very best to see that I wrap it up better than my others. I seriously can't help that I suck at the ending though. Hey the beginning is easy, adding the middle and few exciting events here and there…not bad *sighs* But the dreaded end…blah! Lol, I really hate them, so please forgive me. **

**Here is a very Special Thanks: To my wonderful beta…Kelly aka Twisted Puppy. Even with you being a mom of two/soon to be three, writing you own stories and dealing with everyday life you still manage to help, You so totally Rock! And I truly thank you for everything. **

**Chapter 46 Grissom's POV**

_Three Weeks Later…_

"I look like an over stuffed teddy bear and it's entirely your fault, dammit." Sara slams the door in my face. I fight against every natural instinct to chase after my mate.

"Oh, come on honey." I can't help but smile; the added curve to her stomach looks sexy as hell and knowing I help put that life in her… "You look fine and everyone will want to see the sonogram pictures when we get them done." I stick my hands in my pockets so I don't break down the door. I don't know what else to do. "I promise to take you to your favorite ice cream place afterwards and…" I don't get to finish because her door suddenly swings open. Sara is standing there in her finest or should I say moodiest, as she glares at me.

"That's what I mean…" She jabs her finger in my chest. "You tend to bribe me with sweets and whatever else I'm craving at said point in time." She jabs again. "You are making me like this." Her free hand waves in the direction of her slightly swollen midsection and I can't help, but glance down appreciatively. I grab her finger before she makes another jab at me for gazing at her body.

"We're going to be late. Doc came in early for this and so far he's our only doctor for the pack within a hundred miles." I kiss her fingers then her hand. She sighs.

"I know and I'm forever grateful that he's doing this for us and I do have a lot of questions…"

"Great, let's go!" I take her hand and pull her towards the door before she can change her mind; and also before I let the effects of her body affect me.

* * *

We arrive at the lab and I walk around the Denali to open the door for her. Who says chivalry's dead.

Her hand is warm and I can feel her pulse beating rapidly under my thumb.

"I'm a bit nervous, Gil." I smile at her. "I'm serious. I know I shouldn't be this way…after all we've had a few weeks to get things ready but…"

"Sara, we'll be fine. Everything will be fine, I promise." I open the door and usher her in.

"Hey, Sara!" I watch as Greg comes down the hall, practically bouncing off the walls. He embraces her in a hug and kisses her cheek. The animal in me wants to growl, but the man knows it's out of love; brother and sister type love…or at least it better be.

"Hey, Greg!" She smiles, her Sara smile and glances at me. I can tell that she knows about my internal war regarding other men touching her. "How's it going around here?" Greg scoffs and starts to pull her down the hall.

"It's been…"

"Hey, Gil." Jim's voice isn't overly loud, but when he's in a mood…people tend to notice. I turn around and smile at my friend.

"Jim." I nod and Sara looks over her shoulder at us as Greg drags her into the break room. "So any news on the whole 'Hank' case?" I ask him, knowing I left behind no evidence.

"No, I can't seem to wrap my head around it either." Jim shakes his head. "Hodges ran the hairs and they came back both to Hank and a wolf." He looks around. "I know we have grey wolves around here and the wildlife preserve helps protect them." He sighs. "But the hairs were from a dark brown or black wolf. I don't recall any sighting of either wolf in the state of Nevada…have you?"

I just shake my head no. How do you tell your dearest friend that you killed a man for hurting your mate? Well…technically not mate at the time, but close enough. I open my mouth to answer him, but smell her coming first.

"Jim!" Sara walks directly up to him, kisses his cheek and hugs him.

"Well, just look at you doll." He steps back and twirls Sara around. "You look great!" His honesty is inspiring and by the look in her eyes; it means the world to her.

"Aw, Jim, you know just what to say and how to say it." She smiles.

"So doll…what are you two doing here?" His eyes narrow as he looks at me. Like I'm always to blame.

"Actually, we're here because of an appointment I set up with Doc." She takes my hand and squeezes it. "As you know, I'm not too fond of hospitals and doctors, so Doc did me a favor and volunteered himself as my personal physician." Sara glances at her watch. "Speaking of which…we're going to be late. Oh and Jim…" She looks over her shoulder. "Stick around for a bit, you'll want to be here for this."

* * *

"You're late." Doc doesn't turn around but continues to work.

I really can't resist.

"Yeah I can see that everyone's just dying to get in." He finally turns around and smiles.

"Don't you know…the dead wait for no one." He points to the set up in the corner of the room. "So go ahead, have a seat and I'll be right over."

No sooner did Sara sit down on the little cot, Al was walking over pushing the sonogram machine right along with him.

"If you would, lower your pants down to your bikini line." Sara did just that and Al moved her shirt up just a little. "Now I must warn you, even though I haven't done this on a live person for some time," We snicker. "This will be slightly cold, but I did do my best to warm it up for you first."

I look at the tube he's holding. She gasps and I watch as a clear gel substance decorates her stomach.

"Yeah, it's still cold." Doc chuckles at her reaction and retrieves his wand.

"This shouldn't hurt but then again with us being different than normal…I'm not too sure." I watch him begin to spread the gel with the wand. A grainy picture shows up on the monitor and he turns it towards us. "I recently re-took some courses at the hospital…" The picture looks like a balloon; the uterus. "They were mandatory but while I was there…" He touches a few buttons and turns a knob or two. "Well there they are."

"They!" My voice cracks and I look closer at the screen and see two shapes with tiny appendages. "How…ummm…how far…" I'm blown away by those tiny images. Wow, I'm going to be a dad. I hear Al and Sara screaming my name, but I can't answer them because everything around me goes totally black.

**A/N 2: I know it's shorter than usual and sorry about that. I am working on another story that is totally out there, I will not be posting that one until it's completely done, that way you will not have to wait as long for an up-date. But I think you'll be pleased with it as well; or at least I hope you will. lol. Sorry about the mix up as well, hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and thank you to all of you who wished me the same. As for life, well it's life. There are ups and downs, good and bad; the normal things…then again what is normal these days?**

**Tami. **


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did…but then again if I did *sighs* Nothing would get done.

A/N: Again I thank you all. I am so sorry for not speeding it up a few notches...lol. My internet's not working right now so I have to go to the library, that is why the delay in my writing/uploading. I apologize but I promise to get someone to give me a swift kick in the a$$ to get me jump started…lol.

Chapter 47 Sara's POV

I cannot believe he just passed out on me, my big bad wolf taken down by double trouble. _Ha!_

"Gil." I call his name, while Doc checks his vitals.

"He's going to be fine." He looks up at me and smiles. "I guess it was a bit much for him to hear." I snort and roll my eyes. "So what do you say we get back to the little ones, huh?" I start to move from the cot; I want to help him up but I should know better and by the look Doc's giving me, says so too.

"So…twins, right?" Honestly I'm a little struck by the thought of two babies at once also but you don't see me fainting. Doc nods in agreement and sits down again.

"If you'll lie back down we'll get some pictures and measurement." He picks up the wand again and places it back on my belly. "Ah, as you can see here," He points to the screen. "By the look of things you are precisely three months along." He clicks on some buttons and I can see the circumference of their head, their spines, hearts and he turns on the sound. Two perfect heart beats; beating in harmony with each other.

"Wow…" I almost forget my questions. How could you not. "Hey, Doc?"

He looks up from the monitor and nods; as if to say I've got his attention.

"How can I be three months along when I just found out I'm pregnant?" He smiles at me.

"That my dear is because we are different species; part wolf and part human. Our incubation period varies between each. The canine is anywhere between three to four months and the human, as you know, is between nine to ten months; maybe sooner."

"But won't that mean my babies will be premature? Will they be at risk of complication or will they have too…"  
"Sara, relax. They will be just fine I promise you." He chuckles. "They will be fully developed and mature enough to make it when the time comes.

Well that's a relief. I don't want to put my…our children in any danger.

"What about shifting? I mean will that harm them? Should I stay away from that?"

"As far as I know shifting won't hurt the babies, but I'd stay in human form." He seems to be thinking. "You can always ask your mother or another were that has carried children before. I'm sure they will be of more help than I am. As you know my lovely wife has given birth but her doctor was 'old school'; now a days, it's a whole new game out there…or so it seems. Be sure to eat a lot of protein or supplements that are equivalent to protein you three need, take your prenatal vitamins and of course be sure to take it easy." He hit a few more buttons and the printer suddenly started. I look down at the six black and white photos of our little ones.

I look up from the photos and it hit me.

"Hey, Doc?" I wait until he looks over at me again. "Would you happen to know their sex? I mean, it would be a shame not knowing, right? And…and to stock up on a few things wouldn't be so bad; you know before they come." Like watching a light switch being flipped on.

"I didn't even think about that."He grabs the wand and touches my abdomen again. "It has been a while since we had a pregnancy in the pack." A good thing he didn't wipe any of the gel off yet, as he starts to move the wand around again. "I do suppose that knowing their sex would be a big advantage. Having to buy diapers…clothes…and since I'm going to be filling the role as your personal physician. Are you planning on breast feeding or bottle. There are pluses and minuses to both you know."

"I don't know yet." I answer him as honestly as I can. I'm scared that I won't be as maternal as some women. How will I be a good mother, when the parents that raised me, after I was taken from my real ones, were the way they were?

"Don't worry you'll have a few more months to decide on what you want to do." He clicks on a button, I watch the picture freeze and he smiles at me. "Would you like to venture a guess?"

I stare at the screen and see two circles around, what I would guess is their genitalia.

"Ummm…"

"Sara?" Gil's voice croaks and he clears his throat. I look down at him and he looks around disoriented. "What happened? Did…" He jerks up and glances at the monitor and then at me. "Are they alright?" He places his head on my belly. We can still hear their heats beating and Gil smiles.

"They're fine. Sara is about to venture a guess at their genders." Doc answers.

Gil looks at me and arches his eyebrow. Like he wouldn't have even dared tried without me.

"Don't you dare look at me that way; I'm not the one who fainted."

"I did not faint or pass out for all argument purposes." Gil glances over at Doc then to me. "Men don't do that." I arch my brow.

"Well what do men do?" This should be good.

"We simply have too much blood rushing around our bodies and our thoughts get over stimulated…that we have to lay down and re-collect ourselves." What a load of shit, Ha!

"And what is it called when a woman needs to re-collect herself in a moment such as this?" He shrugs.

"She faints." _Men!_ Before I can open my mouth I see Doc, move pretty fast, and the double doors open.

"What are you doing down here?" Catherine's voice echoes through the morgue. I wipe off my stomach, with the rag Doc was kind enough to leave before he made a clean get away, and finish righting myself.

"Are those pictures of the baby?" She holds out her hand and I give them up willingly. I wonder how long it will… "OH! MY! GOD! Are you serious?" Catherine looks at Gil, me and then back at the little black and white photos. "Twins? Really?" Gil smiles his boyish grin, the one that first made me fall deeper for him, and I nod. "Way to go." She hugs Gil. "You sly dog you." When she pulls back, she starts to laugh. "I mean that in the most loving way; reality being true or not."

I smirk when Gil frowns. Catherine helps me up and gives me a hug.

"I am so happy for you both." She pulls back and her eyes are glassy. "If you ask me…it couldn't happen to better and more deserving, loving people I know." I wipe my face because of the tears.

"I hate these hormones." I choke out and we laugh.

* * *

"So…" I look around the room and see most of the night shift waiting silently for our announcement. "As you all know Gil and I are married and have been for a little while now. And as you can see, from my bulge, we are expecting; that's why we came in early." I pull the photos out and hand them to my right; which is to Catherine.

I look at Gil. He is watching the pictures go around the room and nobody seems to notice our little baby has grown into two.

I notice Jim when he finally gets them. His face scrunches and then his eyes widen.

"Sara? Gil?" He breaks the silence and gets everyone's attention. His voice holds shock, excitement, wonderment and love. Jim looks back down. "Is this…are…are you sure…I mean…"

I can barely stand the emotions building in the room, and in my head the Jeopardy theme music starts to play.

"Yes, we're having twins!" Gil is the one who blurts it out.

Everyone starts to clap and talk at the same time. I heard the how's, what's, when's. I see some of the pack members bow their heads in respect and I can feel their love spread throughout the room; it is very emotional and a feeling of finally being home.


End file.
